Sorority Hoes
by EndlessMemories-x
Summary: These qirls are sexy. These girls are powerful. These girls rule the entire campus. But when new guys decide they want to come inside the girl's world, who's the head macho now, huh girls?
1. Welcome to Hell, hotties

**Edit on 7/1/10- I wrote this in April. Sorry for the long intro. ****Hey people! It's me again! New story here! Okay, this story is based on a) the movie "Sorority Row" but no gore stuff *as far as your concerned and b) the game on like MySpace and Facebook called "Sorority Life" where you make your own character and blehblahbloh! But anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

**Oh yeah, here's some info about the characters:**

**•Hinata is not shy (and I mean _not_) and she doesn't have the Hyuga eyes, even though she still is. Her and Neji have blue eyes but a tiny bit lighter than Naruto's**

**•Ino has different colored eyes, like aqua blue somewhat.**

**•Every single character that I know of is in this story. So yes, The Akatsuki is in here, only not evil, Orochimaru and his new crew, not evil, you get the picture.**

**•The girls are different from the show. I gave them human qualities which I hope are attractive. The boys…not so much. They already look human to the fan-girls (Fans: *SQUEAL!*)**

**•21st century people, cell phones, computers, T.V., everything we have today.**

**•I'll try and make some of my own stuff as I go so yeah…cheer me on!**

**•In the second paragraph, when I wrote 'rainbow' and 'Suck it.', it's my own language I use in school. So if you don't get it, don't be shy and post it up .**

**Warning: Language, Sexual Contents, Amount of Fighting, ect.**

* * *

"Yawn. Why the fuck is it so _boring_ in here!"

"Cool it with the rainbow, Karin. There's nothing to do inside, so we're out here. Suck it." Sakura smirked.

"Oh bite me you cotton candy flavored dick!" She yelled back, throwing her book at her.

"Where you campus whore?"

"LADIES!" the campus counselor, Shizune, yelled at the two young ladies. "Language, please. You have younger girls around." She was stationed about a half a mile away, but she heard them like a tornado was about to come.

"Psh, suck your bosses dick, mmkay?" Ino, painting her nails neon blue, whispered secretly.

"Hn, long and hard, darling." Temari responded, picking at the freshly cut grass.

These girls were know all around campus of Devon Row. Or ask younger students call it, Devil Row, because of all the bad deeds the girls done. They all went to grade, middle, junior and high school together. Each girl has their own special ability keep the group alive.

Ino Yamanaka: will dump any boy faster than you can say Salsa Verde. She is what some call "the leader of the group". She has platinum, and when you see her hair, you'd probably think she's Lady Gaga's sister. She has aqua blue eyes that'd make George Clooney jealous. She has a figure to die for, what looks like actual doll skin, and the cutest and the flirtiest girl in the bunch.

Hinata Hyuga: _the_ definition of a Victorian doll. With bright blue eyes to prove it, she'd be the ultimate American Girl doll. She has rosy pink lips, skin like Ino's only a teensy bit darker, and a big package. Both front and back. She was the most flirted with in the group because of said things. She bloomed really early, so yeah, more guys for her.

Karin: stated as the "campus whore". Her flaming hot pink hair, reading glasses, a dark shade of green eyes, and curve-ish body, no wonder she was called that. There was a rumor going on late last year that Karin had slept with the Divan Row, the boys campus' dean. Then, during summer, the rumor sprung up again that she slept with a scout master of a boy scout group having a field trip there. And people say she doesn't know what she's doing.

Sakura Haruno: The smart one. That's all people think of Sakura, but really, behind that long, pink hair and emerald green eyes, true beauty lies within those walls. Sakura hasn't been on an actual date since 5th grade when some random kid asked her out and she said yes. They said she was desperate for a date. They broke up about 5 ½ months later, but they're still very good friend. Through his MySpace pictures, he got _hotter_!

Temari No Sabaku: Bad. Bad to the bone. Evil. Demon. All these words she has been called through her life. She has been so evil to everyone she's met, that she still eligible for friends. She can never stop hitting people, being rude, everything a bad girl could possibly have. Her tanned skin, dirty blonde hair stuffed in a messy ponytail, and her Roger Rabbit pajamas, her life seems liked a living hell because of her violentness. Her life actually was sweet and alright for a while.

Tenten: The girl with a _trillion_ names. She's been called everything from Tracy to Tricia to Trinity, hell even Tenten The Tramp, everything that starts with a T. Her perfectly light tanned skin and bright brown eyes with midnight black teased hair, a panda tank top with BabyCakes! Booty shorts on and knee high rainbow socks, she listened to 'Fireflies' by Owl City on her iTouch. At least once in a long while she changes her hair color, just for personal reasons. Last time she has brown hair with dark brown streaks.

Kin: Boy, oh boy. There's really nothing to say about this one. _Everyone_ hates her. She's the bully of Devil Row! One girl said on a camping trip back in 5th grade, Kin put her feet and hands in cold water from the facility sinks, which were as cold as Antarctica. The girl the next day had a massive cold for weeks and never got over it ever since. A boy said they were going out, and he heard rumors that she was snooping around with his brother. She said she wasn't. Later on in their "relationship", he found Kin at her brother's house, and they we're in the same bed. When he barged in, it wasn't his brother he saw, it was his _cousin_. His brother way out with his girlfriend and he asked him to baby-sit her niece, who was sleep. Ever since then, in her Hello Kitty pajamas, lacy pink bra showing under a see-through white shirt and bunny slippers, this girl has been crowned "Queen of the Slutty Bitches."

"Holy Crap!" Hinata sprang up from her laying spot. "I just realized something. Weren't we supposed to meet those new comers in like 15 minutes?"

"Yeah…" Ino wondered. "but I have nails to polish, homework that needs to be done, and hair to be primped and curled."

"Wow Paris Hilton," Tenten smirked. "cool it with the laziness."

"Bite my ass Emorella."

"Girls!" boomed a commanding voice. The girls jumped. Everyone knew _that_ voice.

"Oh crap!" Ino jumped up, everyone else right behind her to line up shoulder to shoulder for the woman walking up their walkway. Her sunshine blonde hair swaying the wind, her blood red lips and nails curled in a frown and nails sharpened. Her blue robe threatening to stay on due to the wind. "M-Mrs. Tsunade…what are you doing here?"

"You know exactly what I'm doing here! Why aren't you with the other girls greeting the new rookies?"

"Oh, Tsunade, Hinata here was just remind us to get dressed and welcome them, you see…"

"Cut the bullcrap Ino," she snapped at her. "just get down there and chat!"

"Yes Sister Tsunade.." the girls trailed off as the walked down the road to the front gate, where all the girls were about to greet the new rookies.

"I remember when we were rookies.." Temari pondered as they started walking and pushing everyone in front of them back. "we used to always bully, like, everyone."

"Hell yeah. And this year," Sakura stared at the cars carrying new comers. "we're gonna have a ball."

Waling around with the other male rookies in the front gate, a lonesome boy with black hair and matching eyes, a white shirt under a leather jacket and slightly baggy jeans and Nike's, he walked toward the brick wall, leaning against it to watch everyone else meet up with their friends and chat about how their lives were.

"Hey! Sasuke!" a boy yelled at the person. He turned his head and saw the guy calling his name: Blonde hair, bright blue eyes, slight tanned skin, Avenged Sevenfold shirt with black skinny jeans and black and white sneakers. He walked over to him and Sasuke already recognized him.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke smirked as his friend approached him further. "what's up?"

"Bored as living daylight. I can't believe Shikamaru actually made us apply to this girl P.O.C." he glommed.

"This isn't a piece of crap, Naruto," the two started walking towards his fathers car. "this is our only chance before we get actual jobs to finish school. Shikamaru picked a good place, out in Cali."

"Whatever, Lover boy. All I wanna know if there's any good lookin' ladies up in this piece. Because if there isn't I'm not turning gay."

"Why, hello Mr. Uzumaki." Sasuke's dad shook hands with him. "It's wonderful to meet you again."

"Same here, Mr. Uchiha."

"Make sure you tell your father and mother I said hello, and Itachi told me to tell you to have fun here. He said he had lots of fun."

"Yeah, I'm sure he did. They're calling us over now, dad. I'll see you in a few weeks. Bye." he hugged his dad and ran over with Naruto to the entry gate to their sororities.

"Welcome everyone!" the guy at the podium talked in the microphone. "This is your first year in Divan Row. Here we have multiples of competition, fun and more competition with the ladies of Devon Row, next door. Now you are about to tour your blocks of houses, then go next door and visit the girls. If you're lucky they might sing for you. Please have a good time here, I think you for choosing us." Everyone clapped and the assistants help everyone into the blocks and guided everyone to each house.

"These houses are alright, but not the mansion type I was thinking of." Naruto spoke as he and Sasuke were not only searching the houses, but searching for their other two friends. "Crap, do you see them?"

"No. Maybe they didn't come." Sasuke shrugged.

"Out of all the rotten stupid ass luck. Shikamaru's the one that says "Oh, let's go here. It's relaxing and there isn't any work involved." That's a straight up lie. And Neji wants to be the one to not even bother to show up while we're here, suffering the heat of a hot ass summer day, I still don't understand why your wearing _leather_ in the middle of July, and why am I still talking?"

"Because you're an idiot."

"Suck my d-" Naruto stopped, seeing two guys that looked like their friends all the way in the front. "I think I see them." He grabbed his friends jacket and pushed past all the guys in front of them to reach their other friends.

"Shika-fucking-maru Nara and Neji Goth Damn Hyuga, why didn't you two look for us?" Naruto screamed as he turned around his friend, Shikamaru. He wore a plain dark green shirt, camouflage shorts and his slippers.

"Maybe because we got to bored with all these has-beens and just left without you guys. Plus, Sasuke was acting all emo in the corner of the entire thing so I didn't want to bother him. Neji came in late because of his mother, you just piss me off a lot and I was just bored out of my mind."

"Well fuck you. What's your excuse, Neji?" Naruto turned to his other friend, Neji, who wore a white collared button down shirt with slightly baggy denim jeans.

"No comment." He shook his head. Naruto stuck out his tongue.

"No, but seriously, I saw this hot girl on the other side of campus. She-"

"She got friends?" Naruto interrupted Shikamaru.

"I guess. She was in a big group of girls no where near the other girls. Probably about to sneak out."

"In their pajamas?" Neji asked. "I saw them, and there's no way they're gonna sneak out of this place."

"Well says you." Shika looked around, ignoring his chatting friends and sees the blonde girl again. " Look guys, there she is!" He pointed to the gated exit way, where Ino and her crew were hanging out, what was looking like checking out the new rookies.

Naruto whistled. "Good eye for detail, my friend. Let's go talk to them."

"Are you nuts?" Sasuke looked at his "friend" in disbelief. Doesn't he know _anything_ about approaching women? Especially ones that are _that_ fine? "We can't just go and flirt with them like there's no problem with it."

"We did that last year and you had no problem with it. Remember that time when Neji took us to Miami?" Shika asked. Sasuke nodded his head. "Who was the one who was naked with five other women in a hot tub, drinking a little bit too much Tequila?"

Sasuke stood still for a while and thought about it. "Let's go." He pronounced and motioned his friends to follow him to the gated exit way.

"Hey, Ino," Temari tapped her blonde friend on the shoulder, pointing to the boys walking towards them. "there's that pineapple headed boy you saw earlier."

"Yes it is, my dear Temari." Ino smirked, staring at the dark haired wonder in the front, "And, he has friends. Oh happy day!"

"Act natural girls, this is your one and only chance." Karin whispered to all the girls. They stood up straight and had on their Devon pearly whites on, all while wearing their pajamas.

"Hey," apparently "the leader", Sasuke, spoke out to Ino.

"Hi," she said, with a flirty smirk planted on her face. "I'm Ino Yamanaka. You new here?"

"Yeah, we just got here. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. That's Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga and Shikamaru Nara. The rest of our friends didn't make it yet."

She smiled. _Doesn't talk much,_ she thought, _but he's definitely a keeper. Only mine darlings. _"These are my friends Sakura, Temari, Karin, Kin, Tenten and Hinata."

"Hi," They all said in unison.

"Aren't you girls supposed to be with the others?" Shika asked.

"Nope. We like to face the new comers in person." Karin winked at Shika. _'He's pretty hot his self. Gotta keep an eye on that one.'_

"We can give you the tour with only us around. Hinata here is the president of the campus, because of her father's sake or something, so we can get away free." Ino motioned her girlfriends to the other side of the gate, to meet up with the boys.

"What about it, Sasuke? We can meet up with the others after this." Naruto whispered in his friend's ear.

Sasuke rose his eyebrows and nodded. "Alright, we'll come. We have nothing better to do."

"Then follow us them, fellows." Temari led the way, the rest behind her.

"Are you sure about this, Ino?" Hinata caught up to the bombshell and talked to her. "Sister Tsunade will be mad at me for abusing my power."

"Don't worry about, cutie," Ino slapped her friend's cheeks playfully. "she'll never find out. Once we keep Sakura's big ass mouth shit, we'll be fine."

As the two continued talking, Tenten and Temari lurked behind everyone to stare at two of the boys.

"That's a shame," Temari shook her head. "that a guy can have such a good ass even in baggy jeans."

Tenten smiled. "I can't believe that's Hina-chan's cousin! Good looks must run in the family."

"Hell yeah, but I'm liking that Shikamaru character. He's got potential."

"Yeah, lazy potential."

"Shut up Trampola. He's pretty hot and…" Temari's sentence trailed off when she saw Kin and Karin walk over to Shika and start a very "comfortable" chat. "I'm not digging the fact that whore 1 and bitch 2 is flirting with him!"

"Calm down Tem. They're just talking." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Sure, whatever, I'm going up there."

"You do that, I'll talk to Rapunzel. Good luck."

"Same thing chic." They parted ways, Temari rushing towards Shika just as Ino left to see Sasuke, while Tenten hung out with Neji.

"Argg!" Sakura grunted as she passed Neji and Tenten.

"What's wrong, Saki? Tenten asked.

"Can I talk to you in private? Sorry Neji."

"It's ok. I gotta talk to Hinata anyway. See ya."

"See ya, Neji. So what's up?"

"Ino, that's what's up."

"Ok, what isn't up with her?"

"She's with Sasuke!" She yelled.

"Keep your voice down, don't want Toronto to hear you."

"I don't care." She turned around to see Ino and Sasuke, laughing and joking around. "That dumb bitch flirts with _everyone!_"

"Because she's _Ino_. She's supposed to flirt with everyone. Everyone on this campus, even on the boy's side that she has flirted with them at least twice. Hell, when I first met her, she flirted with me, but we were high, of course."

Sakura looked at her in a puzzled matter. "1, I know you're friends with like everyone here, but you've been on the boy's side without getting caught? 2, Ino flirted with you? And 3, what were you two high on?"

"None of your business how I got there, Yes she has, and none of your business." She smirked.

"You never tell em anything. Oh well. I'm going back to the house. See you later." She then turned around and slowly made her way back to the house. Her friend just stood there, staring at her retreating body.

While that was going on, reaching the end of the tour, Neji and Hinata caught up on lost time.

"So how's sorority life?" he asked his younger cousin.

"Alright, nothing special. I miss home though. How's Hanabi?"

"Almost a sophomore, 3 more months."

"Wow, I missed a lot. I'm so caged in here, I miss everything!" They laughed. "What about Father?"

"Still a annoying ass bitch." He rolled his eyes.

"To you, Neji. To you. You got a girlfriend?" She smirked.

"Hn. Hell no. I hate girls."

"Sure you do. I saw you checking out Tenten back there, don't hide it."

"Just because I don't like most girls, doesn't mean I can't look?"

"Well she's not like most girls, as you can tell." Hinata smiled. '_They would make a really cute couple…'_

"Yeah I know."

They reached the campus gate, where the boys and girls must separate for the day.

"We had fun today, thanks for the tour girls." Sasuke thanked Ino.

"No problem, Sasuke." She smiled. "Nice to meet you guys."

"Same." Shika said.

"We're gonna go to the café down the street tomorrow afternoon, you guys wanna come?" Temari asked the boys as the sun was setting.

"Sure! We gotta get going, though. See you girls tomorrow, bye!" Naruto waved back as they each left their separate ways.

"Today was actually a fun day." Karin smiled as the girls went back to their campus. "We met four new guys in less then 12 hours. Personal best."

"You said it. Hey, where's Sakura?" Ino wondered aloud.

"She left early." Tenten responded.

"Why?"

"It's best if you don't know."

They entered their home, all said their goodnight's, and off to bed they went. As Hinata went upstairs to her room, she saw Sakura in the kitchen, drinking Green Tea. She walked over to her to see what was wrong.

"Hey," Hinata walked over to her friend and sat next to her on the bar. "what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just…nothing."

"Tell me, did something happen earlier?"

"Hinata, I don't want to talk about it."

"Please, Sakura! I want to know what's wrong."

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

Startled, Hinata just stares at her friend in disbelief. "Fine, I'll leave you alone for now. But I'm gonna get it out of you tomorrow." She then leaves to go upstairs.

Sakura stares at the spot Hinata was just a second ago. She then covers her face with her hands. "I'm such an idiot."

Meanwhile, In Ino's bedroom, her, Karin, Temari and Tenten around all around her doing last minute homework and projects.

"Hey ladies," Karin announced. " what did you think about the guys?"

"Hmm…" Temari thought. "They were alright. I knew Ino had a little 'oh-la-la' moment with Sasuke."

"Hell yeah!" She smiled. "He looks so fine! But, Tenten was all over Neji."

"Was not. We were just talking."

"In her head, she was imaging him shirtless." Karin whispered to Ino. Both laughed.

Tenten just rolled her eyes. "But I'll admit, he is pretty attractive. He's the total opposite of Hinata."

"Heh. Speaking of, what happened to Sakura? I really wanna know!"

"Ino, really, no. You don't." Tenten replied quickly.

"Why not? Was it something I said?"

"More like something you did."

"Then tell me!"

"NO!"

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE INO!"

"Fine, I'll let her pussy ass tell me herself." She leaned on her Justin Bieber pillow and sighed.

"You wanna know so bad? She think's you a whore, Ino!"

"So does everyone else. No shocker there."

"No! You were flirting with Sasuke today! You were drooling over him and Sakura was jealous!" Temari crawled over to her and rubbed her back, calming her down.

"Wait, what? That's it? WOW! FAIL!" Laughing, Ino walked over to her phone and went through her contacts, grabbed a pen and paper, and wrote down Sasuke's number. "Here, tell her Sasuke wanted to know her number. Keep my name out of your mouth."

"I'm not giving her his number and _lie_!"

"Well she obliviously likes him, so do it. She'll be fine before we go to the café. Trust me."

"I'm not doing it Ino." She then went back to her homework.

"Fine. Anyway, she'll live." She went back to her bed and copied Karin's biology homework.

"You know what else I noticed?" Temari remembered. "The fact that Naruto was checking out Hinata's ass while she was talking to Neji."

"Are you shitting me?" Ino smiled and laughed again. "Damn. I don't blame him. A lot of guys say she has the 'Kim Kardashian' body. Boobs and all."

"I'm mad you know that." Karin frowned.

"Hey, I know people." She smirked.

"Whatever. I'm worried about her anyway." Temari grabbed a handful of chips and ate one at a time.

"I'm not. She's always been like this since her 'date' in 5th grade. She always thought 'Oh, I'm never gonna get a date. I'm so ugly with my irregular pink hair!'" Ino pulled out her baby blue nail polish and started painting her toes.

"Aren't you supposed to be her, oh I don't know, friend?" Tenten spat at Ino.

"I am her friend. I've known her since Pre-school. I remember when that guy asked her out, she came home with me all happy and go-lucky, asking me what she should wear, what her hair should look like, everything. They were a good looking couple too." She then sighed. "If he never left her for that skank from Great Britain, they still would have been together."

"True that." Temari nodded along. "But you know what? People say that Hinata and Sakura are a lot alike."

"How so?" Karin scoffed.

"I don't know, they never got into that much detail. But I don't agree. Hinata doesn't give a flying fuck about boys. A lot of guys have asked her out, and she turns them all down. She has that eyes of studies, but eye for pleasure."

"I don't know how she does it, I wouldn't be able to live without some guy around my finger." Ino, onto her left hand, spoke out.

"Maybe because she's been taught to stay away from boys. The only guy she's been around her entire life before she came here was Neji, and he doesn't like most girls, considering he doesn't have a mother."

"How do you know that?" Tenten wondered.

"She told me. His mother died in a car accident when he was 2½. Then his father left him with his brother a few years later. He hasn't come back ever since."

"Maybe that's why he was so comfortable around Hinata. That was his only friend." Ino thought, "Hinata has a younger sister, he has no siblings, as far as we know, so that's his family."

"Awe. That's so sweet." Karin swooned. "How come a lot of guys can't be like him?"

"Psh, how are we supposed to know? But it is sweet. But I don't want him. Tenten can have him" Ino winked toward her tanned-out friend.

"Oh shut up. I don't think he even likes me like that. He's a cool person to talk to though."

"He's probably be better in bed." Temari imaged. Ino covered her face in her pillow, screaming, blushing and laughing.

"He probably is!" Karin laughed. Tenten just blushed, looking away.

"Don't deny what's inside, Tennie!" All three girls chanted while chuckling.

"Ha Ha, very funny." She stuck out her tongue at her friends.

"It is." Ino calmed down her over controlled laughter and got back to her nails. "Let's get off the subject before Tennie starts jizzing in her shorts."

"Please, you already jizzed once you saw Sasuke take off his jacket."

"I ain't gonna lie, I did, it was too hot in the summer, and the way he did that was _way_ too hot for me."

"Weirdo's." Temari whispered to Karin.

"It's getting late, girls. Maybe we should turn in for now." Ino stretched her arms out while yawning,

"Yeah, same time tomorrow?" Karin got up, took her homework and grabbed a last handful of chips.

"Most def. We all gotta wear something hot tomorrow, Tenten tell Hinata and everyone else." Ino pointed to her friend while putting her stuff away.

"Will do. Night girls."

"Night!"

"Were those girls hot, or were they hot?" Naruto chomped on popcorn while his friend were around each other doing…whatever.

"They were alright, better than the ones in Miami." Shika scratched his neck, writing down a question from his form.

"/What did they look like?" Gaara, one of their once M.I.A friends finally came about 20 minutes after the tour. He had bloody red hair, pale skin, aqua eyes, wearing baggy sweats and a wife beater.

"One was Lady Gaga blonde with nice blue eyes, one had jet black hair and aqua eyes like yours, one was your sister, another was the female version of Neji, another had hot pink hair with glasses, and the last one had black hair, tan-to-white skin and bright brown eyes." Naruto counted down the girls.

"Oh. Their names?"

"Hm…First one was I think Ino, second was Hinata, Neji's cousin, Temari, I think the next one was Kin or something, Karin and Tenten."

"Oh yeah, I knew they sounded familiar. Temari's old friends."

"Mhmm. They're really hot, I mean really hot!"

"Especially when Sasuke and I caught you check out Hinata's ass." Shika smirked.

"I was not checking her out!" Naruto blushed.

"'The perfect Kardashian body,' you said."

"I never said such thing!"

"Stop lying, I heard you myself." Neji threw a crumpled up piece of paper at his head.

"She is really pretty, but I'm not gonna mess with her, I promise!" He rose up his hands in defeat.

"Just don't do anything stupid. If you do, and her father finds out, I'm getting in trouble, then you're getting in trouble."

"Yes mommy. But really, I saw you all over that Tenten chick! So don't even think about yelling at me! You wanted her in your room!"

"Try again mother fucker. I wasn't even thinking like that."

"Uh-huh, and I'm Willy Wonka!"

"She's nice, but I don't like her like that,"

"Yet" Sasuke interrupted.

"At all." He spat at Sasuke. "She's just a nice person."

"Probably good in bed. I heard she's flexible." Shika winked.

"You know what, fuck you guys." He went back to reading his book.

"No sir, fuck _her_ now!" Naruto joked.

"No but really, that Ino chick, damn is she good. She wanted to get in your pants Sasuke, like, pronto." Shika looked at his friend on the bed.

"Hn. She's alright, not really my type."

"May we remind you what happened in Miami?" Gaara cut in.

"Shut up about that! I was drunk-"

"Off Tila Tequila-" Naruto smiled.

"off Vodka, and there was a lot of girls so what was I supposed to do?"

"Don't say anything Naruto!" Shika yelled.

"No! HOW IS SHE NOT YOUR TYPE? You love those blonde slutty girls!"

"I just don't. She's just too…"

"Skimpy?" Shika asked.

"Slutty?" Gaara chimed in.

"Stupid?" Neji added.

"Skank-ish?" Naruto came in.

"Yes, yes, yes, not -ish but yes."

"Well then," Naruto chuckled. "I can't wait to see them again tomorrow."

"Yeah, I totally forgot about that." Shika nodded in agreement. "But don't we have classes tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but classes take break in the afternoon." Neji grabbed his laptop.

"Oh. Oh yeah, I just remembered," Sasuke fished out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. "Guess whose number I got."

"Who?' Everyone gathered on his bed to see whose number he got.

"I'm mad you got Karin's number!" Naruto yelled. "Call her!"

"She might be sleep." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"SKANKS DON'T SLEEP! CALL HER!"

"Fine!" He dialed her number. A few seconds later, no answer. Just voicemail.

"Give me that!" Naruto yanked the phone out of his hands and decided to do the next best thing: text her. He pressed her name and text her, _'Hey'_

'_Hey! What's up?' _came a few seconds later.

"BOOYAH!" He yelled. "I'm good." He then threw the phone back to Sasuke.

'_Nothin much, hangin w/ the boys' _He replied back.

'_Haha cool. I was sleepin, then you texted me so…yeah…:].'_

'_Heh, srry bout that. Naruto wanted 2 call u but u didn't answer.'_

'_I was in the bathroom. Ino says 'heyy''_

'_Hey Ino.' _

'_Haii Sasuke 33' _Ino texted back.

"That's how you know that's Ino." Neji smirked.

"I know."

"This is boring, let me see that." Sasuke sent the phone to Shika, not knowing nor caring what he's gonna do.

'_Sasuke said he wants you in his pants.' _He sent off. Naruto burst out laughing.

"What did he send?" Gaara asked.

"Nothing." Shika chuckled.

'_WHATT? OMG HOLD ON!' _Then Karin started calling him.

"Hello?" Shika answered the call.

"Hey Shikamaru, can we speak to Sasuke?" Karin answered back.

"Sure." He smiled and put the phone on speaker, handing it to Sasuke.

"What did you do?" He mouthed to him.

"Who do you want in your pants. Sasuke?"

Everyone in the room started dying of laughter. Sasuke just sat there, staring at his phone.

"Hello? What's so funny?"

"Goodnight girls." He then hung up and stared at Shikamaru, crying his heart out on the floor. "You serious?"

"Dead….ass…bitch!" He said in between laughs.

"I'm going to kill you!" He lunged off his bed and started to choke Shikamaru.

"It was just a joke Sasuke, get a grip." Naruto relaxed, walking over to Neji's laptop and looking at his accounts.

"Oh I'm gonna get a grip alright! ON HIS NECK!" he started to tighten his grip on Shika.

"C'mon Sasuke," Gaara and Neji both got him off Shika and pushed him to the other side of the room.

"Fucking bastard…now you got two unnecessary girls on my dick!" He yelled at him.

"Calm down, dude. It was just a joke." Shika rolled his eyes and started leaving his room. "I'm going to bed. Night."

"Sleep with one eyes open, bitch!" He screamed as Shika closed the door.

"You need to calm the hell down." Neji frowned at him. "It was just a joke. Go and sleep on it, and don't do anything stupid. Goodnight." He then left toward his room.

"Yeah, I'm gonna turn in too. Calm down, ok? Let's go, Naruto." Gaara motioned Naruto to follow him to leave Sasuke alone. They shut his door once they left.

Sasuke walked over to his bed and slammed his body on the covers, screaming into his pillow. He picked up his phone and stared at Karin's number. He then grabbed Neji's laptop and signed him off of MySpace. He then signed his self on and saw that he had friend requests. He clicked it and saw that the girls added him. He shrugged it off and saved it for tomorrow. He closed the laptop and changed into his pajamas: a plain white shirt and basketball shorts. He checked his phone one last time and saw that he had an unread message.

'_You ok __Sasuke? What was so funny?' _Karin texted around the time he choked Shika.

'_Yeah I'm alright. It's nothing.' _He texted back. He then turned off his lamp light, put his phone on his desk, and started to drift off to sleep. _'Maybe everything will be alright in the morning…' _

* * *

**Haha! I'm finished! How'd you guys like it? I hope it was good, I tried really hard on this. I don't know shit about sorority life. I'm only in the 8th grade, what the fuck do I know? No but really, I tried. Tell me if I did anything wrong **

**So I'll write the next chapter ASAP! Thanks loves, bye bye **


	2. Welcome to my Pain, bitch

**New chappie! Just finished right now! Please enjoy it, this is possibly my favourite chapter out of these two. You'll see why :). I'm working on L.L.L! CH. 4 now. Review please! Enjoy!**

**Warning: Language, Sexual Contents, Amount of Fighting, ect.**

**

* * *

**

The sun is shining, the air is warm and crisp, the birds are chirping, laughter is heard around the campus grounds and-

"ARGGG! KIN YOU DUMB BITCH!"

And Ino, like everyday, is yelling at Kin for something stupid.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TODAY! WHAT IS UP WITH YOU?"

"YOU STOLE MY BABY PINK NAIL POLISH WHILE I WAS SLEEPING LAST NIGHT YOU ASSFUCK!"

"I DID NOT! I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOUR DAMN NAIL POLISH!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT MAKES YOU LOOK LIKE YOU HAVE MANLY HANDS!"

"IT DOES NOT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR STUPID NAIL POLISH!"

"WELL THEN IF YOU DIDN'T TAKE IT, WHO DID?"

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? I'M NOT YOUR STALKER!"

"FIND MY GOD DAMN NAIL POLISH!"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M GOING TO SHOVE A BROOM SO FAR UP BOTH YOUR ASSES, IT'LL FEEL LIKE YOU'RE BEING RAPED BY A BRANCH!" Temari screams off the top of her lungs. The room got quiet, so did the campus. No one has ever heard Temari use such language…and not get caught. "Thank God." She then returned back to sleep.

"And good morning to you too, girls." Karin and Tenten walk down the stair case and see Ino and Kin looking opposite directions from each other.

"Ino," Tenten showed her the baby pink nail polish. "this was in the middle of the kitchen floor late last night."

Ino gasped. "OhMiGosh thank you, Tennie!" She hugged her sleepy eyed friend. "Oh, I knew I loved you!" She then turned to Kin. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just don't know how this got in the kitchen."

"Remember when we texted Sasuke and them last night? We got some more snacks to keep up from falling asleep. You accidentally brought that with you, smartness." Karin walked over to the refrigerator and took out eggs and bacon.

Ino thought about this for a minute. "Oh yeah! Now I remember!"

"Hold up a damn minute!" Temari came running down the stairs in her pajamas and a blue robe. "You talked to the boys?"

"Yeah buddy! Your brother finally made it over here I heard." Ino took out the milk and pancake mix.

"Gaara or Kankuro?"

"Gaara I think."

"Oh. That's a shocker. He said he hated sorority life."

"Whatever." Karin started helping Kin frying the bacon while Ino made the eggs. "Anyway, we texted them last night, and one of the guys said _'Sasuke said he wants you in his pants.'_" she could feel her friends shocked stares. "That's what we said. Then we called and we were like, _'What's so funny!' _He just said we'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Wow." Sakura shook her hair as she saw Hinata walk down the stairs in her same baby blue shorts and white take top, rubbing her eyes. "G' Morning Hinata!"

"Hn." she grunted as she sat down next to her. Knowing Sakura, that meant, _'Don't forget, I'm still gonna get that out of you.'_

"What are we going to do today?" Kin asked, finishing the pancakes and putting them on plates.

"You mean after classes? Hm…" Ino thought. _'I really wanna see Sasuke again.' _"We can meet up with the guys!"

"Sounds good enough! Breakfast is ready!" Karin yelled as she finished completing the plates as everyone ate. She poured everyone a glass of orange juice as she finished her plate.

"That was filling" Temari smiled and cracked her knuckles. They then went upstairs to get changed.

"Hinata?" Sakura called out to her friend as she was going up the stairs. "Can we talk? About yesterday?"

"Sure," she walked back downstairs as both sat down on the couch. "now, what was the reason?"

"Y-Yesterday…Ino was…t-talking to…" Why was she so nervous?

"Sasuke, right?" she stared. Sakura just looked back: How did she know?

"I-I'm not in love, but I'm j-jealous. I never got to talk to him! We had a talk, saying that I was going to talk to him first, not her!"

"I get it. Look, we'll talk about this later, class is about to start and I gotta get dressed." They both got up and reached their rooms. "We'll talk after, OK? When we're with the guys. Hell, maybe you'll get to talk to Sasuke."

* * *

"Now, kids. Can anyone tell me this answer?" the teacher asked, pointing to the board.

As a student answered the question Ino popped her gum in annoyance. 'So…bored!' she thought, staring out the window. She then spotted her favorite guy walking, apparently skipping class, sitting on the stairs. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and scrolled down to his number, then started texting him.

'Heyy ;J'

'Hi' he responded back.

'what r u doin?'

'I didn't wanna go 2 class'

'Nice.'

'& u'

'looking u ;)'

'o?' He looked around and saw a platinum blonde girl staring at him. 'I c u now'

'lol' She then winked, he smiled back. 'class is over in abt…5 mins. Wanna go out fer lunch?'

'sure. Wat u want?'

'I feel like tacos'

'Taco Bell it is, my sweet ;)' Ino's heart skipped ten thousand beats. She could feel her face getting hot. She looked out the window again, and saw him stand up, knowing the bell is going to ring.

As the bell rang, she rushed out the class, ran toward the exit, until Sakura grabbed her wrist before she could. "What's your problem?"

"I, uh, gotta get going. I'm meeting someone for lunch." She tugged at her wrist, reaching no end.

"Who? Remember you said you was going to bring me to go see Sasuke at lunch?"

'Son of a bitch!' She forgot! She told her about her dilemma and why she left early, but not the real reason why. "Um…look, she's waiting for me outside and I really need to get going, get Hinata to do it or something!" She then ran out the door, her wrist burning due to Sakura's tight grip. She found Sasuke, which many girls were staring at due to his massive sexiness.

"Hey," he smiled at her.

"Hi." she hugged him, he returning the favor. "You ready to treat me for lunch?"

"Yeah."

"Can you promise me something first?" Ino asked, worry in her blue eyes.

"Of course." he stroked her smooth cheek. Her blush made him smirk.

"Could you not tell anyone about this? I mean in general, my girls and your guys."

"Why? Something the matter?"

Why is he acting like this? It's like he actually cares. "Just for…rumor reason." she lied. Sasuke knew she knew she was lying. He yanked her toward a hill and tightened his grip on her body, their faces only centimeters from each other.

"What's the real reason." he stated. His breath smelling like peppermint. Ino's lover lip was quivering.

"Um…I was supposed to…t-take you to go talk to S-Sakura right now." she stammered. It wasn't supposed to go down like that.

"Oh really? Well that's gonna have to be postponed, isn't it?" his lips brushed past hers, his hand traveling down the little of her back. "She'll live." Just as soon as they were going to kiss, he pulled back and, still grabbing her hand, walked away. "Let's go eat. We only like 20 more minutes of break."

'_Well, maybe he's right. Sakura doesn't even like him, let alone spoken to him. She can talk to him tomorrow. This item is _mine.' she smirked as they walked toward the gate to the nearest Taco Bell.

Meanwhile, during this scene, Sakura and Hinata waiting in the numerous tables on the other side of the school.

"Where is he?" he wondered, standing on her chair as Hinata paid her no mind, listening to her music. "He was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago! And Ino decided she wanted to ditch me for some other chick!"

"Can we leave now?" she pressured her friend; like she wanted to wait for some immature guy who's not even going to show up.

"NO! Ino promised me she was going to bring him to me so we can finally talk! I'll leave when lunch is over, you can go on and leave."

"Thank God! I'm sorry Sakura, but you know good and damn well he's not going to show up. He's a guy. He has better things to do than wait for one girl. He's probably out with one right now."

"Yeah, probably! You always used to tell me, 'Never give up.' Well I'm not giving up. You can leave all you want, I'm not moving one centimeter until he shows his ass!" Sakura yelled at her friend. She was supposed to be supportive of her well being! She only brought her because she's the only one who knows about all this shit.

"Whatever. I'll talk to you at home when you realize _he's not coming._" She then grabbed her bag and left Sakura to stare at her back. She grunted and sat back down, confident that he's going to see her. Fuck Hinata! She doesn't know what she's talking about! She hasn't have a date since grade school!

As the last 5 minutes of lunch descended on her, she was starting to get teary-eyed. _'Maybe Hinata was right, maybe he wasn't going to come see me…'_ she thought, as she stood up, grabbed her bag and slowly walked back into the building. She then noticed a figure stand, not too far from her. She lightened up: _'Maybe it's Sasuke!'_ she walked a little faster, only to see a male student kissing his girlfriend. She stared at the couple. She then walked inside as she walked to her next class.

'_I hate people.' _she frowned, entering her classroom. _'Ino betrayed me. Again. She promised! She promised she was going to let me talk to him!' _She slammed her fist on her desk, people staring at her, knowing she was pissed. Ino has done this before: she lies, she cheats, she does everything that pisses people off. No wonder people call her a bitch, slut and whore. Sakura has been nothing but a good friend to her, and all she does is abuse it.

_I hope you die Ino Yamanaka.'_

_

* * *

_

Classes came and went, day turned into night and the students were tucked into their homes, waiting for the next day to arrive.

The 'meeting-up-with-the-guys; idea didn't happen, but at least one of them got to see a guy in, how you say, "full view"

Ino sat, yet again, in her room with Tenten and Karin as they were on webcam with Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru. They said Naruto was knocked out sleep.

"So how was your day ladies?" Shika asked as he sipped some of his homemade martini.

"Mine was amazing." Ino smirked, as she saw Sasuke smile slightly at her.

"'Amazing', huh? What's you do today? Banged the teacher already?" Karin asked, eating her popcorn.

"No, silly!" Ino smiled. '_But it wasn't a _teacher.'

"Whatever. Mine was boring, as usual. Teachers piss me off, I get in trouble, the end." Tenten laid down on her Justin Bieber, even though she hates his guts, pillow.

"Remember what happened at lunch?" Neji asked, as Shika smiled, showing his bright teeth,

"That was fucking hilarious."

"What happened?" Ino asked. She was expecting Sasuke to ask, since he wasn't there, but, you know…

"This kid, Dosu, he brought in Vodka and Gin and decided to spike the water fountain outside."

"How'd he do that?" Sasuke asked, his eyes bugging out.

"No idea. But I swear, when Naruto decided he wanted to try the water, he got drunk instantly and started streaking across the lawn." Neji stifled a laugh, knowing Shika was going to cry in about a minute.

"What the Hell?" Karin's face was so confused.

"But it get's better: he decided to jump the fence, go to your campus," he points to the girls. "snuck inside the school, ran into the principals office, and told the lady to, and I quote, "beat his meat""

Tenten was crying on Ino's bed, Karin smiled until her face hurt and Ino sat there, shocked out of her mind. "Wow." was all she was able to say.

"Pretty epic day, if I do say so myself."

"I feel so sorry for him!" Karin said in between laughs. Tenten just couldn't breathe.

"Yeah. He got suspended for like 5 days. Surely, I thought, he was going to get expelled from here. But she was being generous."

"For seeing his dick?" Tenten asked, receiving laughs. "That's bullshit."

"Believe it." Shika shook his head.

"Since we all didn't meet today," Sasuke stated, changing the subject. "how about we all meet tomorrow for lunch."

"Can Naruto come?"

"Yeah, he just can't go into the building without security escorting his ass to Timbuktu."

"Great. Well I'm getting tired. I'm gonna go to sleep now, night guys!" Tenten waved into the webcam as she left Ino's room.

"What should we do now?" Karin asked, scratching her neck.

"I don't know. Maybe we could-"

All of a sudden, a knock came from Ino's door. "Come in!" she said, and Temari walked in, looking like a zombie ate her brain out.

"What's wrong, Tema?"

"Sakura. Is Crying. And she won't shut up. So I can't go to sleep." She looked dead straight at Ino. "If you don't tell her to shut up, trust me, I will, and she won't be able to talk, move or blink once I'm done with her."

"What's wrong with her?" Shika asked, surprising Temari. She looked at the computer, saw Shika and then her bad mood vanished.

"Hey! What's up? I don't know, she's say something like, 'I hate you you lying bitch,' or something like that."

"What's got her all tied up in a knot?" Karin asked. Ino's hart was beating faster than moving atoms. '_Crap. She was actually _waiting _for him? Is she that _stupid?'

"Ah, she'll be alright." Sasuke spoke, shocking everyone, mainly Ino. "She can just sleep it off."

"Yeah, but I can't! I can't sleep with all her crying as such!"

"Then just leave her be. She's a big girl now, let her do what she does."

"W'ever. I'm leaving. Peace." She then left to face the wrath of Sakura's tears through the night.

The, one by one, after 45 minutes talking on webcam, Ino and Sasuke were the only ones left.

"So," he said, smirk on face, voice seductively. "did you like today?"

"Oh, I loved today," she winked at him. "we should really do that again sometime."

"I must say, you are quite flexible."

"Thank you. Though, your _special friend _shocked me the most." he caught her eye and noticed what she was talking about.

"You wanna come over? We can go to one of the classes and-"

"Nah, I really need to get to sleep. But thanks for the offer. Maybe next time."

"You mean tomorrow?" his eyebrows rising up in need, remembering what happened just a few hours ago.

"Sure, after school, around….10. Sounds good?"

He nodded. "Goodnight."

"Night." she blew him a kiss and shut down her laptop. She placed it on her nightstand and placed herself underneath her covers.

'_I can't believe I did that! He was so good too! Can't wait to tell the gir-' _Then she realized something: she can't tell anyone what she did with Sasuke! She just met the guy for Heaven's sake! Tell her friends…well, that can wait for another day, but for now, it's a secret. She closed her eyes and replayed what happened to her and Sasuke during Lunch time.

_'Yeah…keep it a secret..,'_

_

* * *

_

"Good morning, Ladies!" Karin swung from the staircase, seeing everyone at the kitchen table.

"Good morning, darling." Hinata finished her orange juice and hugged her. "Have you seen Sakura?"

"Nope." Karin sat on Temari's lap. "I checked her room, but she wasn't in there."

"Great," Kin stood up and reached for another plate, but the house phone rang. She reached for it and answered. "Hello, Kin speaking." She placed the phone in between her shoulder and ear as she cleaned up the kitchen and listened to the other line. "Yes, she lives here…yes….Ok, thank you, goodbye!" She hung up the phone and sighed.

"What happened?" Ino looked at her as she was going up the stairs with everyone else.

"Found Sakura." She went upstairs with Ino, telling her the story,

"So let me get this straight," Tenten grabbed her bag as they walked out the house together. "you mean to tell me Sakura packed her shit and dipped on us?"

"Basically." Kin nodded.

"Why?" Karin threw her hands in the air, a group of girls looking at her weirdly.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "it probably had something to did with last night."

"Ugh," Temari grunted. "that bitch wouldn't shut up!"

"Well where is she now?" Ino asked, fixing her hair before meeting up with the guys again before class.

"Campus office."

"Great," Tenten sighed, scratching her back. "now we have to go and get her?"

"Yep. They're not giving us a late pass because of this."

"You mean they thought we drove her away?" Karin yelled again.

"Drove who away?" Naruto popped up, no school bag, just walking his best friends to class.

"Sakura," Ino rolled her eyes.

"For…?" Shika stretched his voice.

"She tried- no, _attempted_, to sneak out of the campus last night." Temari grunted, rubbing her eyes.

"Seriously." Wasn't really a question from Sasuke.

"They called me before we left say she tried to leave. Now we have to pick her up, no late passes." Kin walked with the boys to the campus office.

"That's too bad," Neji scratched his head. "we were going to throw a party tonight, and we were going to invite you girls, but-"

"Who said we couldn't go?" Tenten smirked at him. She then nudged Ino, who was mentally drooling at Sasuke.

"Huh?- Oh yeah, we could come, no problem." She smiled.

"You sure?" Naruto smiled at the girls. "What about Sakura?"

"Eh, she'll live. We'll ask her if she wants to go…If we talk to her." Hinata blushed at Naruto's smile.

"You'll talk to her. Trust us. We'll see you guys at lunch?" Sasuke smiled at them, mainly at Ino.

"Yeah," she smiled back. They waved to their guy friends as they walk in the office to retrieve their 'lost' friend.

"Are you girls here to get her?" the front desk lady pointed her sharp pencil to Sakura, sitting in the corner, head down, hair covering face.

"Yes ma'm." Ino smiled sweetly at the lady. She smiled back and went back to her computer.

"Let's go, Sakura," Temari tapped her shoulder to indicate that they were leaving, with or without her. She got up and walked slowly behind the group.

"She's not even going to say 'sorry'?" Ino whispered to Kin. Kin waved it off.

"I don't she cares." She looked back at the lacking body known as Sakura. "Just leave her alone."

"Yeah, her and Temari alone." Ino smirked at Temari, who nodded in agreement.

"Let's just get to class and we'll worry about her later," Tenten waved the problem off and reached the school.

It's 10 in the morning, and the girls are sitting in the campus garden with the boys, giggling, talking as such to each other during their break from classes.

"So," Sasuke ruffled Ino's hair as they were cuddled up in the corner. "what happened with you and Pinkie?"

"We're not talking." She shrugged. She looked to find Sakura far away from everyone, eating by herself. "I don't care, she had us thinking she was missing."

"At least forgive her. She was mad at you, I think." he scratched his head. "Just talk to her tonight."

"But what about the party?" She looked at him, thinking she not going to that party.

"Exactly. She _is_ coming, right?" He looked back at her.

"Um…didn't I say we weren't talking?" She sat up and looked at him sternly.

"it's ok, it's ok, I was just asking." I grabbed her and laid her back down on top of him. "I don't care if she's coming or not, as long as you're there, that's all I need." That truly made Ino smile.

During this romantic moment, the rest of the gang was hanging around the tables, playing Spin the Bottle.

"How are we gonna play this and we only have 20 minutes left of lunch?" Karin asked, sitting on the bench next to Kin.

"You just answered your own question, smarty." Temari set up the game as everyone sat around the bottle, now on the floor.

"You guys can play, I'll be back in a bit." Tenten got up and walked away from the garden, to the backyard fountain, just to relax. She then noticed the bushes rustling in the background and she looked up, only to see Neji stand there with all his glory.

"What are you doing here?" He walked over to her, sitting next to her on the ledge.

"Oh, um, just here to chill out, needed time to think." She blushed slightly and moved over a little bit.

"Mhmm. Sure." he smirked at her. He then brought her chin to his face, centimeters away from each other. "Why are you really here?"

"I'm serious!' She laughed and backed away, her hands in the air. "No lie!"

"Alright." They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then he smirked again and put his arm around her. "So," he said seductively in her ear. "are you going to be my date to the party?"

"Um…" she blushed more, the close contact driving her wild. "m-maybe. But I don't have anything fancy to wear."

He chuckled. "Silly girl," he played with her earlobe. "you don't need to wear anything fancy. Just wear…something sexy."

"I can do that. What time is it?"

"Around 9:30. Try to make it, please." He lean forward and started kissing her neck. She blushed 1,000 roses.

"I'll try. Then after that?" She looked at him when he looked at her.

"Whatever you want." The leaned closer to each other- before the school bell rang. They pulled away fast and looked away from each other. "Well, let's get going, I guess." he stood up, held out his hand and pulled Tenten up.

"I'll see you tonight," he stopped in the middle of the campus, seeing no one around except couples kissing each other goodbye. "make sure to look gorgeous, gorgeous."

"Alright." She smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back and smiled in her hair. "See you then." she pulled away, still holding onto his hand. Cute and typical couple stuff.

Too bad they're not a couple.

* * *

"Ino, can I borrow your blue eye shadow?"

"Yeah, here." Ino passed the shadow to Hinata while putting on eyeliner in the bathroom mirror.

"Temari, where's your bronzer?" Tenten asked, tweezing her eyebrows.

"To the left, top drawer." Adding light pink blush to her face, Temari grabbed her cherry pink lip gloss and added it to her pale lips. "Where's your eye liner?"

"Ino has it." Temari stomped on her pumps and yelled out of the other bathroom.

"Ino! Give me the liner!"

"Not until I get that bronzer!"

"It doesn't even match your skin!"

"I don't care! Give me it! And while you at it, tell Karin to give me her red scarf!"

"Ok Snooki!" She finished with the bronzer and ran to the other bathroom, the one downstairs where Karin, Kin and Tayuna (she finally came back from her unexpected trip) were in and asked for Karin's red scarf.

"No way! I'm using it! Is she coping my outfit?"

"I don't know, you look nice by the way." Karin wore a skinny black dress and fishnet stockings with blood red lipstick with her hair tied up.

"Thank you, you look sexy too!" Temari smiled as she wore black skinny jeans, a layered grey shirt with grey pumps and her hair was curled.

"Thank you, then give me something red before she yells at me." Karin looked around in the room and saw a red bracelet. She threw it to her and Temari dashed off as fast as she could upstairs to Ino's bathroom, her wearing a dress like Karin's, only hers was much shorter and much skimpier. She had on what basically looked like hooker boots on and red lips like Karin's. Twins much?

"Here's a bracelet." She threw it to her as Ino smiled and wore it on her right arm. Hinata stood up, wearing a over the shoulder black dress with black stilettos. She finished applying her mascara and smiled at her reflection.

"You really look nice, Hina!" Ino cheered at her friend, hugging her.

"Thanks!" She brushed her semi-wavy hair and grabbed a pair of silver earrings as she walked over to the bathroom Tenten was in. She walked in and saw Tenten in a strapless grey dress, somewhat like a tube top dress, showing off her fantastic tan legs and wearing open toed heels. She looked at Hinata and smiled.

"You look nice." She grabbed the hair curler and waited for the thing to heat up. "Where'd you get that dress?"

"Wet Seal before we got here. I like your dress." Tenten smiled and started curling her hair like Temari did. Her elbow length hair covered her shoulders and framed her face perfectly, she looked like a goddess. "You need anything?"

"Yeah, can you help me find that necklace I wore when we first got here?"

"Sure," she looked around in the bathroom for a long necklace, silver, with a hanging heart at the end, encrusted with real diamond studs. She bended over and saw it on the floor, next to the cabinet. She picket it up and placed it around her neck when she was done with her hair, "There you go!"

"Thanks baby doll." She reached up and grabbed a bottle of Victoria's Secret Pink perfume and sprayed some on her neck and wrist. She then turned around and sprayed Hinata. Finishing the final touches with earrings and a ring, they walked out the bathroom to see everyone downstairs, ready to go. Kin wore her favorite dress: A dark blue halter dress with pumps, since she was already tall like Hell. Tayuna wore grey leggings with a tube dress with beautiful dragon designs on them and grey flats. More casual than sexy. But knowing how hot Tayuna is, she can pull off any outfit. "You girls ret to go?" She smiled with her goofy accent.

"Yep!" Karin yelped as she opened the door for the girls and locked it behind her. "This is going to be great!"

"Damn right!" Ino strutted down the walkway, hands in the air, spinning around. "We're so hot!"

"The boys are gonna flip over us." Temari smirked as she fixed her hair from the wind gust.

"Get ready, boys, the bitches are coming!" Kin yelled on the top of her lungs. Boy, is she gonna feel that in the morning.

"Hey girls!" Naruto greeted them at the door, wearing a black V-Neck shirt and black jeans, looking at their outfits. "You look fantastic!"

"Thanks, dude!" Temari hugged him as they walked through the door to pumping music in their house: Everyone has at least someone to dance with on the dance floor, in this case, all over the house. The staircase was right in front of them, and a lot of people were either talking, cuddling, or kissing.

"Why, excuse me miss?" Hinata turned around to see Naruto with a rose in his mouth. He laughed on the spot. "Care for a dance?"

"Sure," She grabbed his hand and led each other to the big crowd near the stereo system.

"Sasuke…Sasuke!" Neji patted him on the chest as he was kissing another girl. Sasuke pushed the girl away with a abrupt, "What?"

"The girls are here." he pointed to the group of girls walking around and Sasuke pushed the girl away farther from him. He wore a white shirt and black jeans like Naruto's. Neji wore a black cuffed button down shirt with jeans. "You ready?"

"Hold on." He grabbed two shots of Vodka and gave one to Neji. "One for the money, two for the hoes, three to get laid," They then gulped down the drink. "Let's go." He walked toward the girls with a sweet smile.

"Hey Sasuke! Hey Neji!" Karin yelled as she hugged both of them. "Cool party!"

"Thanks, you girls look great." She looked at everyone's outfits, mainly seeing Ino's short dress.

"Thanks," Temari smiled. "Where's Shikamaru?"

"Out to get more food, your brother's over there," Neji pointed to the couch, where Gaara sat with four others girls. He waved her over and blew a kiss to everyone as she walked over through the crowd.

"You guys look nice," Ino smirked at Sasuke. "Very casual, but then edgy and sexy. I like that."

"Thanks. Where's your friend?" He walked Ino and Tenten over to the kitchen, where it was much quieter.

"Who, you mean Sakura?"

"Uh, yeah? We thought she was coming?" Neji grabbed four bottles of spiked lemonade.

"No." Tenten took a bottle and shrugged. "We haven't spoken to her since we picked her up."

"That's not nice." Sasuke played pouted at the girls. They smiled. "At least try to talk to her, for her sake."

"For what?" Ino looked at him curiously. "Why should we try to talk to her is she's only gonna ignore us?"

"Well it's the thought that counts," They all laughed.

The party was in full swing now. Going on midnight in about 20 minutes, everyone was having fun, having sex, or having drinks. A whole lot of having.

Naruto was sitting in the corner of the room with a tipsy Hinata on his lap, kissing each other like they were about to die, when the doorbell rang. He grunted and pushed Hinata off of him slightly, sitting her next to his spot as he went to answer the door. When he opened it, his jaw dropped to the floor. He stood there for a few seconds and moved out the way to let the person through. The person, who was a female, walked through the house like she owned it. She had on laced up heels with dark stockings on with a short dress on, very much like Ino's, with a medallion on her neck, her long hair flowing straight down her back. Almost every guy in the room stopped to look at her, the girls getting jealous.

Naruto walked back towards Hinata, who sat looking at the walking figure. "Who is that?" He asked her.

"It's little Miss Teenage Drama Queen." she rolled her eyes.

Sasuke and Ino were also making out in the kitchen, Neji and Tenten totally disappeared. Their little sex session got interrupted when they finally re-appeared.

"Yes, Tenten?" Ino looked up to see her looking down at her, smirking.

"We have a guest." Ino then shot up, hitting Sasuke on the head. She got off the countertop and stared at her.

"What do you mean, _guest_?" The word slithering off her tongue.

"Exactly what I said, Bob Saget. We. Have. A. Guest."

"Who. Is. It?" Ino got annoyed now. This is their little code words. 'Guest' means that some chick from another planet came in a looks better than Ino. It's like a Grenade from The Jersey Shore: Some fat ugly chick.

"Why don't you ask her for yourself, you whore." Someone spoke out. They both turned around to see, none other than, Sakura Haruno, in the flesh, with _Ino's dress on. Her dress! _

"What'd you call me?" She walked over to Sakura, who just stood there, untouched. It took Sasuke, Neji _and_ Tenten to hold Ino back. "And who do you think you fucking are?"

"I'm better than you, and yourself?" She said, bright smile on her face as she held out her hand, for Ino to apparently shake. Smartass.

"Better than me?" She tried to pry from Sasuke's tight grip. "Since when you freak?"

"Since today. I realized that I'm not scared of you Ino. You just used me as a friend. I'm not taking up to it anymore. You can be you, I'm not taking your bullshit no more! So you can go fuck yourself while I just stand here, being my true self, always better and stronger than you." She turned around and walked away, Ino fumed by now.

"Oh my gosh!" She flipped out sitting on the kitchen floor, kicking and screaming her heart out. "How dare she? HOW DARE SHE?" She stood up and punch the freezer in anger.

"Ino! Calm down!" Tenten grabbed her before she punched someone in the face. "Don't listen to her, you don't need her!"

"Exactly. She's just trying to bring you down." Neji gave her some water and patted her back. "You know you're the shit, don't worry about girls like her."

"You're right." She coughed after drinking the water. "I don't need her. She's crazy anyway. I'll be fine. Thanks guys." She smiled and hugged them, and crawled back to Sasuke, the others traveling away from Ino and Sasuke. The party continued, her still making out with Sasuke, and everyone else having a good time.

It was close to 4 in the morning and the party was about ending. Naruto was all over Hinata, as they were both completely drunk off their minds. Neji brought Tenten upstairs for a while to talk about "something."

"I'm having so much fun," she was swaying back and forth on his bed, finally crashing onto his shoulder. "I don't wanna leave."

"Well you don't have to." He looked down at her still form. "You can always stay here."

"As much as I want to, I cant." She brought her head up and shook it. "I gotta get home and study."

"Forget about that," He grabbed her chin like he did at the fountain earlier. "stay here. You're wasted out of your mind."

"I can't, sorry." She smiled, falling down on his sheets. "But then again, your bed is comfortable."

"I know." he smirked. He then climb over her body to grab her a pillow, before she grabbed his shirt and brought him down to her level. "Hi there." he again smirked.

"Hey." Her alcohol covered breathe filled his airways. "You wanna know something?"

"What?" he leaned in closer. Their noses were touching as she felt her hand go along his back.

"I think you're really hot," She un-did a button on his shirt as she looked down at her lazy form.

"I know you're gorgeous." He then closed the gap between them. Her arms traveled to his neck as he started to take off her dress slowly. He eventually was shirtless and she was in her bra and panties as they started to have a very _steamy_ session.

About 30 minutes later, clothes and all was on the floor, bed covers spread out on the bed itself, as Tenten laid on Neji's chest, sleep finally fell over her. Neji smiled and grabbed his bed sheet and covered the both of them up. Kissing her forehead, he reached over and turned off his lamp, to complete darkness.

Now, he swears he's in love.

The party was over and the guys minus a Neji were on a platform, thanking everyone for coming out for the party. But there was one more thing someone wanted to say.

Sakura got on stage and as she got wolf whistles from the boys in the crowd, she cleared her throat:

"Dear everyone: As you may know, I am Sakura Haruno, the girl who tries to escape the Female Campus late last night." She paused as she heard murmurs from the crowd. "As what you might not know, I live with the worst bitches you can ever imagine. Ok, I lied. Not all of them are bitches. But their leader is." She then found her source, sitting next to Hinata, Temari and everyone else except a Tenten, sitting on the couch in the corner. "Ino Yamanaka, yes the blonde one, is the most manipulative woman you will ever meet. She's cruel, horrible, mean and lastly, not even that pretty. I used to be friends with her, we did everything together, but that all changed when she turned into a cold. Hearted. Bitch." She spat into the microphone. Ino was on the verge of leaping into the platform and killing Sakura. She still wasn't fazed. "So, men, if you ever feel the need to sleep around, looking for a good time, don't sleep with her, you might catch something."

"OMG SAKURA HARUNO I'M GONNA KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" Ino struggled in yet another tight grip to hold her before killing something. "YOU BETTER SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN YOU BITCH!"

"Oh, and one more thing," She sighed, ignoring Ino's threats, staring down at Sasuke who was amazed by her speech. "Sasuke," she smiled, stepping down from the platform. "You remember when we first met, when you first came here?"

"Uh, yes?" He frowned at her, not knowing where she was going with this.

"And you know how I really wanted to talk to you, right?" She still smiled, holding his hands in hers.

"Yes…?"

"And you know how I sat in that empty lunch area, like a fool, waiting for your ass to come eat with me, sitting with my only true friend in that dammed house, think that you was coming, right?"

"Look, I'm sorry, I had-"

"Sex with Ino." The crowd went wild. All you heard were 'WHAT?' 'YOU JUST MET HER YOU RAPIST!' and 'I THOUGHT YOU WAS GAY!.'

"…" he looked at her with a cold stare.

"A close friend told me. But don't worry about it. You know why?" She touched his hard cheek.

"Why not?" He said sternly. No one was supposed to find out, dammit!

"Because," she leaned in closer to his face, "I still love you." and then closed the gap in between them. Then you heard 'OH BABY!' 'OH LALA!' 'YOU BETTER GO IN, SASUKE!' 'YEAH BOIII!'

He couldn't resist her lips. They were much more juicer than Ino's were. He cocked his head sideways, deepening the kiss, Naruto was standing next to them, smirking and nodding.

Ino stood still, not believing her eyes. She could see perfectly what was going on. She couldn't believe it. Sasuke…_with Sakura? _How do you drop Ino, the prettiest girl on the campus, for _Sakura, _the manly woman. She grabbed her stuff, grabbed Hinata, then stormed out the house. At least tried to.

"Ino!" She turned around and saw Naruto run over with Shikamaru. "Where are you going?"

"Home!" she started crying. "I can't be in here any longer! I hate the both of them!" She then dropped down on the floor and cried her heart out. Shika knelt down and hugged her tightly. The rest just stood around her.

"It's ok, Ino. You don't need them. They're just…random extras in your life. On to the next one." Shika shrugged as Ino wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks, Shika." she sniffed into his dark green collared shirt. "That help somewhat."

"We can chat tomorrow. Good night girls." Naruto kissed Hinata goodnight, oblivious they're dating now, as they went home, trying to comfort Ino.

Back to the party, Sakura and Sasuke stopped their long kiss session and smiled at each other. The rest of the house was empty as the party was done, everyone talking about the remaining moments of the event. They didn't bother to clean up, just stood there, staring into each others eyes, wanting to-

Wait, this is Sasuke we're talking about.

He didn't do all that. He did this to cover all that up.

"What is wrong with you?" He pushed her away roughly and backed away slowly.

"Nothing. What's wrong with you, fucking with Ino like that?"

"Because I can!"

"You two aren't together!"

"…" Silence.

"Exactly." She smirked. "Fine, if you don't want to accept the fact that I love you, you don't have to. But I know one thing for sure," She walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "I know you liked that kiss."

"Get out my house." He pushed her away again and pointed to the door. She didn't budge. "I said get out!"

"Why should I?" She rolled her neck at him.

"Get. Out. Before I kill you." He seethed at her. She then rolled her eyes and left the room, closing the door behind her. Sasuke then turned around and punched the nearest wall. How can she use him like that? Just to get Ino? _'Well it worked,' _he thought. _''cuz now she hates me.' _

"You alright?" He turned around and saw Naruto standing their with two brooms in hand.

"Yeah, just…tired." He walked over and grabbed done of the brooms.

"Mhmm…tired. That's what they call it now-a-days." He gave him the broom and started cleaning the living room.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BICTH!" The threw her pillow at the window, Hinata, Karin, Tayuna, Kin, and Temari sitting in a circle in their pajamas.

"She finally grew balls." Temari chewed on a chip.

"Well, now she's gonna grow a fucking foot in her head once I'm done with her!"

"I can't believe she wore your dress," Karin drank her water in shock.

"SHIT, ME TOO? THAT WAS THE LAST DRESS THEY HAD IN STOCK!"

"It'll be alright, Ino." Hinata called to her friends, texting Naruto.

"NO IT WON'T! UGH!" She then crashed onto her bed and hit herself with the pillow. "I hope you die Sakura Haruno!"

"Now, that's not nice," Kin shook her head.

"For all you know, she could have said the same about you." Tayuna laid down on Kin's back, eyes closed.

"Whatever." She then rose up. "Where's Tenten?"

"I have no idea." Temari shook her head, chomping on the snacks.

"Hinata, text your boyfriend and ask him where Tenten is at or have you seen her?"

"Sure," she texted him the question and it came back a few seconds later, saying, "She's upstairs."

"With who?" Karin took off her glasses and looked at them.

"Neji, she's spending the night and coming back early."

"I hope she realizes that it's going on 6:30." Ino shook her head.

"She's still sleep. She'll get up once he get's up." Hinata shrugged. "At least she got something tonight. I was about to with Naruto before you-know-who came in the building."

Temari shook her head and smiled. "I didn't even bother with Shika, Gaara was being to over-protective again with me."

Kin rolled her eyes. "Protective baby brother."

"Protective _killer_ baby brother." She corrected they all, even Ino laughed.

"Well, I'm glad it's Saturday. We can sleep in today." Hinata fell on the floor and grabbed a random pillow.

"Yeah, and boy, am I tired!" Tayuna rolled off of Kin and grabbed a pillow for everyone on the floor.

"Thanks doll face." Karin grabbed one. "What now?"

"I have a question." Kin sat up on her elbows.

"Hm?" Ino looked down from her bed.

"If we have a, you know, Majority Rules thing, can Sakura get kicked out of this house?"

Ino stared at her for a quick second. Then a devious smile creeped onto her face. An awful, awful grin popped up. "Girls, we're gonna have a vote. Tomorrow morning, we-"

"This morning," Hinata corrected, face in the pillow.

"Gather everyone, except the skank, and Tenten has to be back before noon today."

"Now I have one problem with your plan, Engine." Karin looked at her. Ino shrugged. "Do you honestly think that we girls are going to _be_ up, and have Tenten up _and_ back, by noon today?"

"All votes have to be in by midnight tonight. She can't possibly miss the noon service."

"Whatever."

"We'll set our alarms for 10:30 to wake up. Then we talk. I want that bitch out so fast…"

"But, I highly doubt Hinata's gonna vote against her best friend." Temari pointed to Hinata, face still in pillow.

"Oh yeah, forgot about her. Hinata!"

"What, I'm up." She shot up, looking around.

"We're thinking about kicking Sakura out. What do you think?"

"…Ask me that when I've had my coffee. Good morning." She then went to sleep.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Ino. Let's discuss this in the earlier morning." Karin agreed. Everyone nodded and got covers and got comfortable on Ino's floor. "G' morning girls."

"G' morning, Karin."

Late that night, Ino grabbed her phone and went to her To Do list.

• Wake up

• Gather girls, talk about MJ

• Kick Sakura's shit to the curb'

• Call Sasuke

• Apologize

• Go out for lunch

• Have sex by midnight.

Mission accomplished.


	3. Welcome to my Intervention, everyone

Aha, chapter three is here, darlings!

Thanks to **zoe1995** for telling me to update today. I promised her, so this is for you! (P.S: You should check out her story. It's about NejiTen *squeal!*) Enjoy!

* * *

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

The alarm went off, yet again, trying to wake up the sleeping form under the messed up sheets. A muscular arm reached out and turned it off, sitting up from his recent position. He stretched, trying not to disturb the sleeping girl on top of him. He saw her stir a little from the sudden arrangement and looked up.

"Good morning," he smiled, rustling up her curly, yet tangled, hair.

"Morning," her head collided with his bare chest again, trying to go back to sleep with no prevail. "what time is it?"

"Like…" she looked over at his clock, his blurry vision not helping at all. "8:33."

"Ugh," she moaned, rolling herself off his bare body, wiping her eyes when she was on her back, yet again. "I feel like shit."

"You're telling me." He was held up by his shoulders, looking straight ahead at his wall. "Did you have fun though?"

"Oh most defiantly, sir," she looked over and kissed him on the lips, smiling. He leaned in, kissing back, wrapping her around the covers again. Then came a knock on the door.

"Oh, Neji! Breakfast's ready!" Naruto called out, completely oblivious that he just ruined their moment. They got up, Neji giving her a T-Shirt of his and basketball shorts, got dressed and all, going downstairs.

"I still can't believe she did that!" Shika laughed with everyone else as they were sounded by the others at their table when they came down. "I mean, yeah, she wanted revenge, but she went _way_ too far."

"I know." Sasuke rolled his eyes, noticing, the two walk in. He smirked. "Well, look it here, we have unexpected company!" Everyone turned around and saw Tenten stretch to her tip toes and yawn. They all smirked with him.

"Well, good morning, Miss Tenten. Care to join us for a morning feast?" Naruto, striding over to the pair, acted polite and grabbed her hand.

"Sure," she rubbed her eye, following Naruto into the kitchen, Sasuke and Shikamaru looked at each other, nodded and literally ran to Neji, blocking his way to move.

"Tell me why," Sasuke stood in front of Neji, him only taller by an inch. "you didn't tell us we had company?"

"It was unexpected." He yawned.

"Yeah, ok." Shika smirked. "Was she good?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, dumbass." Sasuke pushed him slightly. "Was…she…_good_?"

"Oh," He sounded out. "Then he thought about all of last night. "Fuck yes," he smirked, walking past them to get breakfast. He left the two dumfounded behind him. They looked at each other, their face wide.

"So, Tenten, did you have a good night sleep?" Naruto smiled, pouring her another glass of juice.

"Yes, I did actually," she smiled, looking toward Neji, both Sasuke and Shika hot behind suit. "Sorry that this is such short notice. I didn't know I was gonna sleep over."

"Aw, it's ok!" Sasuke sat next to Gaara and finished his pancakes. "You're welcome here anytime you want."

"Really? I'm not, like, a burden, am I? I don't wanna disturb anything…" They all laughed, she blushed silently.

"Trust, if you were disturbing something, we wouldn't tell you." Naruto patted her back. "You wanna call the girls, tell them you're here?" She nodded and handed her his orange Blackberry. She dialed Hinata's number, already seeing it was in his phone and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hina! It's me."

"Oh, hey! How was your slumber?"

"Oh shut up." She heard her sweet laugh through the call. "I'll be there a little late, like around 2, I guess."

"Ok. Wait, Ino wants to talk to you," she heard rustling and heard Ino's sing-song voice.

"Hey sexy!"

"Hey beautiful."

"Put me on speaker, we all have to talk,"

"O…k?" she placed the phone in front of her, placing it on speaker. "What's up?"

"Are all the guys there?"

"Yes, they're here. What happened?"

"Ok, you remember what happened last night with Sakura. Right?"

"All I remember was that she came."

"Yeah, you wasn't there when it happened!" Shika laughed, pointing to Sasuke.

"That was the worst night of my life." He slammed his head into the table. Then he did it repeatedly. Naruto slapped him to tell him to stop.

"Dude, tell me why, Sakura got on stage, you know that little platform that we were _all_ supposed to be on?" Neji smirked and listened. "So, Sakura stole your spot and told Ino off: saying she such a bitch, I hate you, you always bring me down, and whatever. Then she grabbed Sasuke and kissed him, full throttle on the lips!"

"No. Fucking. Way." Tenten sounded out, basically laughing her ass off. Neji was just silent. "Are you serious?"

"No lie, honey." Temari's voice came up. "Ino dashed out before something worse happened."

"Then Sasuke started flipping out, saying he didn't like the kiss." His head shot up, totally forgetting about that moment.

"Now, I hate her guts, and we need you guys vote." Ino's voice came back on.

"For…?" Gaara finally spoke.

"Majority Rules."

"Oh, no! I'm not in this Ino! I wasn't there!"

"And…? We need your vote, Tennie. I want her ass out of our house."

"Does everyone agree?"

"Temari, Karin, Kin, Tayuna, and I agree. Hinata refuses to agree, because that's her best friend-"

"I thought I was your best friend, Hina?"

"You are! Well now, Sakura doesn't tell me shit anymore," her voice came back up. "Ino really wants her out, I just love her too much to do something like that to her."

"Awe," some of the guys went, Neji shaking his head. "well Sasuke agrees."

"You damn right I agree-wait. This has nothing to do with us."

"We understand that, but we need more votes because Hinata won't and I highly doubt Tenten will either." Karin came to the phone.

"Why do you want her out the house, Karin? You're so friendly to her." Tenten scratched her head, trying to untangle her mess.

"Yeah, but not behind you back. She treats me like dirt. So I do the same. She always had this sick attitude around me. Trust, the way she acted last night, she's always acted like that. She has just never properly introduced us to her. She's a cold hearted bitch behind those evil eyes."

"She has a reason for it, to be honest," Sasuke took the phone from Tenten and placed it in front of him "I mean, you girls have been treating her like she's scum, well some of you girls. You girls lied to her, always telling her this and do something else. It's not-"

"Oh, did I forget to mention she told everyone that Ino had sex with Sasuke?" Naruto added, smirking at Sasuke reaction. Both Tenten and Neji looked at him weirdly.

"You…had sex with Ino…already? When?" Said a bewildered Neji.

"Uhm…"

"The day we went on webcam with you guys, the day Naruto got drunk." Ino admitted.

"We went on webcam really late. When did you guys-" Tenten thought about it and cringed. "Never mind."

"That early?" Shika lifted his eyebrow in amusement.

"Yeah, but she told me I was supposed to meet up with Sakura, just to 'talk'"

"Dude, you said that?" Tenten spoke into the phone.

"Yes, but I didn't know she liked him!" Ino screamed. "So this isn't my fault!"

"You're right," Gaara spoke, yet again. "it's all of yours."

"How?"

"It's your fault Ino because Sakura trusted you to bring Sasuke to her, not to have sex with him. It's Sasuke's fault because he's a fucking sex addict. Hence the time in Miami." The guys snickered. "Sakura's fault because she didn't have the courage to stick up to Ino's tactics and force her to bring Sasuke to meet her for lunch, know the type of person Ino is, no offence, so she kind of expected that."

"I was with her when she got stood up at lunch." Hinata spoke into the phone. "I told her that Sasuke has better things to do, though I didn't mean literally, than to come and meet you for a lunch date he didn't even agree to. She just sat there, ignoring me, knowing I was right. That's gonna affect her future if she becomes obsessed like that."

"Then I think the best thing to do is to talk to her. All of you. Together. She cares about you girls a lot, she just might not show it. Just talk to her about her recent actions and maybe you girls can work something out."

"Damn, Gaara." Tenten frowned. "You're not even a girl and you read our situation like a book. How come you're not a freaking girl?"

"That," he stood up, walking toward the staircase. "I can't tell you." He walked upstairs to his room, leaving the rest to figure out this situation.

"Maybe he's right," Karin voice was heard softly through the call, talking to someone else. "maybe we do need to talk to her."

"No, you girls need to talk to her. I'm not saying anything until she apologizes." Ino spoke back to her.

"Ino, just hear him out: You girls were kind of rough on her, just ease her pain by apologizing, please?" Sasuke asked all the girls.

"Ugh! Fine we'll talk to her. But we're gonna need our Tennie back by 2! So finish what you two were doing or whatever, I'll call you later."

"Oh fork you, goodbye."

"Bye doll face!" She ended the call and handed it back to Naruto.

"I can't believe they want her out the house. I know she's a headache, but jeez."

"But even if you did go through with this," Shika yawned. "it's not official."

"Yeah, the head dean has to see the real reason why a group of people want this one person out." Sasuke sighed.

"I know that, but, it's still hard to believe. And to think we were all close friends."

"Yeah, well, I hope your situation gets fixed soon, we have to get going to this thing at some guys house, you two have the house to yourselves, knock yourselves up-I mean off, see ya'll later!" Naruto grabbed everyone, even Gaara, who got dressed upstairs and left the house.

"You ok?" Neji sat next to Tenten as everyone left the house.

"Yeah, I'll live."

He wrapping his arm around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm just tired." She stood up, grabbing Neji's hand and led the way to his room.

"I thought you was tired," he smirked, watching her take off his shirt for him.

"I am. Tired of life." She kissed him and pushed him onto the bed. "I just need to get away from it all."

"Welcome to my world," he got on top of her and started kissing her furiously on the lips.

* * *

"Welcome home, Tenten!" Ino rushed to the door as she saw Tenten walk through. "I missed you!"

"I…missed you too?" she hugged her blonde friend back and went upstairs to her room. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, Hinata and Temari went to get food, Kin, Karin and Tayuna, I have no idea, so I was left alone." She pouted, sitting on Tenten's plush blue sheets.

"Did you guys talk to Sakura yet?" She found her hair ties, brushing her hair into two long braids.

"No, we were waiting until you got here."

"Are you going to apologize to her?"

"Most likely not."

She turned around from her mirror and looked directly at Ino. "Why not, Ino?"

"Because, Tennie," she sighed. "she publicly humiliated me throughout the fucking campus'"

"Oh, please, Ino. I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"She called me a fucking walking STD."

"No she didn't she said, 'you might catch something.'"

"Exactly. A walking STD."

"Ino," she walked over to her and sat her down next to her Marilyn Monroe pillow. "listen. You know I love you with all my heart. But sometimes, girl, you're fucking dense." She looked confused. "You sleep around with anything that has two legs. She's calling you a whore. But you've called her more worse than that, and I hope you've realized it.

"She hates your guts for what you've done to her. You've made her life a living hell ever since you two became friends. She has looked up to you like a big sister,, even though you're younger than her. Don't take her for granted. Trust, friends like her come around once in a while."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She looked down, actually looked, dare I say, innocent? Guilty? "I'll talk to her."

"Thank you." Tenten hugged her baby sister, smiling." "You won't regret it, you'll feel so much better!"

"_You'll feel so much better, talk to her Ino! _What a load of malarkey," Ino whispered next to Tenten, a few hours later, everyone in the living, one side with all the girls, the other side, Sakura. She sat cross-legged in the love seat, waiting for someone to say something.

"Oh shut up, pig. How about you start?" Tenten pushed her slightly on the back.

"Hell no!"

"Excuse me? I've been sitting here for 10 minutes now," Sakura whined, tapping her fingers. "can we please hurry this up?"

"Listen, Sakura," Kin spoke up, looked at the wall behind Sakura's head. "We, as a group, have treated you with equal amount of pain."

"Not all of you have."

"Alright, some of the girls have given you equal pain to dwell over. But we brought you here to tell you that we're sorry."

"I didn't mean to be a bitch around you," Karin propped up, getting in the flow of this conversation. "I was just trying to be nice. But you was always being stubborn around me when we went out together. You always complained how you couldn't get a guy to go on a date with you, and I tried to help you with that, but you didn't accept it, and turned into….this." She pointed to Sakura's current attitude. "I just want my friend back."

"I'll admit, I was being wrong to you, but you always got the good guys, ditching me and leaving me with some loser. I got suck of it! But, I accept you apology."

"Ok, well," Tayuna sat up, trying to think of a time she betrayed Sakura. "you remember fall of '08? When we went to that college party?" Sakura nodded slowly. "And you remember when you got drunk and I left you downstairs with a whole bunch of guys, and you told me not to because you'd eventually end up out of control?" She nodded again. "The only reason I did that is because you looked like you were having fun, I didn't know that you have this alcohol problem when around boys. That, you should have told me."

"But I told you that I can't be left alone when it comes to that kind of stuff!" Sakura yelled at Tayuna, clearly remembering what happened on that night. "That's what happened when you trust supposedly _best friend_ with hard situations."

"You're right." Tayuna agreed with her statement. "I should have listened and should have been a closer friend. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt by anyone. I'm terribly sorry about that night."

"It's ok. I'll get over it." _'Too bad it won't be any day soon'_

"Alright, my turn." Hinata sighed.

"Hinata, you didn't do anything to me. If you did, you would have told me right?"

"Of course, but, I haven't been a good friend. I didn't invited you to Sasuke's party, though I'm somewhat glad that you didn't, hence my drunken state."

"Yeah, I remember seeing that. Draws and all." Sakura nodded off, remember seeing Hinata sprawled on the couch one she walked in.

"I promised myself not to get drunk, like my previous times before, and looked what that turned me into. I'm sorry for breaking your promise."

"It's alright, you don't need me to look after you when you get wasted. It's alright." She smiled. So far so good.

"Ok I got one." Tenten snapped her finger, scratching her face and stared at Sakura. "You remember when I took you home to meet my brother who came back from Brazil?"

"Mhmm, Derek," the girls sighed in a dreamy way. Tenten looked at them with a 'gross' look.

"Anyway, and how he had that big welcome back party?" Sakura, not in her state of mine, nodded. "And how…Derek…had his way with you."

"YOU AND DEREK HAD SEX?" Karin yelled, jumping out her seat.

"Lucky bitch." Kin shook her head.

"Well, it's wasn't technically _sex_," Sakura scratched her head.

"But it wasn't technically _making out_," Tenten looked at her again.

"Then what was it?" Ino begged.

"It wasn't serious. It was-"

"Oral sex."

"JESUS CHRIST!" Temari yelled, covering her ears.

"…" Kin, Karin and Tayuna's eyes all bugged out their heads.

"You serious?" Hinata looked at her wild friend.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"What so unforgiving about that?" Temari asked, poking Ino due to her lack of breathing.

"One, that's my brother. Two, he has a girlfriend. Three, he was 28!" The girls 'Ooooh'ed at her.

"So, shouldn't Sakura be apologizing to _you_?" Ino pointed to Tenten.

"Technically, yes, but that's beside the point. You told me, like you told Tayuna, not to let you get drunk and/or high, alone with some random guy. I promised you I wouldn't. I saw you go into the bathroom with Chase-"

"Mhmm, Chase." The girls sighed again.

"Oh would you stop that! Again, I knocked on the door, you told e the go the hell away."

"I didn't know that was you, Ten."

"You so did, don't lie. He was raping you in that bathroom and you told me to 'go the hell away.'"

Sakura stayed silent, looking at the floor.

"Don't even say 'Oh, but I liked it,' because I know you didn't. You came to me crying at the end, saying he raped you in the bathroom and that you're a whore. It took me all my brainpower to not knock his teeth out. So, where I'm getting at is, I'm sorry for leaving you in the bathroom and not keeping an eye on you better."

"It's fine," Sakura sigh, thinking she might not be able to listen to anymore of these apologies. "it's just, he was such a sweet guy."

"That's how all guys seem at first. Trust me, they pull that card more than they should."

And for the first time ever, mainly that whole night, Sakura started crying. She hates crying in public, but she was in front of her sister, her family, they wouldn't shun her, even through they've tried. For a bigger twist, Ino, the coldest bitch in that group, went over to her and hugged her. _Ino_. The one who didn't want to apologize to her. _Ino_. The one why threatened to kill her friend.

"I'm sorry, girls," Sakura said, muffled by her sniffles and Ino's sweater. "I know you probably hate me by now."

"We'll never hate you. You're family. You may annoy us, we may get into fights, but we'll never hate you." Ino hugged her tighter, her started to cry a little bit. "We love you with all our hearts. Don't you forget it."

Sakura looked up and saw Ino's semi-red face. Then she thought of something: Out of all the shit Ino has done to her, all the shit she put her through, all the shit she made her do, she actually cares for her. Ino's not that type of girl to cry over spilled milk, but when it comes to family, she'll fight to the finish. "I'm sorry, Ino, I'm a horrible friend."

"No, I am." She wiped Sakura's face with a tissue. "I ruined your life with everything thrown at you. I've treated you like dirt, like garbage, lower than scum. I've never really saw how much you've meant to me. You was my first friend, you was the first one I call with anything, good or bad. You was always there for me, and I used you. I was being selfish. I wasn't being the 'picture perfect' friend you've always wanted. You're right. You've always been right. I'm not that pretty, but you, you're flawless, gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous, beautiful. I've always wanted to be a different person when I met you. I wanted to change my ways. You made me into a sweeter person, everyday, every time. You're a sister to me, and I love you. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, everything I've said to you, everything I've done to you. I'm sorry for not being there for you, for not being a good friend, for ignoring how you made me feel this entire time. You mean a hell of a whole lot to me, and I never want to not be your friend ever again."

"Awe, Ino!" Sakura smiled and hugged Ino, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry for not being as cool as you are, for not being able to do the stuff you was able to, to be pretty as you, to be you. I was a coward back then, but I promise, from this day on, to all of you, that I'll try and be a better friend. Even if that means pulling a few strings, I'll do it. For my girls."

"Group hug!" Temari yelled, all the girls gathering around and hugging each other. They all laughed when they fell to the floor, just like old times. "Let's promise never to leave each other's side, no mater what the cost, or the situation." She put her hand in the middle of the circle, then everyone else added their hand to the pile, Ino and Sakura being the last ones. They all smiled and yelled, 'Sisters forever!' as their arms went up in unison. They fell back again, laughing and smiling at their silly actions.

If only they could look into the future.

* * *

This is majorly short. I had absolutely no idea for this chapter. I hope I didn't make you guys mad, this was like, 14 pages. Please review, I'll love you forever! Also, if I don't have chapter 4 our by September 1st (I have to get ready for school, pronto!), you guys have every right to scream at me, telling me to hurry up. I'm working on Lies, Love, Live! right now so calm down, Kay?

Buhbyee~!


	4. Welcome to my betrayal, Ino

**Warning: Language, Sexual Content, Amounts of Fighting, etc.**

* * *

Sakura sat on her window ledge, looking at everyone outside, running to classes. She smiled: she was glad she didn't have classes today, for today, my fellow friend, Sakura is sick. Yes sir, sick. She saw a group of boys walk around, following a group of girls.

'_Reminds me about all of us,'_ she smiled slightly.

She got up and went downstairs to the kitchen to grab her medicine and a water bottle. Her feet clapped to the floor a bit because the floor was freezing cold. She ran back upstairs and back into her warm bed.

It's been 3 days since the big intervention with the girls and now, they're all happy with each other and all good friends. Psh, yeah right.

A knock came at her door, then a small, petite body, known as Hinata's came into view, wearing a purple and black scarf around her neck, a white plain short sleeve under a grey vest with black pants and purple flats. Sakura smiled and wave at her friend.

"Hey, you feeling any better?" she walked toward her sick friend and sat next to her bed on her pink mushroom chair. Sakura nodded slightly. "I got you some cinnamon bits from that new café you like."

"Thank you, Hina," she grabbed the box of the melt in your mouth sensation, opened it and popped one in her mouth. She moaned in delight. "where's everyone else?"

"In class. I decided to check up on you since you're all alone here."

"Awe, thank you," she smiled at her friend. "but I'm fine, I get the house to myself, it's quiet, without Temari screaming like a madman, and best of all, I get to watch the cuties walk by from my window." she winked.

Hinata playfully pushed her. "You ain't nothing right." she shook her head, laughing.

"I know, that's why you love me." she smirked. "How are you and Naruto?"

She saw her friend blush slightly. "We're alright. He gave me flowers today."

"He got it bad," she sounded out the last word. "you got him sprung girl!"

"I guess I am too, I really like him, a lot. He's sweet, nice, caring, loving, very passionate, very-"

"Hold up!" Sakura shot up from her bed, staring Hinata down. "You and Naruto…did _the deed_?"

"N-not really! We were talking near the fountain and we started making out before we got caught."

"By who?" This story was way too juicy for one sitting.

"I don't know, some teacher doing rounds." she shrugged. "I didn't expect to actually to have sex in a public, yet private, place."

"Oh my Jesus, Hinata!" She cheered, hugging her shocked friend. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks…I guess?"

"What about everyone else?"

"Temari refuses to admit she likes Shika…to him. Neji really likes Tenten, even though we kind of figured that out already. But they're a really cute couple. Ino and Sasuke…I have no idea actually."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard from this group of girls that this one girl late last night saw Sasuke sneak into one of the girls houses. I asked them who'd they heard that from, they said from Tayuna."

"Wait, I'm confused."

Hinata sighed. "You know those group of girls, like, down the street from us, in that yellow house?"

"Yes."

"I overheard them saying that they heard from another girl, Caitlyn, I think, saw Tayuna walking down our street and saw Sasuke walk into another girls house."

"Oh, ok. Now I get it. But what was Tayuna doing out that late?"

"No idea, nor do I want to know. All I know is, is that Ino doesn't know what happened. That means don't tell her shit."

"Why not?"

"Tayuna said that if Ino finds out, she'll blame it on us."

"For…?"

"She's Ino. She'll find an excuse."

"Did he seem suspicious today?"

"He was distant, I'll give you that much."

"Oh gosh wait until she finds out."

"This is for her own good. I love her, but I don't want her to get hurt."

"Yeah, get back to class, you'll miss something important." Sakura push her slightly out the chair.

"Oh please, I know everything they're talking about in that class. But I'll leave you be." They hugged, as Hinata bid her goodbye. When she made sure the door shut, she ran to find her phone to call Tayuna. Knowing her, she's not in class. She found her name and called her. She waited for a minute before you answered.

"Hello?"

"Dude, what the hell did you do?"

"Oh, Hi Sakura, you feeling better?"

"Why- yes I'm fine, what the hell did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hinata just came here and told me about you seeing Sasuke last night walk into some girls house."

"Oh, that." She didn't respond for a few seconds. "I didn't do it."

"What the- I don't care if you didn't Tay, what did you see?"

"Alright, jeez, no need to be feisty." Sakura rolled her eyes. "I was with a group of guys when I saw Sasuke walk past. I said hi, we waved back, and we went on with our night. I looked back and saw a girl with brownish hair, darker than Tenten's. It looked like she had hazel eyes and semi-tan skin. That's all I saw. They hugged and she kissed him on the cheek and invited him in. That's the last I saw of them that night."

"Alright, but why not tell Ino?"

"Because, she's gonna bitch at us, so best to keep her silent."

"Alright, I'll call you later."

"Please don't. Bye." She hung up on her.

Sakura rolled her eyes and went back to her bed. She looked at her wall and thought about everything she heard this morning.

'_What will Ino think? I hate hiding stuff from her, she'll be disappointed.' _She eventually 'thought' herself to sleep.

After classes, the girls came home all tired and fed up with their teachers, that they just went straight to their rooms, not talking to one another. When Sakura saw Temari pass her door, she whispered her name and saw Temari look in. Sakura motioned her to come in and shut the door. She did as followed.

"What?" she whispered, shutting her door, the room dark except for the outside lights coming into the room.

"Did you hear about Sasuke?" she got out of her bed and motioned for Temari to sit next to her on the floor.

"No…" she sat down next to her and stared at her.

"Tayuna told me that she saw Sasuke go into some other girls house."

"What?" she then abruptly covered her mouth, noticing she said that a little too loudly. "When?" she whispered again.

"Last night, she was with her friends and she saw him."

"I'm guessing she doesn't know." Sakura shook her head. "Then I'm gonna tell her." she got up before Sakura grabbed her arm before she made one step.

"No! Don't Tayuna told me not to tell her, that means you too!"

"Now why shouldn't I tell my friend, who I at times hate, that her 'boyfriend' is possibly cheating on her?" She whispered loudly at Sakura.

"I don't want her to get angry at us."

"Why us!"

"I don't know…"

"…"

"…"

"I'm telling her." Temari ran out her room, Sakura hot behind her, trying to stop her. They reached Ino's room and Temari barged into her room, only to stand still at Ino's figure. Sakura crashed into her, but then looked at what Temari was gaping toward to.

"Ino…are you…ok?" Sakura shook out. Ino was in fettle position on her bed, her hair all mangled up, make up smeared all over her face, her room a mess, her whole attitude, a wreck.

"Get away from me!" She yelled, throwing her diary at them. Temari and Sakura ducked, the book dropping down the stairs. "I fucking hate you!"

"What's wrong?" Sakura pushed pass Temari and walked over to he friend, dodging the various objects Ino threw.

"I heard what you said you bitch!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"THAT SASUKE'S CHEATING ON ME!"

Temari and Sakura were silent. Ino looked back down and cried again. Apparently she wasn't supposed to hear that conversation. "Ino…we're-"

"Don't say shit! I fucking hate you guys! Why wouldn't you tell me?" Didn't she just say 'Don't say shit'?

"Blame Tayuna. She told Sakura not to." Temari pointed to Sakura.

"And you would listen to her?" She tell at Sakura.

"Don't blame me! I wanted to tell you, but Hinata told me not to tell anyone!"

"Now you're gonna blame Hinata?"

"Hinata didn't do shit!" Everyone went quiet when Hinata yelled from down the hall. "Tayuna told me to say that!"

"What the Hell! TAYUNA!"

"Tayuna is not here right now!" Tayuna yelled. "Please leave a message after the FUCK YOU SAKURA!"

"She's yelling at us for what you told me!" Sakura ran out of Ino's room and straight towards Tayuna's room, kicking her door open. "Hinata and I didn't do anything! You decided to be a fucking bad friend and not tell Ino shit! What kind of friend does that?"

"You do apparently, because you didn't tell her! She found out by her damn self!" Tayuna stepped closer to Sakura, most likely spitting in her face when she was talking. "What does it matter to you, though? I thought you didn't like Sasuke since your little stunt you pulled at his party. You told me that he was nothing in your life, that you don't need a man, yet why do you always complain that you want a boyfriend to dance with every time I invite you to one of my or my friend's gigs. You're fake. You're annoying. This is why no one in this house likes you. You're a piece of shit. I don't blame Sasuke for not liking that kiss. Why would he touch you? Why would anyone touch you? You have absolutely no boobs whatsoever, you look like a man, sound like a man, you're a wreck."

The room went silent. Not even one footstep was heard after her speech. Sakura just stared at her, analyzing what she just said. She wasn't a pro at comebacks, but she wasn't a wimp to fighting. She had to come up with something quick, she was delaying time.

"I'm not a heroin addict, whore."

Then, all Hell broke loose.

All it took was one sentence, one smirk, one punch in the face.

Tayuna grabbed Sakura's hair and threw her into the wall, breaking everything on her shelf. Sakura got up quickly and dashed for her legs, bringing her down with her, punching her in her ribs. Tayuna grabbed Sakura by her neck, not only choking her, but bashing her head into the alarm clock stand next to her bed. About this time, everyone heard the crash and ran up to her room, attempting to break up the fight. Sakura kneed her in the chin once Temari picked Tayuna up to break to fight up. Instead of being pulled away by Temari, she hurtled down towards her and pounded her face in the floor. Ino helped Temari this time to drag Tayuna away from Sakura before she caused serious damage to her face.

Hinata ran over to her friend and wiped the blood off her face with a tissue. "That wasn't the smartest move, Sakura."

"It just came out." She sat up, her arms shaking under her weight, causing her to collapse. "I didn't mean it."

"But she meant what she said." Kin walked over to the girls with a hot wash cloth and some water. "You have a tendency for striking low blows."

"It was wrong, I'm not gonna lie." She shook her head, Hinata placing a nearby pillow under her head. "But I'm not apologizing now. Some day, though."

"Yeah, 'cause I don't want to see your body somewhere in the middle of some fucking forest in Vegas. So give it some time."

"But where's Tenten? She missed all the action." She smirked, the girls shrugging their shoulders.

"She's probably at the guy's house." Hinata sat back, brushing the hair out of her friend's face.

"Speaking of the guys, can I tell you girls something? And promise not to tell anyone, mainly Ino and Temari?" Kin leaned in, whispering to the attentive girls.

"Sure, what happened?"

"Remember when you called Tayuna and she told you how Sasuke went over to some chicks house?" They nodded slowly. "That's not the true story. What was true was that she was out with her friends and he went to some girl's house. What wasn't true was that He had sex with that girl. What had happened was she's friends with that girl, Cait, and she was over her house with her other friends. Sasuke came over and Cait did kiss him on the cheek, but she didn't have sex with him. She left shortly after that. He caught her once she was leaving. The only ones that were in there were Tayuna, Sasuke some other girl, and Shikamaru. He was there since after school. Tayuna was the one that actually had sex with Sasuke, covering up her ass. That 'some other girl' told me that she had a threesome with Sasuke and Shikamaru, and they asked her to video tape it. She didn't do it, but the other person that was there, who I dare not mention, but you all know him, did video tape it. So, after that, the person who I am not going to name apparently told Tayuna to suck his dick, so she did. Soon enough, it was a foursome. That's why yesterday, Hinata, you saw a unopened pregnancy test in the cabinet. That's hers."

They both looked at her shockingly. No one dared open their mouths. Kin just nodded her head slowly. "It's all true. That girl even recorded it onto what she thought was her phone, but was actually mine. Every last bit of the video, is on my phone. They were high and drunk. They didn't know any better."

"Wait, so what you're telling me is that I mainly got punched in the face, for absolutely no reason, because of her actions? Ino hates me and Temari because Tayuna fucked her 'boyfriend' and Temari's boy toy?" Sakura sat up one last time, the pillow helping her.

"Basically."

"This is a load of BULLSHIT!" Hinata quickly covered her mouth, sensing that the other girls were still downstairs.

"Don't say anything. You didn't hear it from me." She left the two alone, thinking about what she just told them.

Later on that night, at the dinner table, it was relatively quiet for once. Tenten came back from the store getting food, not at the guys house fucking Neji senseless, and prepared tacos with a side of salad and yellow rice. Ino picked at her food, still mad about earlier, Tayuna didn't touch her food, still angry about earlier, and Sakura was being fed food by Hinata, still hurt from earlier.

"So…." Karin stammered, attempting to start a conversation. "how was everyone's day today?"

"Fine." Ino, Tayuna and Sakura said in unison.

"My day was O.K., I guess." Tenten shrugged.

"You're only saying that because you saw Neji this morning." Temari winked. "I heard he got you something."

She blushed. "It was just a necklace, no big deal."

"No big deal?" Karin dropped her fork and stared at her friend. "I'd be going crazy. That's probably one of the most romantic things a guy can do for his girlfriend."

"I'm guessing she didn't tell you that he also got her a large stuffed panda holding a ticket to go Miami with him." Temari smirked, Tenten red in the face.

"He's seriously stuck onto you like glue, girl. He's a good guy." Kin smiled, eating her second taco.

"Yeah, but,…he didn't have to go out of his way to get me a ticket to Miami. I mean, it's sweet, but…I just don't know."

"When are you leaving?" Hinata finished feeding Sakura and started eating her own food.

"2 months. It's just that I see him all the time with girls. I don't know if he's flirting back or just being nice."

"Neji isn't that type of person to cheat on someone once they start going out. He was probably being nice. Trust me, that's my cousin, I know things."

"Well, if you just so happen to _know things_," Ino finally spoke, her hair covering her eyes. "then why did Sasuke cheat on me with some dirty skank."

"That, my dear, I don't know. I thought you two weren't going out."

"He made it official a few days ago. He took me out, gave me presents. In exchange, I-"

"gave him a boner." Sakura said.

"No…well, yes, but that's beside the point! I love him, and he betrayed me!"

"What makes you think that _he's_ the one that betrayed you?" Kin asked, resting her chin on her open palm.

"What do you mean by that? I heard you guys clearly state that he was cheating on me!"

"We never said that," Temari sipped her orange juice. "we said that he went to _some other girl's house_, possibly not to cheat."

"Plus, don't you think you need to _call _Sasuke to get _his _side of the story?" Tenten sat down next to Hinata, adding sauce to her tacos.

"I guess…but I'm not taking any chances."

"Oh my God, are you really that naïve?" Tayuna sat up from her tireless expression. Ino just frowned at her in confusion. "It's obvious that you're not giving him what he really wants. He's not ready to 'settle down' with some random chick he met a little over a week ago, he wants some real pussy, not a committed one!"

"Where are you getting at?" Ino just sat there clueless.

"You really are dumb, aren't you? Not just you though, all of you." Se waved her hands to bring attention to all of the girls. "These guys are not here for a fucking relationship. Hell, I don't think they're even here for an education! They're here just for the girls. We're crowned as one of the top girls of our generation, just because our parents put us in here. They want sex. That's all they want. I don't give a fly fuck if they wine and dine you with gifts," pointing at Tenten's necklace. "or how many times you make out in a 'private but public' place," referring to Hinata's earlier statement. "They don't want to be with you. You guys aren't 'going out' with each other. Just because a guy says you're beautiful and you fuck him while at a party, or attempt to, or get him wasted enough to, or have enough balls to go up and kiss the host of the whole damned thing. They do not want to be with you. Get that through your thick skulls. Once they're done with you, they're gonna hop to the next girl, then the next girl, then the next, and so on. So don't get your thongs in a bunch when you hear that your 'boyfriend' cheated on you. What'd you fucking expect? They're young. They don't want a damned committed relationship with a girl who has a history of fucking boys left and right! So what if he cheated on you? Move the fuck on! You're young, they're young, live your damn life!"

"That's very ironic of you to say, Tayuna," Kin fake applauded her speech. "oh so damn ironic."

"What are you blabbing on about?" She retorted.

"Are you serious, you're not gonna tell her? After you just have her that very heartfelt speech?"

"Tell who what?"

"Wow, that's low. To think that Ino would have the right to know about you and her 'boyfriend.'"

This got Ino's full attention. She looked at Tayuna's face. "What is she talking about?"

"I have no idea, what _are_ you talking about, Kin?"

"So you gonna lie in front of her face, too? Don't pretend that you and Sasuke did go to Cait's house the other day." Tayuna's face dropped. She moved back from her standing position and stared at Kin's devious smirk. Ino didn't take her eyes off of her, though.

"What is she talking about, Tayuna." Her face was dead blank, walking towards Tayuna. "Tell me."

"Yeah, tell her how you witnessed Sasuke's very crude behavior to one of your female friends." Sakura gasped. She caught on earlier what she was talking about, but never in her right mind would she tell her right in front of her face! It was too soon.

"I-I have no idea what she's talking about Ino, I swear!" She stumbled. Ino looked back at Kin, her face still the same. "Don't listen to her, she's lying!"

"Kin," Ino's deathly calm voice called her out. "Tell me what you are talking about."

"Gladly," She stood up and walked over to where the two were standing near the door to the patio. The others sat there in bewilderment. "Tayuna accidentally took my phone the other day," Tayuna's face, for once in her life, pleaded her Kin to stop. "and went to go visit some friends. She met Sasuke along the way and went to their friend Caitlyn's house. One thing led to another and she ended up having a foursome with Sasuke, Shikamaru and some other guy. The other girl there recorded it onto my phone. Would you like to see it?" She smirked over to Ino, but feeling Temari's death glare on her back.

At this moment in time, Ino's world stopped. Nobody moved, nobody breathed. Kin was smirking at her, Tayuna had a fearful yet deathly glare upon her face, Ino was staring down Tayuna, while the rest were at the table in shock. No one expect that to happen, beside the people that already knew the story, But not from Kin, the supposed 'Bad Girl' of the group. She was afraid of Tayuna. She would have never done this if she didn't have the proof on her phone. Right now, she felt superior. But Ino, she felt broken apart. Her and Tayuna were never close, probably never will be. But to hear that your "boyfriend" cheated on you with your friend's "boyfriend", some random guy and your roommate isn't quite the Christmas present of the year. She didn't know what to believe. She believed Kin no matter what; Kin never lied. She hated lying as much as the next person. Right now, she was torn between asking Kin to see the video or punching Tayuna in the face for lying to her and doing what she did.

Three guesses on which one she chose.

"And then, I heard more crashes coming from the house!" one girl shouted to a whole group of people outside the school building. "It wasn't long before someone snitched and security was called to drag them out."

""I heard that Tayuna threw her out a window!" a girl with electric blue hair shouted from the back. Other people who were walking past gave a listen in.

"I'm not so sure about that, but there was a glass disturbance not too long after the shouting ended."

"What about Temari? Did she get in on the action?" One boy with dark black hair and light green eyes yelled.

"I heard that she helped Kin beat Tayuna down while she was choking Ino!" An audience member replied. More screams and shouts were heard as more people around them gather in and added in their inputs of the night before. Not too far away in the shadows, three boys stared at the growing crowd in front of them. One of them scoffed out loud.

"You see what you caused, Sasuke?" Shikamaru looked at his friend, who quite frankly didn't give a crap about the whole ordeal.

"I didn't do anything. I'm not with Ino, why is it such a big deal?" He leaned his head on the concrete wall behind them.

"No, I mean for me too. I heard from these two girls that Temari's about to throttle me."

"Well let her. She shouldn't even care; you two aren't dating."

"Do you want him to die?" The third boy, Gaara, frowned at his supposed "friend".

"I don't mean it in that type of way. I'm just saying," he flicked imaginary dust off his plaid shirt. "what happened between us and Tayuna shouldn't be the whole campus' business."

"But now it is." Gaara sighed.

"Unfortunately." Shika sighed with.

"Are they coming out today? I know that my sister, Ino, Kin and Tayuna aren't, but the rest of them…"

"They might already be in the building. Thanks to Kin for opening her big mouth, we made the school newspaper. They want us for an interview tomorrow afternoon." Shika then turned to Sasuke.

"Well they can blow me off because I'm not giving them one."

"Someone did, that's why we're in this predicament." Gaara rolled his eyes.

"That girl up there," Sasuke pointed to the girl who told the crowd everything she knows, apparently her name is Melissa Xiao Lee, about the fight. "can make up anything she wants about this. _We're_ not giving her shit."

"Over your dead bodies." Someone creeped up on the boys. They looked up and saw that it was Hinata. Calming down, they invited her to sit next to them. "Do you see the shit that you two caused? I can't even get a drink without somebody coming up to be about the damn thing."

"Be happy, you're finally famous." Sasuke smirked at her expression.

"For all the wrong reasons, thanks to you two." She frowned, folding her arms.

"You're welcome, beautiful." Hinata looked at Sasuke as he winked at her with his infamous smirk spread on his face.

"You're adding fuel to the fire, dude, stop." Shika hit him on his shoulder, not doing much.

"I do what I want," Sasuke frowned at his friend and looked back at the female. "and nobody is going to tell me what to do."

"I'm not telling you want to do," she held her hands up in front of her. "I'm just saying, you're messing with the wrong people. Just be careful."

"Y'know," he relaxed at focused his eyes on her small figure, but very available assets. "for a girl who's related to one of my friends while screwing my other, you're not that bad looking."

"Thanks for the compliment. But I'm not falling for your looks, or your game. I'm with Naruto whether you like it or not."

"Oh, I completely understand that." Sasuke placed his hand on his chest. "I just don't understand why he hasn't bedded you yet."

"_Excuse me?_" she shrieked.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but you know, you are a very beautiful girl, I'm quite shocked he hasn't- or you, I don't know which position you like- had his way with you. I certainly would have already."

"Listen jerk-wad," Hinata leaned in closer to him, his smirked now more present. "unlike you, Naruto just so happens to be a gentlemen. He asked me if we should have sex, yes he was, but I'm not ready. So realize that I'm not falling for your player shit. Stay away from me, stay away from Ino, and learn how to be a little more respectful to others; maybe you'll get some respect back."

"Right, I'll take your advice," he tore his attention away from her and back to his two guy friends. "Let's go. We're late for Chemistry."

"And you care..?" Gaara sat up and wiped away dust from his jeans.

"No, I just want to get out of here." They all, including Hinata, sat up and cleaned themselves up. "I'll tell you _soul mate _that you said Hello." he smirked in her direction and walked away to her class. By that time, the campus grounds were empty and Hinata grunted loudly and walked back to her class building. But before she turned to leave, Sasuke was right behind her, one hand on her hips, the other on her chin. He kissed her neck slightly and whispered in her ear. "Trust me, I'll make you forget you ever met Naruto. Remember that." Then he was gone. Hinata was no less that angry with him and stomped off to class before she got to even more trouble that she was in already.

Talk about on to the next one.

"Today was _horrible!_" Tenten yelled as her, Hinata, Sakura and Karin walked in from a long day. The house was abnormally quite for this time of the afternoon. "I swear," Tenten sighed as she plopped her body into the loveseat. "who knew what one night can get you into."

"That's not even the worse part!" Karin whined, laying down on the couch with Hinata. "I went to the bathroom around 12 and, like, 5 boys came in to ask me about what happened. I was, like, 'Um…get the fuck out, maybe?'"

"That's fucked up." Sakura stretched from her laying position on the other couch. "Where are they even?"

"I overheard that they were taken to the security office before they went to go see Tsunade."

"DUN DUN DUN DUNN!" Tenten made motions with her hands as Sakura said their principle's name.

"Now I just feel sorry for them." Hinata shook her head. Daring not to mention what happened earlier with Sasuke, she dodged the subject and looked at Karin, who looked very confused. "What's clouding your brain?"

"Nothing spectacular." she sighed.

"C'mon, tell us!" Sakura whined in response. "They won't be back for three more hours, I need entertainment!"

"Then go in Temari's room and play with her X-Box." Tenten added in.

"She locked the door before we left." She whined more.

"Nice. But really, it's nothing worth talking about."

"Are you sure?" Hinata placed her hand on Karin's knee.

She nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, really."

"Then maybe, for once, we can have a normal night." Tenten laughed, the others joining in. That all stopped once the doorbell rang. Sakura looked at the others and got up to answer it. She looked out the peephole, which was way too high for her, and grunted.

"Who is it?" Karin whispered.

"Security with Ino and Kin. So much for a normal night." She sighed opening the door to the very tall, yet very handsome, tanned security guard.

"Hello Ms. Haruno. Ms. Yamanaka and Ms. Tsuchi are to be supervised to us daily. They should not leave the house until further understanding." The security guard explained, letting the two girls go into the house.

"Thank you very much, have a good night, sir."

"Good night, Ms. Haruno." As he turned around to leave, she closed the door. It's very weird being called by your surname around here.

"How are you two?" Karin asked, hugging both girls.

"Better than before." Ino cracked her knuckles. "Did you girls just get home?" They nodded. "Oh."

"How was it out there today?" Kin asked, sitting on Tenten's lap in the chair.

"Dreadful. But the worst part of it all was that Sasuke was having a ball with it." Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Figured as much. He broke up with he early this morning."

"He needs a reality check; this world does not revolve around him." Sakura frowned.

"I spoke to him earlier today for you, Ino." Hinata rubbed her arm.

"And?" she looked at her pleadingly.

"Didn't go out as well as I thought it would."

"What makes you say that?" Tenten attempted to sit up.

"He tried flirting with me. He told me that he would 'make me feel like I never met Naruto.'"

Karin scoffed. "He is such a jerk!"

"He is just never going to stop." Ino shook her head, sitting down where Hinata was before. "I get threatened to be thrown out of here and he's just flaunting his power. Why did I ever fall for him?"

"Please tell me that's a rhetorical question." Sakura joked, receiving a little smile from her friend. "You wanna stay in and watch a movie?"

"We can't leave anyway, do you have classes tomorrow?" Kin asked, raiding the refrigerator.

"Tenten and I don't until 1:30." Karin hit the sleeping girl with a pillow when she finished her sentence.

"Then can you stay with us until we have to go back? The other two and us have to share a spare home, two at a time. I'm with her, so nothing bad can happen again." Ino pleaded to the two. "We leave around 1:10."

"Sure, we wouldn't mind." Karin grabbed her lips and mocked her voice while she slept. "Oh my God, Karin, I hate you." she threw the pillow back at her. Everyone laughed.

"Thanks girls." She then got up and search through the DVD rack. "What movie shall it be?"

"John Tucker Must Die!"

"Mean Girls!"

"Easy A!"

"I want a horror movie!"

Ino just looked at the group she called friends fight over what movie they should watch for the night. She just smiled when they started hitting each other with pillows. Ino had to admit, she loved her friends. She loved those assholes with all her heart. She started to laugh as she jumped into the mess and hit the others with whatever was soft. Realizing that these girls were the only thing in her life, besides her family, that she can really trust. In the end, they all ended up on the floor, laughing their lives away.

Wonder how long it will take for them to laugh their friendships away.

* * *

**Yay! I finally finished this!**

**Boo! It took me 10 *bleep*ING MONTHS.**

**But I'm really glad I got to finish this. So now I'm gonna write another chapter of this and possibly L.L.L.**

**Hope you liked it 3.**


	5. Welcome to my fist, psycho

It's been three long weeks since the altercation at the girl's house, and the longer the days dragged on, the less people began to talk about it. It was actually peaceful for once, especially for Temari, who is usually to always in a bad mood. And the best part of it was; she didn't have to talk to Tayuna! Hurray!

Walking to her classroom, late of course, in dark gray skinny jeans with plain white sneakers and a Gilly Hicks sweatshirt on, Temari had a huge smile on her face. Not only was being 35 minutes late to her block making her feel like she won the lottery, especially since it was Trigonometry, she had nobody to tie her down. That's right! She dumped that asshole with the pineapple hair! He had been thinking about doing it since the week after she did her dues, and saw him once she left Tsunade's office. She waved at him, but he just glared at her and went the other direction. Talk about rude. Later on that night, she messaged him on Facebook asking him what crawled up his ass and decomposed. Their exact conversation went a little like this:

Temari: You're cool for ignoring me this morning.

Shikamaru: I had a reason to.

Temari: Bullshit! I didn't even do anything to you!

Shikamaru: That doesn't even matter.

Shikamaru: Look, can you just leave me alone for once?

Temari: For once?

Temari: **FOR ONCE?**

Temari: You crazy son of a bitch, I haven't messaged you since the day before I got busted.

Temari: So how do you sound?

Shikamaru: Listen,

Shikamaru: I'm not in the mood to talk, especially to you.

Temari: WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO!

Shikamaru: Nothing.

Shikamaru: That's the issue.

Temari: Wait, what?

Shikamaru: Oh, nothing, just drop it.

Temari: No! I'm not just gonna 'drop it!'

Temari: Tell me!

Shikamaru: No!

Temari: Oh my God, why are you being such a fucker right now?

Temari: Just tell me!

Shikamaru: Can you PLEASE leave me the fuck alone right now!

Temari: NOT UNTIL YOU FUCKING TELL ME WHAT I FUCKING DID WRONG?

Temari: WAS IT THAT I BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOUR ONE NIGHT STAND?

Temari: WAS IT BECAUSE I RATTED BOTH YOU AND SASUKE OUT TO THE DEAN AND GOT YOU TWO DETENTION?

Temari: WHAT IS IT MAN?

Shikamaru: You know what Temari?

Temari: What?

Shikamaru: Go fuck yourself, fucking slut.

Shikamaru has signed off.

Yep, and that's pretty much how it all went down. Later on, she texted him saying to 'Go fucking jump off your roof, nobody will miss you!' So if you really thought into it, they broke up. Pretty harshly to say the least. But now she was free, free like a bird in the beautiful morning sky. Free to go flirt with any boy she wants! Hey, it's hard keeping a reputation like that.

When she walked into her classroom, 40 minute late in a hour and a half lesson, the teacher really didn't care, since he was used to this. Not like it mattered to the both of them. She got straight A's in that class, even though she hated it with a passion…maybe more than she now hated Shikamaru. That would be a hunch. Sitting down in her seat, dragging out her laptop, she started doing the one thing she's good at; multitasking. As she typed down the notes on the board, she was busy stalking people on Facebook like any other bored person would do during class. Scrolling down her News Feed, she saw that a certain douche bag had changed his relationship status from 'It's complicated' to 'Single'. 35 people liked it, 30 of them females on the grounds.

"Heh," She scoffed aloud. 'for a genius, he really is dumb. We've been done for almost two weeks, and _now_ he decides to change it?" She then saw a notification that she was tagged in a comment. Now usually, if that happens, it either a good conversation that you just so happened to be in relation to, or a really bad one. Since said notification was from no other than Shikamaru himself, it was really bad. She clicked on the little rectangle in the corner and the link led right back to his changed relationship status. Some girl named Aurora commented on it saying 'Who were you 'complicated' with?' He replied with her name, along with 'She was such a total buzz kill.'

She was a total buzz kill.

_She was a total buzz kill._

'_Me? A buzz kill? To him?' _she thought, no longer paying attention to the teacher up front. _'That has to be the most fucked up thing he has ever said about me…over Facebook nonetheless!' _She sighed loudly in her seat as the conversation between the two kept going. During that time, she decided to creep on this Aurora's page. Temari had to admit, she did strike a surprising resemblance to the Disney Princess, so she was very beautiful. But looks don't mean anything once you meet personality. Going back to the two's conversation, Aurora commented on how she hated people like that, it ruins the whole purpose, blah blah blah. Then out of nowhere, this chick has the _nerve_, the _audacity_, the all around **rudeness**, to put in a comment:

Aurora: Well, I don't really know her that well, but she sounds like a total bitch xD

Oh no this bitch didn't. That irked Temari's last nerve, and she had a lot with this lazy muffin. She cracked her knuckles and began furiously typing in the comment box:

Temari: That's really funny, because I'm only a bitch to people that don't deserve my kindness.

That'll teach those dick bones. She felt good that she was about to start a Facebook fight, and when that happens, it's only gets better.

Aurora: Um, excuse me, but this is A and B conversation, so C your way out this this LOL.

'_Oh my God, _so_ original.' _She rolled her eyes. _'let's hope she doesn't bring in a Chuck Norris joke.'_

Temari: That's weird, because I *am* in this conversation. Do you know how? Your new fuck buddy tagged me in it like the pussy he is.

She smirked and did a little dance in her seat. She can just see it now: Shikamaru in Lunch, looking at his laptop, complaining on how troublesome she was being to this girl. _'But you know what? I don't give a shit.'_

Shikamaru: How am I being a pussy for tagging you in this?

Temari: Because, you are one.

'_This feels great!' _she smiled, while her classmates next to her tried to see what she was smiling about. It was very rare that you saw Temari _smile_ in Trig. _'I'm going to ruin this fucker's life, for sure!'_

Aurora: Well that's not very nice…

Temari: Oh please, you have no right to say that.

Temari: You said perfectly clear up there that I 'sounded like a bitch'.

Temari: So don't even try it.

Aurora: Ok, FIRST OF ALL, I DO have the right to say that; it's called Freedom of Speech, honey.

Aurora: SECOND OF ALL, I have the right to voice my own opinion about somebody. This is *my* Facebook, so therefore, I'll say what I want.

Aurora: It's not my fault you basically killed the relationship, being all demanding and shit.

Temari's jaw dropped. "That's it," she spoke out loud, knowing half her classmates were crowding around her to see what was going on. "this bitch's going to wish she never messed with me."

Temari: LOL so do you think you're cool because you have rights? Well newsflash honey, nobody gives a shit on the internet. He tagged me in this, so therefore I get to say what I want. Just because you want his dick now, and I cock-blocked your moment, doesn't mean to have to go all ape shit on me.

Aurora: I suggest you watch who you're talking to. I'm not your average girl.

Temari: Says you, and 10,000 other girls in the country.

Aurora: You sound like a fucking dumb-ass right now, like, who do you think you are? Some jealous ex-girlfriend? HAHA, you look real tough right now, oh yeah.

Aurora: And for your information, I'm not trying to get with Shika, I don't even know the guy that will to hook up with him!

Temari: That doesn't stop some girls.

Aurora: Are you insinuating that I'm a slut?

Temari: Uh, DUH!

Aurora: You really don't know who you're messing with.

Temari: Obviously I do, since I'm still dragging on this conversation.

"Temari," a girl right behind her spoke out. "you should defiantly fight her."

"Yeah!" a boy to the right of the girl screamed. "I like how she says you 'seem like a bitch' and yet she's acting like one to you!"

"Oh believe me, I'm thinking about it." She laughed as she kept on fighting with her.

Aurora: You sound like a fucking hypocrite right now.

Temari: How? You never met me in your life!

Aurora: Exactly, and you're being all bitchy to me for no reason!

Temari: Only because you assumed that I seemed like one.

Aurora: And I was right!

Temari: Happy now? Now are you gonna run to your new boy toy?

Aurora: What are you talking about?

Temari: Good ol' Shikamaru! Duh!

Shikamaru: Keep me out of this.

Temari: Can't. This is your status.

Temari. You tagged me in it.

Temari: You basically asked for this to happen.

Shikamaru: So what is she wants me? Is someone jealous?

Temari: I'm jealous of nothing. Why would I be?

Aurora: You keep bring it up.

Temari: You stay out of this.

Aurora: I have something to with it, so I'll poke me nose into whatever!

Temari: Ok, I'll admit that I'm a hypocrite, but don't act like you don't know who I am.

Aurora: What are you even talking about?

Temari: Yeah, Shika, what am I talking about?

Shikamaru: I really don't get what you're trying to say, so can you just shut the fuck up and leave?

Temari: LOL I can't leave Facebook, that would be rude. But that whole façade on how you two don't know each other, plain bull shit.

Shikamaru: What?

Temari: Don't play dumb, this is the bitch I caught you texting dirty shit to while we were still "together"

Shikamaru:…

Temari: GOT 'EM.

"Wait, _that's_ the girl that he was talking to?" The same boy from before asked Temari.

"Well, there are only a few Aurora's that go here, one being a teacher." someone said behind him.

"Besides, she gave up everything to him: her house number, her class schedule, even the number of people she hooked up with. With all that being said, she's trying to deny that she's a slut." Temari chirped in, writing more comments to the quiet duo. "Oh, cry me a river, bitch!"

Temari: Aww, now the two have gone silent.

Temari: Oh what am I ever going to do?

Temari: How about you two pussies fucking speak up, my class is almost over and the teacher went brain dead with us.

Aurora: You really are a bitch,

Temari. Oh, I'm more than just a bitch,

Temari: I'm a fucking walking paradox.

Aurora: Oh wow, bring in Tyler, the Creator.

Aurora: How scary.

Aurora: Cool story, bro.

Temari: Oh wow, you used 'Cool story, bro.'

Temari: So. Fucking. Original.

Aurora: LOL does it look like I care?

Temari: Well, since you're saying that, you obviously do a little bit.

Aurora: UGH. That's it, I'm getting sick of your shit!

Temari: Are you finally gonna do something about it pussy?

Aurora: Call me a pussy one more time and I will!

Temari: …

Temari: PUSSY

Temari: PUSSY

Temari: PUSSY

Temari: PUSSY

Temari: PUSSY

Temari:

Temari: What now, bitch?

Aurora: Meet me in front of the school in 6 hours and you'll find out.

Temari began typing something smart, but then an evil idea came to her evil mind. She turned around to her peers and gave them the slyest smirk she has given anyone.

"You guys want to help me taunt this whore in a video?"

"Hell yeah!" a boy screamed in the back. Soon, everyone there agreed to be in the video. Her smirk widened, and went to Aurora's wall. She didn't have her added as a friend, but her profile was so public, you don't even have to be her friend in order to post something. She clicked on Add photo/video and clicked Use webcam. Once the video scream came up, Temari hit the record button

"Hey bitch!" she smile in the camera with everyone else around her. "You should really change your profile settings, that's how assholes and creeps get in contact with you!" The crowd behind her laughed and made insulting remarks like, 'Flat-chested bitch!', 'Way to look like a slut!', and 'You don't even stand a chance! Go die, bitch!" There was 2 minutes before the bell rang, and Temari wasn't done with her speech. So she summed it up a few words. "I'll see you later on tonight, best friend!" she spat out the word. "Maybe later on we can go dress shopping for your funeral, eh?"

With the few seconds remaining, she stopped the video and posted it on her wall, closing her laptop, and left the room with a huge smile on her face. Man, it's hard being mean.

* * *

Skipping class for the day, Hinata stayed inside the boy's house for the day with Naruto, snuggled up in his blankets, watching old cartoons and eating left over Chinese food. It's actually really romantic, when you think about it. When a commercial finally came in, Hinata rose up and stretched her arms out. Since she was wearing nothing but her undergarments, Naruto's big orange shirt and his cute animal sleeping cap, Naruto in a plain white shirt and his boxers, some would think they did the deed already. But, like Hinata said last chapter, she wasn't ready for that. Yet. Leaning back on his pillow, she sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Naruto looked up at her, using her boobs as a pillow.

"Nothing." she spoke, sounding sad responding.

"You've been in a bad mood since you got here, babe. Tell me what's wrong, please?" Hw sat up on his elbows, playing with a stand of her loose hair. "I hate seeing you like this…"

"I know, but…" she then stopped, shaking her head and moved her body to the side, her back facing her boyfriend. "it's nothing. Forget it."

"Do you really think I'm going to forget it that easily?"

"I hope you do."

"Well, I'm not." He grabbed her by the waist and motioned her body on top of his, making eye contact less difficult. "Can you please tell me what's wrong? I'm not going to stop bugging you about it."

She sighed in defeat, knowing he literally will not stop until he got the answer out of her. She then looked at him, his ocean blue eyes pleasing for answers as to why his girlfriend was being all depressing.

"Have you ever thought that…maybe…you and I…"She kept on hesitating, becoming more nervous by every word.

"That you and I…?" Naruto repeated the comment, trying to push on the conversation.

"…should, uh…"

"Hinata, just spit it out alre-"

"Shouldwehavesex?"

The room went silent, Naruto having a dumbfounded look on his face, which wasn't out of the norm for him. Hinata began to bite her lower lip and shake slightly, waiting for his answer.

"Uh…run that by me again? I couldn't hear you."

"You heard me perfectly, Naruto." She glared at him, he with a confused look on his face.

"No, I really didn't. You spoke too quickly. Could you say it slower?"

"UGH!" She cried out, letting her head fall into her open palms. She then began muffling something. Naruto leaned in closer to her small form.

"Still can't hear you, babe." he shook his head.

"Should. We. Have. Sex."

"Oh." He replied. The silence.

"That's it?" she looked up at him after 5 minutes.

"Well, what is there to say?"

"Uh, yes or no would be nice."

"No, I mean…you said you wasn't ready, so I don't see why we're having this talk right now." He brought up a very valid point.

Hinata sat up straight again and looked at the man in front of her: beautiful blonde hair, flawless tan skin, gorgeous eyes, banging body…why haven't they had sex yet? Maybe it was because she was insecure? But about what? She's one of the most beautiful girls on the campus, what's there to be insecure about? Well, all that glitters, is not gold.

"Don't you ever feel…left out that you haven't had sex yet during your time here? I mean, that's what's usually on a guy's mind, isn't it?"

"I don't see why. I'm here to get an education, along with meeting new people. I don't know about the rest of the guys, but my life doesn't revolve around sex. It's not like oxygen, which you need. People like Sasuke are always up for sex. That's not me. I know I may seem stupid, but I'm really smart. Believe this or not, but out of Neji, Shika, Sasuke and I…I was the first one to lose my virginity."

"Really?" she looked at him disbelievingly. "You would think it would be Sasuke that would lose it first."

"I know, that's what everyone says. He was the third to lose it, yet he has sex more than the rest if us combined. I really would be shocked in he was banging some chick right now!" Then something came to his mind. "Why is this suddenly a life and death situation for you?"

Hinata stiffened. _'Should I tell him about the moment Sasuke and I had? Ugh, that would defeat the purpose, it was over three weeks ago!' _She was having a fight with herself in her mind, then she stopped herself and really thought about it. "I don't know, it just…popped up, I guess."

"Oh, well, I guess that's alright. But do you really want to have sex that badly?"

"Not really, I'm just saying, should we in the near future? I mean, I've had sex before, it's just…"

"Last experience was bad, huh?" Naruto raised his eyebrows as she nodded in agreement. "It's alright, it happens to everyone once in a while. No biggie." She giggled. "But back to what you were saying, to me, we don't have to have sex right now, we met like…2 months ago, a little less even. I'm ready whenever you're ready. That may not be now, may not be tomorrow, or even next year. But when you're ready to finally let go of the negative energy of not fucking me senseless, let me know, mmkay?"

She laughed, pushing him away from her. He really does know how to cheer her up. "Alright. And thanks for listening, I really needed it."

"Anytime my cute wittle bunny wabbit." he cooed at her as he leaned onto her, both falling in the middle of the bed, teasing each other.

"Why do you call me that!" She cried out, trying to push the heavy mass off of her, but failing.

"Because you're so cute and sweet and you look like a rabbit!" He kissed her nose and tickled her until she started crying from laughter.

"N-no fair!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. "You're cheating!"

"Oh, now why do you have to accuse me of something so _scandalous_!" he gasped, continuing to tickle her. "Now, that's just rude."

* * *

With the other girls out of the house, Tayuna was there all by herself. Not like she minded. But one thing that was making her peaceful moment into a rotten one was that she hasn't gotten Temari, Ino or Kin for the shit that happened to her. If they thought that she was going to let that slide, oh boy, did they have another thing coming! She traced her room back and forth thinking of a plan to get the devil spawns back. I mean, you couldn't blame Tayuna, could you? It's not like she knew she had Kin's phone that night and the other girl that was there just so happened to record the entire drunken incident. Yes, they were all wasted. Wasted and soiled. Shit happens when your wasted and soiled. With nothing coming to mind, she grunted loudly and collapsed on her bed. It wasn't easy plotting evilness. She reached for her laptop and went on Facebook. The first thing she saw was Temari's video on some girl named Aurora's wall. She had Shikamaru and Sasuke as mutual friends. She played the video and listened to all the profanity. Talk about going too far.

"Tch, oh Temari, how you will never learn." She looked at the video comments and everyone bitching at her for being so mean for no reason. Quite frankly, Tayuna didn't want to know the reason to why the two were fighting. But the video made it a little bit more interesting. She went onto Temari's page and saw that she was tagged and commented on Shika's changed relationship status. Well, that answers everything! She read through the comments, chuckling every now and again from something smartass-y Temari added in. "…and now she's about to get into more trouble. Poor girl."

But then she saw something familiar. The girl Aurora looks awfully familiar to Tayuna, she clicked on her page and looked through her pictures. Oddly enough, Tayuna did know her. That's the bitch that recorded the entire drunken stupor that she had with Sasuke and Shikamaru!

"Being on heavy watch limits you to many things," she sighed. "one being in this fight in front of the school." She shook her head, looking through more of the pictures. Sure enough, after many body shots at parties just recently, she sound the photo of her, Shika, Sasuke, and the other guy she blew off in the video. They were all tagged in the photo. Apparently, that guy's name was Sai. "EW! I did that with…_that?_" she shrieked. "What the fuck man!"

The front door then opened quickly, revealing Karin with a red-faced Kin, mumbling something under her breath. Tayuna, being the concerned sneak that she is, went downstairs with her laptop in hand, walking toward the kitchen where the two females were conversing. "What's up ladies?"

"Bullshit, that's what's up!" Kin yelled back, her face so red, a tomato would be jealous. Tayuna and Kin long made up, a week after the fight to be exact. Tayuna and Temari, however, still talk, but don't like each other. Ino never practically cared for Tayuna, so she didn't care whether they made up or not. "You honestly wouldn't even get it!"

"She most likely will," Karin soothed her…friend. They rarely talked, and if they did, it wasn't something worth telling in public, especially in a story like this. "just tell her."

"I wouldn't even _**dare**_!" Kin screamed like she was in a horror house minutes away from being killed. "Knowing your big mouth, it'll reach Japan in a matter of days!"

"Oh please, Kin," Tayuna rolled her eyes. "My mouth isn't _that_ big!"

"It was big enough to stick that guy's dick in your mouth!"

Low blow.

"Oh ha ha ha," She laughed, dripped in sarcasm. "his dick wasn't even that big, you're making it sound like it was as big as Japan."

"Yeah, as big as Japan _on the map_!"

"Can we stop talking about dicks, please!" Karin threw her hands in the air, making Tayuna and Kin look at her. "Kin…just tell her what happened before I puke."

Kin looked at Tayuna up and down, with a spot of regret in her eyes. But knowing Kin, she really doesn't care about what she's about to say. "Fine," she turned to her other friend's direction. "do you know that teacher that we kept on flirting with when he first got the job here?"

This question peaked Tayuna's interest. "Mr. Love? Who doesn't know that beautiful, delicious, perfect frame of a man?" The girls, when Mr. Love, or what they call him, 'Dr. Love', since he is a medical student and teacher, got the job, used to always flirt with him, even though they didn't even have him as a teacher.

"Oh yeah, he is perfect…" Kin switched to dream mode and imagined that Greek God shirtless. "but that's beside the point! Guess fucking what!"

"He asked you out didn't he?"

"Good try bringing my hopes up, but no! That asshole got fired!"

"Huh? What happened?"

"I don't even want to talk about it! Karin!" Kin slammed her head on the table, signaling Karin to tell the story.

"OK, so we were skipping our second period of Trig because the teacher had to leave and didn't give us a substitute, so we decided to go to his classroom, because it was nearby, right? So we go to his hallway, and there's security outside his door! Lie, I know he usually calls for security when some girl goes crazy and almost rapes him or some shit, but these were police officers!" Tayuna's face showed confusion. "So we asked the officers to let us threw, and after like, minutes of altercations and bribing them, they let us in, only to see him get 'cuffed!"

"What were the accusations?" Tayuna rubbed Kin's back, since it looked like she was about to explode at any given moment. "Did he touch some girl?"

"That's what I heard! At first, we thought that if he even touched a girl, they wouldn't call him down to the dean's! But I think a teacher looked in his room and did some shit. But we finally asked the officers after they took him out his room what happened. They told us that after school during extra help or some shit like that, the girl he was helping was laying on his desk all seductively and he tried pulling her up off the desk. So she pulled him down and started groping him. One thing led to another, and she framed him, saying he almost raped her."

"That bitch!" Tayuna yelled. How dare that…that…tramp get the only decent looking teach in the school system fired! "What happened to the girl?"

"Nothing! She's still here! The police are coming back here I think at 6 or 6:30 to question the students about the thing."

"How are they going tot ask the students about it if nobody knows about it!-" Then something hit Tayuna. Hard. She ran to her laptop and looked on Facebook, yet again. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

"What? What? What?" Kin and Karin yelled, running toward Tayuna in the living room, looking from behind her to the laptop.

"Temari's gonna fight some chick in front of the school at 6:30!" Nobody really knows where this sudden crash of worry came to Tayuna, since Temari and her don't really care about each other. Quite frankly, she didn't care about any of these girls. But they were in this sorority as sisters; always and forever. So if one girl is fight them, she's fighting all of them. "The police will kick her out for sure!"

"What does it matter to you? I thought you hated her!" Karin frowned, looked at the video playing in front of her of Temari and her classmates making fun of the Aurora girl.

"I mean, I do…but when we got into this place, we signed up to live with females that we wouldn't like. I've known you girls for almost 5 years now. I may hated the majority of you here, but I always have your backs." She then pointed to her laptop screen. "So if this girl really wants Temari to fight her over Shikamaru nonetheless, we have to stop it before she gets kicked out."

"How are you going to do that?" Kin questioned.

"All I know about the girl is that she videotaped the bullshit that happened with Sasuke, Shika, that guy, and I. She told me she deleted it. Once I got the living shit beat out of me, I realized she never confessed to it. So, this is what we're going to…"

* * *

"Thank you guys for taking me out." Ino sighed, placing her light blue Blackberry on the table. "I really do appreciate it."

"No problem," Tenten smiled to her blonde friend and Neji order their food. "it's nice not seeing you sulk every 5 minutes."

"Oh thanks!" Ino replied sarcastically. Tenten laughed. "So what's going on in the life on Neji Hyuga?"

"It's alright, you can say," he sighed, looking at his phone even few minutes.

"Expecting an important call from someone?" Tenten asked.

"Gaara told me to keep your phone on you, he's gonna tell me something important." He shrugged. "I have no idea what he's talking about, but can't be to careful."

"That's weird…" Ino frowned her perfectly plucked eyebrows, fixing her Charlotte Russe leather jacket. What else is weird is the random weather change in August. It suddenly got really cool. But Mother Nature is weird that way. "well maybe he'll tell you soon." Then her phone starting vibrating. She picked up her phone and saw it was Kin calling her. "Yeah?" she answered.

"Ino! Get in front of the school quickly!" she yelled through her end of the line. "It's important!"

"Wait what are you talking about?" She questioned worriedly. Then she saw Tenten and Neji answer their phones at the same time, having the same expression on her face, looking at each other. "What's going on, Kin?"

"Just get it, hurry!" she then hung up on her. She slammed her phone down on the table, looking at the other two at the table. "Did you guys get weird calls too?"

"Something about going to the school?" Tenten looked back at her.

"Then yeah," Neji put his phone away and put on his jacket. "we should get down there."

"Oh c'mon man! I didn't even get to see, let alone touch my food!" Tenten whined. Just then, the waiter came in with their food. "Excuse me, can you put these in bags, please, something urgent just came up."

"Of course." The male waiter went back inside the restaurant and came back 2 minutes later with their food in doggy bags. "Here you go, miss."

"Thank you!" Ino grabbed the bags and left a tip, running out of her chair toward the school. _'I don't know what's going on,' _she thought as the three of them ran past people on the street toward her campus grounds. _'but the way Kin spoke, it doesn't sound good.'_

When they got to the front of the school, every student was there forming a circle in front of the staircase of the building, a blonde girl in the center, warming up for what seemed like a fight. Ino ran over to Kin once she saw her and grabbed her shoulder. "What's going on?"

"This girl's about to get her ass beat, that's what's going on!" A really cute boy said next to her.

"By who?"

"Temari started a Facebook fight during class, and now the girl asked her to be here at 6:30." Kin looked around for Temari and the rest of her friends.

"Well fuck! It's 6:27! Did you try talking the girl out of it!"

"We tried that already! She's not letting it down." Kin grabbed Ino, who grabbed Neji and Tenten, toward the front where the rest of the gang was. "Karin!" she yelled for the fire-head.

She turned around and smiled. "'Bout time you made it here, guys!"

"But I don't understand," Tenten thought out loud. "why are now deciding to stop a Temari fight?"

"You didn't hear? The police are here!" Tayuna came up to the group with yellow police tape, making a fighting area for the two girls to rumble.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Is this about the Mr. Love thing?" Ino questioned as Tayuna walked passed her.

"Yes, and I'm trying to think of a way to not get Temari kicked out." She wrapped the remainder of the tape around the light post and walked back to the group of girls and Neji minus a Sakura. "Have any of you seen the boys and Sakura?"

"Sakura's in the building, and the guys…I don't know." Karin thought as she shivered in her cream tank top and black jeans. Ino handed her jacket to her, since she had a long sleeve shirt on. "Maybe they're with Temari."

"Guys!" Speak off the devil- uh, pink devil. Sakura ran over to them in her black trench coat, her bare legs and blue pumps racing toward the gang. "Bad news!"

"What isn't bad about today? Dr. Love is gone, Temari's about to get kicked out, this girl's going to die today, what else happened?" Hinata complained, putting her hands on her hips.

"No, it's worse than- Mr. Love got fired?" She went under the tape and shook her head. "That's besides the point, something bad happened to-"

"Hey bitches!" someone with a megaphone spoke. Everyone turned around to see Temari with her "army" behind her. "Are ya'll ready to see this girl's weave get thrown to the ground?" She walked over to the circle as people in the crowd cheered. She walked through her friends as Tayuna pulled her back.

"Temari don't do this please! The police are here and-"

"Fuck the police!" Temari swatted her hand away. "This girl wants a fight, she'll get one."

"Please don't do this!" Hinata grabbed the sleeve of her sweatshirt, pleading. "It's not worth it."

"I'm sorry Hinata, but if I do get kicked out, you get to have my shit." She went under the tape and walked slowly toward Aurora. "So, I see you didn't pussy out."

"Why would I? It's not like you'll beat me anyway." Some people in the crow 'ooh'-ed at her comment.

"So you managed to grow a vagina in 6 hours? Congratulations!" Temari fake clapped for the girl's achievement.

"You're such a smartass! No wonder Shika broke it off with you."

"First of all, I broke it off with him. Second of all, yes I am a smartass, thank you for now noticing."

"So are you gonna fight me or what, bitch?" Aurora let loose the bowtie in her hair, her long blonde locks cascading down her back.

"I'm waiting on you!" Temari kicked off her shoes and threw her arms in the air, waiting for Aurora to throw the first punch.

"Oh please, I'm not that stupid to throw the first punch!"

"Then I guess I am!" Temari then punched her in the jaw, throwing Aurora to the other side of the ring. Aurora sat up quickly, racing toward the dirty blonde, slapping her in the face in the process. The crowd then went wild, the two girls going at it. Temari grabbed the girls hair and swung her around while Aurora repeatedly punched her in the stomach. Then being thrown to the grown, Aurora grabbed Temari's shirt, taking her down with her. With one pinning the other down, the crowd was going crazy, throwing money at the two, even throwing water to make the guys think it's some kind of weird action porno. Aurora grabbed a chunk of Temari's hair and threw her behind her, only to be taken along with her. Temari then got up quicker than her and kicked her in the stomach multiple times. Once Aurora coughed up blood, Temari knew she was fucked. But that didn't stop her from flipping her on her back and punching her more in the face. With Aurora getting in some good punches to Temari's face, the fight was reaching new heights. But, as usual, all good things must come to an end.

"Had enough, bitch?" Temari smirked as Aurora's pretty face was being replaced with black and blue bruises.

"N-Never!" Then without anybody knowing, she went inside her pocket and grabbed something small and brown.

Behind the crowd, the boys went running toward the school to see the fight that the police have yet to stop. Leading the pack was Shikamaru, his face red and sweaty, but determined to stop that fight before something bad happened.

He remembered what happened once he got home from school, seeing Sasuke at the kitchen table with Gaara eating cereal, the rest of the boys with out or upstairs, still sleeping.

_"Hey." He dropped his bag next to the couch and walked over to the guys at the table._

_"Hn." Sasuke mumbled, looking at his laptop with little interest. Most likely Facebook._

_"Hey," Gaara got up and washed his bowl and put it on the strainer. He was really the only one besides Neji and Shikamaru that attempted to keep the house clean "what's up?"_

_"Got into a fight with Temari earlier today." He rolled his eyes, sitting next to Sasuke._

_"Yeah, that's what I'm reading right now." Sasuke turned his laptop around to see the relationship status that was the cause of all this. "That Aurora chick is hot. I'll let her be my Sleeping Beauty any day."_

_"She was, that's why this whole thing blew out of proportion." Gaara glared at him._

_"True, true. But still, wasn't that the girl that-"_

_"Yes, it was, I don't wanna talk about it." Shika slammed his head on the table and grunted. Sasuke shrugged and kept reading the conversation._

_"Temari isn't shit, she sent that girl a video basically agreeing to beat her ass." Sasuke showed Gaara the video, both chuckling every few seconds._

_"I can't believe she's really going to do it." Shika shook his head which was still on the table._

_"This _is_ my sister we're talking about. She's not gonna let some girl bad talk her and expect the chick to live to tell the tale." Gaara stretched in his seat._

_"Guys, check out this status update that Aurora girl just posted." Sasuke turned his laptop again to show the boys a status update that she posted not even 2 minutes ago._

_Aurora: You guys see the girl that posted that video vv? She really needs to watch who she's messing with. You're gonna wish your boyfriend never even heard of me._

_'Oh God,' Shika thought, reading the status over and over again. 'I really did it this time.'_

_"Troublesome women."_

Now, 6 hours later, he's running toward a huge crowd of people, sweating like a pig, to stop his ex-girlfriends fight with a random hook-up in front of the school. Some life.

By the time the boy reached the font of the circle where the rest of the gang was, Aurora managed to get on top of Temari and started choking her. Shikamaru told the guys to stay back and come when he needed them. He tried to get inside the ring, but the girls were pulling him back.

"What are you doing?" Tenten yelled at him, the crowd getting louder by the minute.

"About to go save my troublesome ex-girlfriend!" He pushed passed them and got under the tape. Oh, if only he was quicker.

With Aurora still on top, she raised one of her arms in the air, revealing a strange object at the end of her balled up hand. Shika looked up and froze in his spot. Suddenly, his whole world stopped.

'_That isn't…no, it can't be..!'_

"Die, bitch!" she screamed, thrusting the object in Temari's chest, her gut-wrenching, stomach-curling scream filled the air.

Nothing but silence after that. With his world still froze, Temari was in pain with a knife sticking out her chest, Aurora with an evil look in her eyes, the crowd with shocked faces, scared, or nothing all, the gang about ready to send the girl to the nearest morgue, and there stood him. Defenseless. Nothing but worry and fear on his face for an ex he said he hated. Did he hate her? Maybe, maybe not. But all that mattered right now was that she was on the ground, bleeding.

"GET OFF HER YOU CRAZY CUNT!" he screamed, running over to the pair. The crowd took that as a signal to back up to give him room. His friends ran over to him to see if Temari's was alright. Shika pushed Aurora off her and grabbed her face, being careful of the sharp object in her body. "Tema…baby, can you hear me?"

She was still breathing, thankfully, as she opened her eyes to see a very familiar pineapple shaped head. "S-Shikamaru? Is that y-you?"

"I'm right here, babe." he rubbed his hand on her semi-smooth skin. "I'm so sorry this happened, this is all my fault."

"Nah," she coughed, her body trembling under him. "I'll take the blame for this one."

"But I was the one who did tell you about-" she placed her finger on his cold lips. He then smirked. "Don't try to comfort me, Temari. We need to get you to the hospital."

"I guess, unless I want to die with this knife in my boob."

He smirked, picking her up bridal style out of the circle. Then he stopped and turned around. "Guys, where's Aurora?"

"Who cares?" Ino shrugged, cleaning off her pants from kneeling on the ground.

"She's over there," Sasuke pointed toward the forest, where there were screams being heard. "someone dragged her in there, but I don't know who."

"Wait guys," Sakura looked around her. "where's Tayuna?" Everyone stayed quiet for a few seconds until someone broke the silence.

"EVERYONE TO THE FOREST!" The boy yelled, leading the huge pack into the deep forest, Shikamaru and Temari staying behind. Naruto turned around and saw the two not moving.

"You guys coming?" He asked, pointing in the forest, more screams being heard.

"Nah," Shika shook his head. "I'll take care of her, you guys can go on. I'll call you if we need anything." Naruto nodded then ran off. Shika took Temari to the campus' nurse, where he was told that she would be fine. Aurora didn't hit any major organs, she only has a torn tissue. After the doctor removed the knife and gave her stitches, she released the students to their home, issuing Shika to take care of her for the night. He took her to his house, brought her upstairs and rested her on his bed. "You feeling any better?" he asked, rubbing her leg.

"Yeah, I'm good." she smiled up at him, snuggled in his blanket and pillow. "Hey Shika?"

"Yeah?"

"…did you really call me 'Tema' and 'baby' back there, or was I dreaming?" she smirked at the look on his face.

He looked away blushing. "So what if I did?"

She giggled. She then sat up and hugged him tightly. He blushed more, hugging her back. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. "for everything. You've been nothing but honest and true to me- besides that Aurora bitch and Tayuna- but at least you told me about them. I'm so sorry for causing all of this drama."

"No, it's my fault, Tema. It's my fault that you got hurt. It's my fault that you two got into a fight. It's my fault that we got into an argument. I'm sorry for not giving more than enough with the two of us. The fling that I had with Tayuna and them was a pure drunken mess. I didn't even want to do it! It was just a drunken spur of the moment! I'm so sorry, Tema, you know that I-" he shut up once his lips were captured with his ex-girlfriends. He smirked as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around her waist.

She pulled away after 5 minutes, her face red, besides from the punches from earlier. "So…I guess you don't hate me anymore and don't want me to fuck myself?"

"I never hated you, and the only thing you're going to be fucking is me." He poked her nose with his index finger and messed up her already tangled hair. "Almost losing you out there made me realize that I can't lose you again. You mean too much to me."

"Aw, you're so sweet. Now shut up and kiss me again." She grabbed his face and began having another hot make out session. You can never go wrong with a kissing game.

* * *

"Hey, I wonder why the police didn't stop the fight. Sakura did say something, but never said who." With Tayuna done beating up Aurora, and the crowd decreasing to go home, The girls and guys stayed back to go in the school to see exactly why the police didn't stop the fight before Temari got stabbed.

"Well, since all the police tape is up here, let's go down here." Naruto pointed to an empty hallway where the tape was left in the entrance. He ripped down the tape and led the way to the classroom where there was some leftover bags from nowhere. "Whose bags are these?"

"One of them is mine," Sakura moved passed Naruto to grab her pink messenger bag. "the other three I never saw before."

"That's weird." Sasuke moved closer to the door and cleaned off the window, trying to look inside. "Oh my God…guys…"

"What is it?" Tenten pushed passed him and looked inside, seconds later gasping. "Is that…?"

"Neji, help me open the door. You guys really need to see this." Neji walked over and since the door was locked on the inside, the two had to kick the door down or throw something at the window. Sasuke tried kicking it, Neji managed to throw one of the bags at the window, then reaching to the knob to unlock it. But before he could do that, he caught a glimpse at what was on the desk.

"I'm seriously about to fucking puke," he unlocked the door an pushed it opened, turning away from the horrible sight. Everyone else walked in the room and looked around; the room was trashed, every chair was thrown some where, the desks had dark pools of blood, sharp materials were drenched in the liquid, the windows were broken, the dead body on the desk was decomposing, the glass cabinets were used to break something, every-

"WHAT THE DEAD BODY?" Naruto screamed as everyone turned to shut him up.

"Do you want everyone to think that we killed…who is this even?" Ino pointed to the body faced down on the teacher's desk.

"It looks like a student." Hinata backed away from the desk, bumping into a closet that was slightly opened.

Naruto walked over to the body and tried to look ay who it was. "Well, let's see who it is."

"You idiot!" Sakura threw a broken ruler at him. "You're not supposed to touch a person that just died! They'll dust it for fingerprints and convict you of the crime!"

"Well we already broke that rule. They'll dust the rule and see different footprints in the room."

"Ugh, where are the rest of the girls when you need them!" Ino whined.

"At home, not seeing this gruesome sight." Naruto crept away from the body and looked toward his girlfriend. "Babe, you alright?"

"I-I-I-" she stuttered, pointing in the closet, making everyone walk toward her. "I-I-I-"

"Oh. My. God." Tenten spoke in syllables at the even more gruesome sight. "I'm done. I'll guard the door." she then walked away.

"I don't believe it…" Ino tried to look away, but couldn't stop staring at the bloody mess. "but is…is that-"

"We need to get out of here. Now." Sasuke grabbed Ino's arm and headed toward the door. He's had enough of this gross shit.

Just then, Tenten came running back inside the room, pushing the two back. Sasuke was about to ask what's going on, but she signaled them to stay quiet. Suddenly, they heard footsteps running down the hallway. They crotched down next to the closet, listening in to what the person or people might say.

"Fuck! Where are the bags!" A male voice yelled out loud. The group looked at the tossed in bags near the desk as they continued to listen to the man at the door.

"They're in the room! Double fuck!" Then he started stomping on the tiled floor.

"Calm down, Shark boy. I don't even care about those bags. I care about if that mother fucker is dead." Another male, sounding older, replied.

"By the looks of it, our spy is dead too. But where's the guy we were looking for this whole time?"

"Spy?" Ino whispered, Naruto slamming his hand over her mouth. Since Neji was closer to the door, Ino tapped him on the shoulder, and as he turned around, removed Naruto's hand and mouthed to him 'What's happening'

He shrugged, sending her an, 'I don't know.' and leaned in again to see what the guys were speaking about.

"Hey! Who's down there!" what sounded like a police officer screamed down the hallway. The two men that were in front of the door must of left, because there was no sound in front of it. "I guess they left…"

"Quick! I heard someone down this hallway!" Another officer yelled as the other one ran after him. The gang slowly but quickly got up from the floor and looked back in the closet.

"Was this the guy they were talking about?" Hinata asked, moving father and father away from the closet.

"It has to be," Tenten shook her head. "the guy over there is their 'spy', so this character must be their prey."

"But…why him? What did he ever do to them, whoever they are." Naruto looked outside the window again, looking for any more officers or creepy guys.

"I don't know, but I do know this." Sasuke turned around and faced the group with a stern face. "We don't tell anyone about this."

"The police are going to find out eventually, Sasuke!" Ino yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "We might as well fess up!"

"And let them assume we killed them? No. We don't say a word, not even to the rest of our roommates. We're the only ones that now about this, and we'll be the last to know until this case drops."

"But what if they come to our houses, Sasuke? Then what?" Becoming more worried than she already was, Hinata hugged her hands around Naruto's torso, hiding her face in his sweater.

"Then we lie and say we no nothing! If anything, Sakura, you're the only one that has to lie, since you were the last person to him alive."

"Oh gee, thanks for making me feel comfortable inside, Sasuke." Sakura crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Real sweet of you."

"Then what are we gonna do now? Police are surrounding the building, and there's no way out." Naruto looked around, but since the classroom was in front of the building, them escaping would lead to them getting caught.

"We have to go down the 2800's hallway." Neji, who was in the middle of the hallway, pointed straight down. "That'll lead us to the forest, where we can run home."

"Good idea, let's head out!" Sasuke motioned the group to leave the room before Sakura stopped them.

"Wait! What about the bags?"

"What about them?" Sasuke question angrily.

"Should we leave them here? Maybe there's something in them that'll help us to who did this and why."

The group stayed quiet for a few minutes, before agreeing to take the bags and leave them at the boy's house, since the girls would ask too many questions. Trying to keep away from the police and get out of the building quickly, they race down the hallway and jumped out the window at the end, leading to the forest, like Neji said. Once everyone was out the building with the bags, they bid each other goodbye and ran to their homes. With it about to reach 12:30, the girls quietly walked inside and ran into their respective rooms.

Ino, snug in her pajamas and under her covers, took out her phone and texted the only person that made her feel comfortable.

'_Hey, I can't sleep after all that shit. Can u?'_

She silently waited for his reply, shaking every time the image came to her mind. She jumped once her phone vibrated again. She smiled when she saw his name.

'_Nah, that shits crazy. I'm surprised you didn't scream lol' _

'_& what is that supposed 2 mean mr. uchiha?' _She replied back, her heart skipping a beat looking at his name. Why is she having these feelings?

'_that ur the type of person tht screams at scary shit lol'_

'_shut up lol that is not true' _

'_is so admit it'_

'_nope, but I liked how demanding you were back there'_

'_oh rly now?'_

'_o yes, so hot ;)'_ Once she hit send, she covered her mouth and regretted sending it. "I'm so stupid!" she whispered to herself. "He doesn't even like me like than anymore, why am I still flirting with him?"

Her phone vibrated again. She was so scared to see what he said back, she covered her eyes and hit open. She peaked through her fingers and sighed as a boulder of worry was lifted off her shoulders.

'ok I see u, winky faces ;)'

'haha yeah. Y, u don't like them?'

'o please, I invented winky faces'

She rolled her eyes. 'no need to lie, Sasuke.'

'haha call me I wanna speak 2 u.'

"Oh my gosh," she held her phone tighter as her mind guided her to call the hot male she once had relations with "this is not happening." She pressed call and waited for him to pick up. "OK Ino, stay calm, don't freak out. He's just a guy, there's no need -"

"Hello gorgeous." he answered, her feeling him smirk through the phone.

She smiled back. "Hi there."

"So you wanted to start a winky face fight, I see."

"Yeah, what about it?" she grabbed her pillow and rested on it, feeling this conversation was going to be a long one.

"I'll tell you what, look outside." She frowned, getting up from her spot and opening her curtains to see a beautiful smirking male on her tree. She opened her window and smiled at him.

"Hello there." she ended the phone call and leaned out the window to give him a hand. He took it and was led inside her luscious room.

"Nice room, only saw it through a webcam. Pretty sweet." He went from looking around down to her. She stared back and blushed slightly. "So," he then walked closer to her and pushed the loose strands of hair out her face. "you still wants to have that fight?"

"…it's not going to be a winky face fight, is it?" she smirked, unbuttoning his shirt slowly.

"It's more of a tongue war, if you ask me." he concluded, closing the gap between them with his lips on hers. He picked her up from her waist and threw her on the bed, throwing off his shirt and her tank top, showing off her light purple bra.

About an hour and a half later, both teenagers, clothes discarded on the floor, were under the covers, were panting their hearts away. Ino, being the girl she is, finally found a way to sleep. But under most circumstances like this, it was in a guy's arms.

* * *

**Over 5 months to bother to do this, takes me 2 1/2 days, 30 pages later, I am finished! Did you guys like it? I thought it was pretty good. I know you wanna review it, eh? Please? I give you a cookie! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, k? Kay!**


	6. Welcome to another heartbreak, girl

"Good morning, ladies." Naruto cheerfully strutted downstairs to meet all the boys at the table for breakfast. "I assume everyone's morning if wonderful?"

"Can it, Narutard." Gaara, in his black shirt and boxers, handed the blonde-haired boy his breakfast plate. "Have you seen Sasuke? We need to have a house meeting."

"No I haven't," he replied, walking over to the table, munching on his toast. "and what for?"

"Apparently, three girls came here in the middle of the night asking for him. We came here today to tell this Hugh Heffner impersonator that this has to stop." Neji scratched his scalp, yawning at the end of his sentence.

"Ah," Naruto nodded his head, sipping his orange juice. "well, I haven't seen him since last night. Have you called him?"

"No, knowing that asshole, he's still sleeping." Kankuro stretched in his seat as he took out his Android phone.

"Well don't you think it would be the smarter thing to do to call him first before you go pulling an Amber Alert on him?"

"Shut up, I'm calling him," Kankuro silence him as he tried calling his sex addicted roommate. He gave up after 30 seconds of no answer. "Nothing."

"Well," Naruto bit into another piece of toast. "did you try calling one of the girls"

"Why would they know?" Shikamaru shook his head at Naruto.

"Uh, DUH, he could have been over there for some mid-night fun!" Naruto then sat back and enjoyed the rest of his breakfast. "And I'm the dumb one…"

"Let me try," Neji took out his phone and called his cousin, knowing she would be the only one up at this time over there. After a moment, she answered.

"Yes Neji?" she yawned.

"Lovely speaking to you too, Hinata. Have you seen Sasuke at all over there?"

Over at the girl's house, Hinata sat alone in the kitchen, waiting for her soup to be done. "I haven't seen him, is it urgent?"

"Intervention."

"Oh, those are always fun." She rolled her eyes. The microwave beeped, and she took out her hot chicken noodle soup. She placed the bowl on the counter as she moved from phone between her ear and shoulder. "Well, if he shows up, I'll let you know. So what's up over there?"

As the two were having a small conversation, the man of the hour rose from Ino's room, dressed in nothing but his boxers. His bare feet clamped on the cold wooden staircase he walked into the kitchen, stopping Hinata mid-sentence. "Yeah, that's good and all, Neji. But I found your missing captive."

"Can you please put that dick on the phone!" She held the phone away from her as Kankuro yelled. She felt Sasuke smirk behind her, but clueless to the fact that he was checking her out in her attire, not Kankuro's remark.

She turned around to face the half naked prodigy, her in baby blue shorts and a black tank top, and handed him the phone. "It's for you," she said, as he grabbed the phone from her, lingering his touch over her palm. He winked back at her and turned to the boys.

"Yes ladies?" He spoke.

"Get your fucking ass home right now, Uchiha! We need to talk to you." Kankuro's booming voice was heard.

"Uh, I'd rather not." He opened the refrigerator and took out apple juice.

"Uh, you should. These girls came over here last night looking for you." Gaara was heard, though his voice was so low, Sasuke could barely hear him.

"Aw, shit! I forgot about them." After grabbing a cup from the cupboard, he moved behind the oblivious Hinata, placing the glass and juice in front of her, playing with her hair. "What'd you do with them?"

He placed her phone on the table and put it on speaker so he can play with his new "toy" while talking to the guys. Hinata, on the other hand, wasn't taking this so well. "Do you expect me to pour this for you?" She whispered at him, pointing to the objects in front of her.

Listening to the guy's excuses for attempting to kick the girls out, he shook his head toward the female. "I'm not done messing with you yet." Then his face fled toward her neck, leaving butterfly kisses all over.

"Get the hell off of me!" She pushed him off, a little too loud for the guys to hear. She looked at the phone and pointed to it. "Hang up, now we need to talk."

He smirked again, taking the phone off speaker. "I'll be over in an hour. Let me get ready." Without leaving a goodbye, he hung-up and wrapped his arms around her, sneaking his hands down her shorts.

"Why are you still touching me?" She tore away from him, pushing him to the walkway to the living room. "I have a _boyfriend_, who happens to be your best friend!"

"OK? That hasn't stopped me before." He shrugged, slowly getting closer to her. "I just don't understand why you're putting on such a front."

"Excuse me?" She screeched from behind the table. "What is wrong with you?"

"Oh no, my dear," he jumped the table, landed in front of her and pinned her to the wall. "what is wrong with you? I already know you want me; I can tell from your actions." She struggled to break free, his grip on her wrist only getting tighter every move she makes.

"I'll never want you! You're a perverted piece of shit!" She tried kneeing him, but his swift moves stopped her before she even realized what happened. "Get. Off. Me."

"Make me." he smirked, kissing her again on her jaw line, making her blush uncontrollably. Why is she blushing? She's in love with Naruto! This pathetic waste of a man shouldn't make her blush! "Stop squirming, you know you like this." he whispered in her ear.

"Let me go!" She yelled more, trying to loosen up his grip, but unfortunately, that just turned Sasuke on more. Out of nowhere, they were face-to-face, their lips centimeters apart. She dared not to move, knowing Sasuke, he had a sly trick up hi sleeve.

She must've been sidetracked, because he next thing she knew, he was kissing her, his tongue forced into her mouth. Hinata tried pushing him off more, only for him to pick her up from their wall position to on the couch in the living room. He threw her down, but got on top of her quick enough so she wouldn't escape. Their lips locked again, her still trying to get him off, but he was too strong.

'_I don't understand,' _she thought as she slapped him in the face, not really affecting him. _'why am I letting him do this?'_

After moments of face slapping and boob grabbing, Sasuke sat up, his lower body still pinning her down, smirking down at her. "Give up?"

"Get off me and you'll find out." She sneered.

"But we're just about to get to the good part, and trust me," he said, leaning down on her again, whispering in her ear. "you'll enjoy it."

Before any of that could happen, Sakura's door opened, making the two teenagers jump off the couch and separate from each other. Sasuke went into the downstairs bathroom to take a shower and Hinata stayed on the couch.

"Oh, good morning Sakura!" Hinata smiled at the pink haired beauty.

"Hey Hinata, you're up early!" Sakura, smiled back, running downstairs to hug her friend. "Did you eat?" Hinata nodded. "Oh, well I'm gonna make breakfast for the others, let me know if you want anything." She walked into the kitchen, oblivious to the male figure in the bathroom. As Hinata turned to go help her friend cook, he whistled at her, making her turn around.

"We'll finish that later." He winked at her, turning around into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. She rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to see Sakura adding eggs and cheese to a little bowl while letting the pan heat up.

"Who's in the shower?" She asked, cracking another egg.

"Sasuke," she hesitated, earning a weird look from Sakura. "I-it's not what you think!"

"Is that what I saw down there?" She pointed to the living room.

"You saw all of that!" Hinata pulled her hair over her face in embarrassment. "Oh my God!"

"You know Ino has a thing for him!"

"And you know I have a thing with Naruto!"

"You're cheating on N-!"

"Shut up!" Hinata slapped her hand over Sakura's mouth. "You're being too loud. You know Ino has ears like a bat."

"So what are you gonna do? She's gonna find out." She spoke once her friend's hand was off her face,

"That's the thing, I don't know. But you have to promise me not to tell anyone." Hinata pleaded. "The last thing I want is to lose a friendship and a relationship in the same day."

"You know I won't tell anyone. I never tell anyone any secret they have ever told me. You have my word." Sakura raised her right hand and placed her left hand over her chest.

"Thank you so much, Sakura. I owe you one, big time." She hugged her friend and sighed in relief. At least she could trust someone in this hellhole.

But behind closed doors, Tayuna heard and saw every last bit of blackmail she could use against the self-proclaimed "angel". She smirked as she snuck back up to her room and laid back on her bed. "She's gonna wish she never met me."

* * *

With all classes being cancelled for the week, and the , the gang decided to head to the beach for once of the last 80 degree days of the month. Riding is separate cars, the boys made it there first and saved a parking spot for the girls. Walking down the sandy boardwalk, some with surfboard in hand, others with coolers and game equipment, they found the perfect spot about 30 feet away from the lifeguard post.

"Thank you Lord for not having a lot of people here." Naruto dropped the volleyball net on the ground and laid his towel down. "It's usually packed by now."

"Who knows, but who's complaining?" Shika placed his towel next to Naruto's and helped him set up the net.

Sitting on the sand polishing his board, Sasuke was pondering about earlier today with he and Hinata. It's not like he was worried word got out about them. He was very calm about it. But he had a strange feeling that something bad will result form this. It always does.

"Hey bro," Kankuro shook him on the shoulder slightly. "you alright?"

He looked up and saw his housemate in plain dark brown swimming trunks. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Cool, 'cause the girls finally made it." Hearing this, he turned around and saw the eight goddesses walk what appeared like in slow motion toward them. "Hey girls, glad you could finally join us."

"Shut up, traffic was crazy." Temari messed up her brother's hair and walked over to the boys fixing the net.

"You guys need any help unpacking?" Ino placed another cooler next to theirs, placing her towel down next to it. Her blue bikini with a pendant in the middle shining every time she moved. "We couldn't bring much stuff, though."

"Well did you bring food?" Gaara spoke up, laying down on his towel sunbathing. Out of all of them on the beach today, he really needed a good tanning session.

"Yeah, that and our towels and umbrellas. Shika told us you guys would bring the rest."

"It's not a big deal," Sasuke waved it off. "we brought a little bit too much stuff anyway.

"Yeah, the net was one thing." Gaara added in, turning over onto his stomach.

"You guys ready?" Kin yelled to the four as everyone was ready to play the same. "We need more players!"

"Gaara and I are out this time, I'm going to surf." He got up and grabbed his board. "You wanna come with?" He asked Ino.

She shook her head. "I need a good tan, I'll catch up with you later." He stroke her cheek with his thumb as ran off to the waves. She sat down on her towel and sighed, watching the rest play volleyball.

"Do you really love him?" She looked down at Gaara, who was still face down on his towel.

"…What made you think of that?" she blushed.

"Well, for starters," he sat up on his elbows, his bluish green eyes looking at her. "you talk about him a lot."

"That is so not true." She shook her head. "…do I really?"

"A little too much for comfort, yes."

"Ok, but that doesn't mean I love him. Maybe like, but defiantly not love."

"He went over your house, unannounced, and started having with you. You try talking to him everyday you can. I've seen your notebooks, Ino."

"Alright, alright. I get it." She laid back staring at the clear blue sky. "Maybe I do love him. But so what?"

"Do you see he's using you as a mattress? You're nothing but a constant hook-up to him."

"Oh really?" She stared at the boy frowning. "The how come when we first started talking, he didn't even want sex. He wanted a relationship, huh?"

"He's a _guy_, Ino. Guys know how to manipulate girls into doing stuff."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Do you think he loves you?" Gaara then questioned the blonde. She was silent. Does he love her? Well, maybe not love, but he must have some feelings for her if he keeps on going back to her. But what if Gaara was right? What if he really doesn't love her? Then everything they did together would have been a lie, making Ino look like a foolish naïve girl.

She thought about her answer for a minute before looking back up at the red-head. "He doesn't love me, but he doesn't hate me!"

"Obviously if he keeps on fucking your brains out!"

"You know what, I'm done talking about this. This is really immature. I'm here to have a good time, not talk about my sex life." Ino sighed loudly, putting her sunglasses on.

"Fine by me, but just take this word of advice," Gaara stood up, grabbing his sandals. "love isn't something that should be wasted on someone not worthy." Once that was said, he left.

"Like I give two shits." she scoffed once he was out of ear's reach.

After a round of waves, Sasuke came out of the water from the other side of the beach, where it was over-populated by old people, young kids, families, and teenagers. From the corner of his eye, he saw a group of girls point and smile at him. Feeling like a champ, he walked over to them, board in hand.

"Is there something on my face?" He smirked at the girls with red faces.

"Oh n-no! We were just…uh…" a dirty blonde with hazel eyes stared down the hot male in front of her.

"Admiring your surfing skills!" the girl to the left, with brown hair and blue eyes, said too quickly.

"Heh, thanks. Where are you three ladies from?" He pushed his dark hair back, his equally dark eyes leaving the girls speechless.

"Um, KAU." the third girl, brown hair with highlights and green eyes, spoke to him.

"Nice school, I hear. I'm in a sorority. Sucks dick but it's pretty cool." he shrugged, seeing that the girls were ready to pounce on him. "So what are your names?"

"I'm Jessica." Hazel eyes said first.

"Misa." Blue eyes said softly.

"Savannah, nice to met you…?" Blue eyes smiled back, sticking out her hand.

"Sasuke. Beautiful names for beautiful girls." He shook Savannah's hand, kissing the top of it, making her blush. "Are you girls here alone?"

"We're here with our boyfriends," Jessica said, pointing to her and Misa. "we're here trying to find Savannah a guy to at least hook-up with."

Score. Sasuke looked back at Savannah, who was blushing her tan away. "What a surprise. Glad you found me then?"

"Only to hook-up with for one time! I don't want a relationship yet." She pushed a few strands of her back behind her ear.

Double score. "Then look no further. You see," He moved next to her, his hand on her waist. "I'm not ready for a relationship, either. You're hot, I'm hot, let's hook it up." He smirked.

"I don't know," She looked to the side, biting the inside of her cheek.

Just then, he leaned in closer to her ear. "I can show you the world and more," he nibbled on her earlobe. "all you have to do is say 'yes'."

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I guess so, but I don't want to cause any drama at your place."

"Don't worry, you won't." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, grabbing her by the waste and pushing him closer. After a few more seconds, they stopped and turned to her friends with an arm still around her waist. "Oh, I totally forgot, maybe I could get you two's number?" They looked at him in shock. "Just incase she needs a ride back to the school, calm down. You two have boyfriends, I understand." That was such a lie. He didn't care about this. Once numbers were exchanged, the two departed from the girls.

"Just letting you know right now," Sasuke looked down at the tanned bombshell. "you're gonna have the time of your life. Not trying to brag or anything."

"I hope I do," she smiled up at him. "you look like the kind of guy who knows what he's doing."

He looked down and smiled. "You don't even know the half of it."

"Well, look who decided to come back and socialize with us!" Naruto yelled as he saw Sasuke walk back toward the group. "It's about time, we needed you for- Hello." He stopped talking to his friend and saw the girl attached to his arm.

"Hi, I'm Savannah." she smiled.

"Hello Savannah, I'm Naruto, and I'm your hook-ups worst nightmare."

"No joking." He rolled his eyes.

As the three were talking, Tenten saw the new girl and walked over to Ino, who was in the water. When she rose up, she screamed her name.

"What?" Ino yelled back, as she saw her friend wave her over. She grunted and swan out the water, then walking up to Tenten, ringing her hair out. "You called?"

"Look at Sasuke." She pointed back to the guy in question, who brought Savannah to the group and introduced her to everyone.

"Why?" She looked behind her and saw the girl get up and bent down to get a soda from the cooler, Sasuke checking her out from behind. He is such a pig. "Seriously?"

"Don't rip your hair out, doll face." Both girls looked to see Karin and Kin walking toward them.

"Do you see that?" Ino shrieked again, throwing invisible daggers at the girl.

"Stop causing a scene. You're making it obvious." Karin placed her hand on Ino's shoulder, slightly calming her down. "Besides, she's really sweet."

"Ugh!" Ino kicked sand in no particular direction. "Why do I even bother with that…that…!"

"Douche bag?"

"Pig?"

"Walking STD?"

"…All of those!"

Day turned into night, the waves receded, and the group made a bonfire on the beach. They bought actual food like two rotisserie chickens, some more sodas, water, and junk food. Everyone was sitting around the growing fire, sharing with Savannah the horrible hook-ups Sasuke has had.

"So this bitch decides to crawl in MY bed," Shika threw his hands in the air, surprising everyone. "not knowing it was my room, and gets all cuddly with me. Me being half asleep and all, didn't realize it, until chicken ass over here," pointing to a smirking Sasuke. "knocked my door down and was like, 'GIVE ME BACK MY GIRL YOU WASTE OF SPERM!' and like, tackled us. It was pretty funny."

"That's crazy!" Savannah's laugh filled the air. "I never had a weird fling like that."

"Pray that you don't," Gaara nodded toward her. She giggled.

While everyone was listening to Naruto's visit with one of Sasuke's one-timers, Ino stared sadly at her feet, tuning everyone out. She looked up when she heard Sasuke laugh, his arm around his new girl's neck. _'He sure does seem happy,'_ she thought, as the group laughed at Naruto's current uncomfortable position. _'I swear, why did I even bother with him? I knew he never loved me.'_

She snapped out of her trance when Tenten placed her hand on her blonde friend's back. "You alright?" She shook her head. "Then let's go talk."

"It's fine, Ten. It's not a big deal."

"When some guy makes you feel like this, it's always a big deal." She grabbed Ino's hand and pulled her up. Without the group noticing, they took a walk down the beach, talking about the only guy that really mattered.

"Then earlier today, Gaara started talking to me about him, and I was too shallow to even pay attention to him. He was so right." Ino shook her head slowly.

"What I don't understand," Tenten crossed her arms. "is how you let me use you like that. You're much stronger than this, Ino."

"I was blinded by a hot guy, what can I say?" She shrugged.

"You can say 'Can you please stop treating me like a fucking hooker and either be with me or leave me.' That's a start."

"I would but…he's too into himself to even care what anyone says about him." She then huffed loudly. "And to think I fell in love with that."

"Hey girls!" They turned around and saw Neji run up to them, sighing in relief. If that was anybody else, or Sasuke, Ino would have tried drowning. "What's up?"

"I can't be around them any longer without puking." Ino pointed back at the big happy family around the fire. "That Savannah girl is pissing me off."

"For what reason exactly? She seems harmless."

"They all look that way until you talk to them. You would think he would even acknowledge me and say 'Oh, hi Ino, I totally forgot you existed since I was too busy going out being a disgusting perverted pig. How are you today?'"

Tenten and Neji both looked at the steamed blonde like she had three heads. "Is she really this angry?" Neji asked, his girlfriend nodding.

"Anyway," Ino breathed out. "why'd you come over here?"

"I noticed you two were gone, and little Miss Savannah decided to whip out some weed." Neji rolled his eyes. "I just took that open window to fake a 'I'm going to the bathroom'."

"Really now?" Tenten turned around and began walking, Neji and Ino next to her. "And I started to like her, too. Such a shame. But I thought you smoked weed, Neji?"

"The last time I did, I woke up in a dark alleyway at 2 in the morning, 25 miles away from my house."

"Well then shit," Ino frowned.

"Yeah, I know." He looked down at his phone, the time reading 8:17 PM. The three kept on walking for God know how long, when the girls spotted where they parked. "Damn, I thought we were closer."

"We can't have bonfires over here, so they moved down father." Tenten tied her hair into a messy bun as they walked to the guy's car. She looked to her left and saw Ino with a devilish look upon her pretty face. "Ino…?"

"I feel like being a bitch right now." She looked up at the two, with an awful idea in her head.

Back at the fire, it was about to be 11:30, and the group finally decides to put out the fire, pack up, wasted and high, and walk a long distance to the car. It's quite a funny site. Since everyone else was plastered, they voted Hinata and Gaara as designated drivers. See, being able to control your liquor is good.

Going up the closest set of stairs, they walked down the boardwalk to go to the cars only to see one missing.

Kankuro was the first to notice. "Dude, where's my car?"

"What about an uncircumcised penis?" Naruto wobbled his way onto Hinata's shoulder.

"He said 'where's the car', babe." She patted his drunken head. She then moved out of his grasp and found a piece of paper with a kiss mark in the corner.

Dear owner of this car,

Betcha didn't expect your car to be stolen, eh?

That's what you get when you don't give they keys to sober people.

You SO had this coming, Kankuro.

Having fun riding one car with 10 people LOL

Goodnight~*

Signed,

Ino, Tenten and Neji

(Flip over)

Gaara walked up next to her as Naruto and Kankuro started sissy fight each other, while Sasuke and Savannah started this make-out session early. She the flipped the paper over.

Dear sober reader,

Which are most likely Hinata and Gaara,

We are SO sorry for this,

You can beat our asses later.

Call Ino when you get this.

Bye!

Hinata sighed in defeat as she took out her phone and called the girl. A few seconds later, her voice was heard on the other line. "Thanks for deserting us, best friend."

"I said I was sorry! Didn't you read the letter?" Hinata rolled her eyes. "Just try packing everyone in the one car."

"Ino," Gaara grabbed the phone out of Hinata's hand. "I highly doubt we can fit 10 people in an eight seated car."

"Either lap up or put some on the roof!" Tenten yelled on the other line. They stopped and thought for a second: Sasuke will most likely have Savannah on his lap, same with Shika and Temari. With it being Karin's car, she would want to drive, but since she's on Mars, that's not happening. Hinata and Gaara have to be in the front seats. Kin, Karin, and Tayuna can sit in the middle, with the love birds in the back. But what about Naruto and Kankuro?

"So we just thought that out, we have two people left over." Hinata stretched.

"Roof!"

"We're not putting them on the roof, Tenten! That's illegal!"

"Since when?" Hinata stayed silent. There really wasn't a law saying you can't have someone on the roof of your car. That's just more common sense. "Exactly!"

"But we're still not doing that. It's dangerous." Gaara sighed, looking at the two baboons air hump a glass window with girls in bikinis on posters.

"Put them in the trunk." Neji spoke into the phone.

"We're not putting them in the- wait a minute," Hinata turned around to look at the rear end of the car. The trunk of the car had enough space to put people in there. "that's not a bad idea."

"But shouldn't we put the lovebirds in the back and the other two in the seats? Just so they can have some 'personal room'?" Gaara looking at the car with Hinata thought out loud, causing her to look at him.

"Actually that's a better idea. Thanks again for stealing the car Ino." She turned back to the three escapees on the phone.

"Love you!" Ino shouted into the phone, before saying bye and hanging up on her. Hinata put her phone away and told the drunken faeries to get in the car as their thought it out. Sasuke and Savannah didn't waste any time getting in the truck and continued their business, while Shikamaru and Temari stayed in the corner of the little area and just cuddled. Hinata got into the drivers seat and Gaara in the passengers seat. She started the car up and drove away.

"You seemed stressed." Gaara looked at her in concern. She nodded. "Care to explain?"

"I'm just tired of everyone. Plus, I have this horrible feeling I need to get out."

"Mind telling me?"

She shook her head. 'They may be out of it, but I'm not risking it." She smiled back at him. "Thanks for worrying, though."

He turned back to the dashboard and reached out to ruffle up her hair. "No problem."

* * *

"Hurry up! Flip it!" Ino chanted as Tenten had a spatula under the grilled cheese sandwich. "Now!" She screamed, making her friend flip the sandwich over.

"This wasn't a bomb mission, Ino, just a sandwich." Tenten laughed, handing the tool over to her and began to make something to drink.

"But every time someone makes it, it ends up too gooey or the cheese isn't even grilled! So don't judge me." She stuck out her tongue. The two laughed together after that. The girls were in their house, making sandwiches for the long night ahead. The two were in their bra and undies with aprons on. When they finished making the sandwiches, Neji came down in his boxers in a tight white shirt.

"That smells so good." He smiled, helping the girls carry trays of food to Tenten's room. "Now, explain to me why you two are naked?"

"Usually when we leave some events early, we come home, strip off our clothes, make grilled cheese sandwiches and watch reruns of old shows." Ino smiled, munching on the sandwich.

"So keep your boner in your boxers, babe." Tenten smiled, patting his crotch. They all laughed together, three minutes later laying down on her bed.

"I'm not gonna lie, this is pretty fun. Being naked, a lot of food, reruns of That 70's Show," he bit into his sandwich. "this is great."

"What are you talking about Hyuga!" Ino sat up, looking down on him. "You're showing more clothing than we are! Take it off!"

"What?" Neji sat up, moving to the other side of the bed, wrapping his arms around his shirt. "No thanks, I'll stay clothed."

"Not even!" Tenten laughed, leaping on her boyfriend and trying to take his shirt off. He grabbed her by the waist and nailed her down to her bed. "Ino, help!" she laughed out. Ino lunged into his back and ripped the back of his shirt open, with the help of some practice. Tenten then managed to rip the rest of the shirt off, leaving him on the bed, shirtless with only boxers on.

"We won." Ino smiled and hugged Tenten as Neji smirked, crossing his arms.

"You two cheated. Talk about double-teaming."

"Nu uh, it's called teamwork, bro" Tenten stuck out her tongue and sat on Ino's lap. Neji, being the smartass he is, sat on Tenten's lap. "Do you think you're a lightweight, babe?"

"Maybe," He laughed. Ino couldn't take the heave weight anymore, causing her to topple over on the floor, making the three laugh even more than before. "OK," he said after minutes of endless tears and laughter. "maybe I'm not."

Ino was still laughing, laughing so hard, her face was turning red by the second. She didn't even notice that the other two were trying to make her breathe properly. As she sat up and controlled her laughs, she started having a series of coughing fits. _'So this is what it's like to have true friends.' _Ino thought as she chugged down the glass of water Tenten got for her. _'I still love the other girls, but I could never do something like this with them.'_

"Are you alright now?" Neji smiled as Ino controlled herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." She patted the both of them on the back, the two wincing in pain. The night continued on as the three played games and acted crazy while the TV played in the background. _'I could get used to this.'_

* * *

The door busted open as Kankuro ran inside and slid on the carpet, everyone else sloppily entering the home. Gaara put his brother's keys down and brought Hinata up to his room, leaving the drunken soiled slobs to wreck the place.

Sasuke arose from his position on top of Savannah on the couch and stood on the coffee table in the middle of the living room. "Alright, mother fuckers," He swayed back and forth. "who has a camera?"

"For what?" Naruto slipped in front of the refrigerator trying to open it. "I have one, though."

"I'm making sure I remember this night." he smirked.

* * *

**Very quick update! The ending sucked, but I suck at cliffhangers so nya! I wanted to finish this so this could be my last update of 2011! So I want to wish every single one of you a very blessed and happy new year! I hope 2012 is nothing but good to you! Goodbye and see you next year :D!**


	7. Welcome to more broken friendships, bro

**Warning: This chapter has a raised rating, 'M', for the somewhat explicit scene in the second part, the coarse language, and the events of turning Hinata into a whore. **

**I tried to cover some of the obvious parts in the second scene, but I'm horrible at that. The last thing I want is this story to be taken down due to my pervertedness. So I apologized to you in advance if you experience horrible images. I'm so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only Savannah. **

* * *

"So, would you like to tell me what was wrong with you in the car earlier?"

Hinata opened her eyes from her laying position on Gaara's bed and looked at the still male sitting next to her on a small chair. His room alone was pretty plain; white walls, no posters. Just a television, a desk, a few magazines, and a bed. She sighed and closed her eyes again. "Not really."

"Any reason as to why?"

"It's none of your business."

"Yes, true, but I'm only here to help."

"Yeah, I know but," Sitting up on the bed, she pushed her bangs out of her face. "it's something that shouldn't be said. Ever."

"Do you honestly think I'm going to tell anyone?" She looked at the red haired boy, who had a serious look on his face. "I don't even like anyone in this house. The last thing I would do is tell someone outside the campus."

She nodded, crossing her legs together and patting a spot next to her on the bed. He got up and moved next to her and relaxed a little. He's not used to being around girls, especially pretty ones. "…You know how Sasuke is a total pig and all, right?"

"I don't think there's one person on this earth that doesn't know about him."

She giggled. "Yeah well, when you guys called, he started like, messing with me."

Gaara stared at her with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Like…he was pretty much trying to fuck me in the kitchen." She played with her hair. "I didn't tell anyone beside you and Sakura, since she found out, or more or less, saw."

"What about Ino?"

"What about Ino. She doesn't even know if she loves the kid or not." Hinata threw her hands in the air. "I'm worried about my fucking relationship with my boyfriend."

"Well, have you brought it up to Naruto?" Gaara sat back against the wall and placed his hands in his lap.

"I don't plan on to…should I?" She turned to him. "I mean, I really want to, believe me, but…I'm scared about his reaction."

"Expect the worse." He replied. "The worst thing he can do is break up with you. Besides, he knows his friend is a douche."

Suddenly becoming stressed out, Hinata falls down on what she thought was the bed, but was actually Gaara's lap. "I just don't know what I'm gonna do."

A light blush on his cheeks, and with his paleness, you can see it clearly. He lifted his hands from under her head and slowly rubbed her bare arm. Told you he's not comfortable around girls. "You tell him when you're ready."

"That could take forever," she rubbed her eyes.

"Let it take as long as you want it to. When you decide you feel good about telling him, that's alright."

She smiled up at him. "You know, for a quiet guy, you sure do know how to express your advice to others."

"It's always the quiet ones." he smiled back. "Now go to sleep. It's late."

"I don't wanna." Hinata pouted, crossing her arms under her breast. Gaara couldn't help but look.

"Do you honestly want to stay up and listen to the drunken stupor downstairs?"

"…No."

"Then go to sleep."

She sat up and stuck her tongue out at him. "Make me, then."

Gaara smirked down at her and swiftly picked her up from her torso then slammed her down on his bed, he pinning her down so she doesn't move. They were laughing so hard that they didn't realize their current position. After a moment of more laughter, Gaara looked down at the gorgeous female under him and blushed. He sat up and positioned himself at the edge of the bed.

"Uh, sorry about that, that was…"

"It's fine, really." Hinata sighed. "So, uh, where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll sleep in Kankuro's room. I can already tell he's sleeping in the fridge tonight." He got up and walked to the door, looking back at her. "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Then he left. She sighed again and stared at his ceiling. "Well, _that_ wasn't awkward." she whispered to herself. It's not like it's never happened to her before, but still. Weird much.

* * *

It's going on 3:30 in the morning. Not only that, there was music blaring out of the living room stereo. Not only that, but the new found drinking gang managed to get more plastered than they were on the beach. Not only was it going on 3:30 in the morning, there was loud music playing, and the drunk have now become more drunk, it was now 3:30 in the morning, there was still loud music playing, the gang was still drunk, and they were making a porno.

Yes, you did read that right. Move over Kim Kardashian, there's a new sex tape in the making.

Kankuro was holding the camera, or at least attempting to, while Naruto held his phone up to record and take pictures. Here's the scenario: Sasuke and his new friend, Savannah, were on the table playing Naked Twister (Savannah on the bottom, if you want to get fancy.) Shikamaru and Temari were on the couch, she playing in his nether regions completely naked. To Kankuro's right were Kin, Karin, and Tayuna having a 'lesbi-honest' moment with one another. All three of them had little to no clothes on, so you can more or less imagine what they were doing.

"So, Savvy," Kankuro walked over to the girl being pounded out on the table, camera looking straight at her. "how ya' feelin'?"

"I feel…fantastic," she moaned out, gasping every few seconds.

Kankuro laughed and moved over to Sasuke, his hands holding onto Savannah's sides. "And how about you, fine sir?"

Sasuke turned toward the camera and shot a thumbs up, saying. "Never felt better." Which was true, to some extent. He felt good that he was finally having some action, but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel guilty for treating Ino like shit. Zoning out for a minute, ignoring Kankuro and Naruto throwing water and salad dressing on the girls in the corner, he thought about his current place in life; a player. He seemed alright with it. But when in life would he want to settle down with a nice girl? Defiantly not now. There was school, and girls, and parties, and girls, and he was young. Besides, he was too focused on the girl under him to care about the future.

There was a sharp banging on the front door, which was ignored and clearly not heard due to the music. The banging still continued. Kankuro shot up from his position on the floor with Kin on top of him and looked around confused. But since he was drunk, he already looked confused. "Did you hear something?" He looked down and asked Kin. She looked up from giving him a fantastic view of the top of her head and shook her head. He shrugged and looked to the left of him, noticing Karin, Tayuna, and Naruto were gone. "Hey Shika!"

The said called character looked up from the couch. "What?"

"Where are they?" He yelled back, pointing to the spot the three were merely minutes ago.

"I think they went outside!" He pointed his head toward the back door in the kitchen.

Before Kankuro could say another word, the front door flew off its hinges as security of the campus and the school officials came barging in on by one. Everyone inside the living room sprang up and attempted to cover themselves with whatever they could find.

After the last few security guards came in, the head dean herself, Tsunade, came waltzing in. "Hello, boys."

"Tsunade." Sasuke yanked the table cloth off the floor and wrapped it around his torso.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"No, Madame." Kankuro sobered up, like everyone else.

"It's 4:00 in the morning, and just like the majority of the campus, I was **sleeping**." She tensed up, saying the last word through the teeth.

"I see, miss." Sasuke looked at her in her sleep attire. "We are sorry for-"

"Stop." She held her hand up. "The last thing I want to hear right now is your bullshit." She looked to her left and faced two security guards. "Search around the house for anybody else."

"Roger." one said as both went off in search for anybody in the house.

"As I was saying," Tsunade walked slowly closer to the attractive male. "I have heard some complaints from other fellow students tonight, alone. 43 to be exact." Sasuke nodded slowly. "I understand that you are teenagers, therefore I understand you want to have fun. This is a sorority after all. We support fun."

"I understand that, Miss, but-"

"Be quiet, Sasuke." She stared him down. "It is unacceptable to be playing music this loud this late at night. We may be under watch by the state for that mysterious murder of your teacher, but that gives you no right to give my campus more of a bad name than it already has!" She calmed down, looking forward and landed her eyes on Savannah crouching behind a tall plant. "Who are you, young lady?"

"S-Savannah."

"Savannah…you don't go to this sorority. I would've recognized you."

"No, miss. I go to KAU."

"Ah, KAU." She nodded, looking back at Sasuke.

"We meet on the beach," He added, scratching his head.

Tsunade nodded again. "You got lucky. Normally I wouldn't even allow students from other campus' near the corridors. But since she's from a neighboring ally, you're safe. For now."

One of the two security guards came back through the door. "We found some more students, Head master."

"Splendid," she turned around. "who?"

The other security guard came in with Naruto, Karin, and Tayuna behind, completely naked in shackles and handcuffs. "These three were found in the backyard, miss." He then picked up a medium-sized bag of marijuana and a separate bag with numerous empty cans of Four Loko and other alcoholic beverages. "This was also seen in the car in the front and the kitchen."

"Well then this changes everything!" She yelled, meeting Sasuke's glare for the third time. "Men, grab them."

"What?" Kankuro yelled as a swarm of uniformed men grabbed the group one by one and handcuffed them. "But what about clothes?"

"You should've thought about that when you decided to come into my campus like this." As the men were done placing towels around them and then placing them in handcuffs, Tsunade, exited the house, the now somewhat sober group behind them, chains moving back and forth.

As if that wasn't embarrassing enough, the majority of the campus Tsunade was talking about earlier was outside of their house, laughing at their current state.

"This is straight up bullshit." Shikamaru whispered to Sasuke.

"No, bullshit is catching your best friend cheat on his girlfriend that he 'cares so much about' with two of her roommates while she's still in the house." he whispered back, seeing the embarrassed look on Naruto's face. "This means war."

* * *

_It's a beautiful day in Miami Beach, Florida, ladies and gentlemen._

_Wake your asses up._

_OH YEAH WAKE UP YEAH_

_OH YEAH WAKE UP YEAH_

_It's a beautiful day in Miami Beach, Florida, ladies and gentlemen._

_Wake your asses up._

_OH YEAH WAKE UP YEAH _

_OH YEAH WAK-_

Neji reached up and pressed the snooze button on his girlfriend's alarm clock. He yawned and felt her move slightly from the sudden noise.

"You have the worst alarm noise in the world." He turned to her once she opened her eyes toward him.

"I do not." She flicked his nose, sitting up from her elbows. "That shit gets me up for school."

"Yeah, because everybody knows you sleep like a log."

"Shut up." She smiled, reaching over and yanking on Ino's long blonde hair. "Wake up, slut."

"Mmm hmm." She mumbled out. Making herself more comfortable on the floor. It was 11:30 in the morning, the soft breeze making it way around the room. The three new BFF's didn't officially go to sleep until 4, the same time the others got busted. Neji was in the middle while Ino and Tenten were at his sides, surrounded by blankets, pillows, and the food from last night.

Tenten frowned and poked her friend on the neck. "C'mon. We have to go to the ceremony today."

"Ah, shit." Ino sat up in a pout. "What time does that thing start?"

"Uh…" Neji looked up at the alarm clock. "in an hour."

"Well fuck my ass and call me a bitch." Ino pulled on her hair. "No breakfast then." She got up from off the floor and walked into the bathroom across the hall. She found her toothbrush and toothpaste, still in a pissed mood. "I swear," she spoke to no one in particular. "the last thing I want to do is go to a ceremony for Mr. What's-His-Face."

"It's not really a ceremony," Neji walked by, leaning against the bathroom door. "It's more or less a presentation."

"About what exactly?" She spit out her toothpaste and looked at him with interest.

"Beats the hell out of me." He laughed, walking back to the room. "But we're meeting the others at my place. Get ready quick."

"Don't rush me!" She screamed back, washing her face.

"Oh yeah, by the way," he turned around and went back to the door frame he was just on. "do you happen to have any spare male clothing?"

She turned around shocked at his question. "What makes you think I have-"

"This is Sasuke's second home, pretty much. That's why."

"…"

"…?"

"…top drawer." She turned back around and finished washing her face.

"Thanks bestie." He smirked, walking into her room.

"You're welcome, jerk!" She replied, smiling her heart away. She had to admit, she did find Neji attractive, but not as hot as Sasuke. Very close, though. _'Tenten caught such a winner.' _

At noon, the three emerged from the house and were walking together toward the boy's home. They were startled when they saw yellow tape around their gate and two guards at the door. The two girls took a look at Neji, who looked so confused beyond relief. He walked toward the door before one of the guards stopped him.

"Sorry, you can't go in here."

"I'm one of the students that live here, sir."

"What's your name then?" The other guard spoke, taking out a small piece of paper.

"Neji Hyuga."

The guard looked down the small list and nodded. "Can I see some identification?" Neji pulled out his ID card and handed it to the guards. They seemed to match it with the name on the sheet. "Alright, you're good. But who are these two?" He pointed to the girls.

"My girlfriend and her roommate, I was in their house last night."

The first guard nodded slowly. "What are your names then?"

"Stand down, James. I know these two." The second guard placed his hand on his partner's back. "I saw the blonde one with the wild one a few weeks back, after that house fight."

Ino frowned for a second, staring at the man that pointed her out. "Oh yeah! I remember you! You gave me Taco Bell to calm me down with Temari!" She smiled. The guard smirked and nodded back. She then turned to Tenten. "He's cool people."

"I see." She laughed at her friend. "Anyone who gives you food in general is cool people."

"What happened here last night, officer?" Neji asked, looking at the empty space where the front door was.

"Your roommates and some others came back here intoxicated and under the influence. Then around 3:30 in the morning, other homes heard loud music being played. We came in at 4 after many complaints and saw the group having a giant orgy." The guard named James told the three.

"Delicious." Ino scrunched up her face. "We were with them at the beach, then ditched them to go to my place."

"Were they like this on the beach?"

"Yes. We felt uncomfortable and just left." The other guard nodded at the statement and wrote it down on the clipboard in front of him.

"Well right now, the group is in the security office waiting to talk to the head dean. There were, however, two sleeping students upstairs in separate rooms. We interviewed them earlier and we directed them to the ceremony."

"Hinata and Gaara…" Ino nodded. "well thank you for your time, officers."

"No problem, you three. Stay safe!" James waved the three off as they headed off to the auditorium.

"Kind of glad we ditched them in the first place." Tenten broke the silence.

"Oh yeah," Ino played with her hair. "now it just went from awkward to flat out disturbing."

"On the bright side," Neji went forward and held the auditorium door for the two girls to walk in first. "at least we didn't watch them walk out the house naked."

* * *

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen." Shizune stepped up to the microphone, silencing the student body. "First of all, I would like to thank you all for taking time out of your busy lives to come in today. What has happened in this campus over the last few weeks have been one of the worst weeks this campus has had. As a member of this wonder group of staff for many years, I must say I never…"

The rest of Shizune's speech was drowned out from Naruto thoughts while sitting in the security office. All he could think about right now was what he did back at the house. He looked down and stared at the chain necklace Hinata gave him for his birthday. He grabbed it as he remembered the scene from late last night.

"_Hey Naruto," Karin slurred into his ear, moving her hands down his pants. "How about you and I-"_

"_Save it, Karin." He pushed her away. "I'm not that drunk. I have a girlfriend, you know this."_

"_So?" She smirked back at him, pushing him onto the floor next to Tayuna. "That hasn't stopped some people."_

"_I'm not going to do anything with you Karin." He tried sitting up, but he was so plastered, he could hardly move. He looked to his right and saw Kin and Kankuro were having the time of their lives. Makes Naruto wish Hinata was down here with him._

"_Then at least come outside and smoke with us," Tayuna looked over to him. "I seriously need to smoke."_

_He hesitated, but gave in. "Alright. I get some drinks." The girls nodded and went outside while he went into the fridge and grabbed five Four Lokos. Once he reached the door, he looked back at the sex-crazed group of friends, then glanced upstairs at Gaara's door. He shrugged off his weird feeling and went outside toward the back. Why didn't they just use the back door, who knows. He met up with the girls, who were still naked, leaning against a tall tree surrounded by bushes. He sat down in front of them and helped Tayuna make a few blunts. _

_After a few moments of silence and cool smoke tricks, Tayuna decided to break the silence. "So, why do you love Hinata so much?"_

"_Because," he drank down half the can of Four Loko. "she's sweet, cute, adorable, caring…stuff like that."_

"_Uh huh," she nodded. "so, how would you feel if your 'sweet, caring, loving' girlfriend one day decided to cheat on you?"_

_Naruto looked up and frowned at her. "She would never. We haven't even had sex yet."_

"_That doesn't mean she hasn't." Karin took off her glasses and placed them on top of her head. "Hinata, shockingly, if the farthest thing away from a virgin."_

"_But far away from becoming a huge whore like Ino." Tayuna chuckled._

"_That's your housemate you're talking about!" Naruto yelled, startling himself. "Don't talk about her like that!"_

"_Hey, the truth comes out when you're drunk," Tayuna shrugged. "besides, hate to break it to ya', but your girl did cheat on you."_

_Naruto refused to believe it. "Shut up. She would never."_

"_You think? Remember when you called to see where Sasuke was?" He nodded. "Yeah, well, Sasuke decided to get touchy feely with your girl. Once she hung up on you guys, he flung himself on her and started making out on the couch." Karin then shook her head, but agreeing with what her drunk friend was saying. "She thought only Sakura saw, but nope. I was right there watching the whole thing."_

_Naruto couldn't even believe what he was hearing. He still tried to not listen to what she was saying, but that does sound like something Sasuke would do. He shook his head and looked at her again. "Maybe that's why she was hesitant around me before…"_

"_Wait, she hasn't told you?" Karin looked at the blonde haired boy with wide eyes. "Wow! Some girl you have!"_

"_So much for 'sweet, loving, and caring.'" Tayuna smirked and took another swig of her drink. _

_He rested his head on his open palms. Why hasn't she said anything? He thought they were supposed to tell each other anything, when the other was sad or mad about something? Then all of a sudden, he had become blinded with rage. At Hinata, yes, but mainly at his so called 'best friend'. How could he do this to him? He then shot his head up when he heard Tayuna say something else. "What?"_

"_I said, you should get revenge."_

"_For what?" He shook his head. But she did have a point…_

"_For what? Your girlfriend cheated on you with your best friend!" Karin threw her hands up in the air, losing her blunt. "Revenge sounds like the best idea right now."_

_He looked down at the ground and thought about the act of this. "…what do you have in mind?"_

"_Get even with her." Karin smirked. "Sasuke is the non-factor here, so we'll worry about him later."_

"_But how?" Maybe it was his drunk mind speaking, but his sober mind couldn't believe he was going along with this._

_Then Karin did the one thing she's good for. She crawled over to the boy and started leaving kisses on his neck. No man could resist her kisses. Naruto grab hold of her bare back as they both fell to the ground. Soon their lips met one another as Naruto's clothes became one with the ground. Tayuna came in the mix later on and it turned into one revengeful threesome. Alas, all good things come to and end, especially when security comes barging in._

Naruto looked back up at the screen and saw a student speaking about the late teacher. The group still never confessed to seeing him in the closet. Not even the rest of their friends know. Wouldn't that be a lovely conversation starter? He looked to his right and saw Sasuke in the other corner, his head resting on his knee, looking at the TV with pure boredom in his eyes. He took a glance at him and rose his eyebrows at him. Naruto just shrugged. Sasuke looked at the desk where the lady sat turned around, then walked over to him. He was the knelt in front of him. So much stuff to ask him, such little time.

"What's up?" he asked, little to no concern in his voice.

He just stared at him. If what the girls told him was true, Naruto really wanted to punch him in his face right now. But it wouldn't hurt to ask first, since the alcohol has left his system. "We're good friends, right?"

"You can say, yeah." Sasuke pulled over a chair and sat in front of him. "Why, what's up?"

"Before we got caught…" He looked behind his 'friend' and saw Tayuna and Kin walking to Kin, glancing over in his direction every now and again. "the girls told me something that…really bothered me."

"The two red heads?" he then smirked. "What'd they say?"

'_This was so much easier in my head.' _Naruto hesitated, avoiding his gaze and stared at the TV often. "Uh, when we called you, did you…"

"Did I what?" He shrugged. "You can tell me, bro. I'll tell you, 100%"

'_Way to lie to my face bullshiter.' _Cracking his knuckles, he looked down at his lap and took a deep breathe. _'Well, here goes nothing.' _"Did you do anything with Hinata?"

Sasuke's face remained frozen. Busted. _'Damn those fiery females.'_ "What do you mean, 'did something'"

"Like…anything sexual." Naruto tensed up.

'_It's like trying to shoot a baby seal.'_ Sasuke thought quickly, trying to think of a lie to tell his friend, which is also somewhat true. "Look, I was only over there to fool around with Ino. My intentions weren't to get with your girl."

"So you did…" He looked like he was on the verge of crying. _'I can't believe this…'_

'_Shit. Might as well confess.' _"Yeah, we did. I forced myself on her and she tried getting away. I found that as a turn on and threw her on the couch and we started making out." He couldn't look Naruto in the face after saying that.

However, Naruto couldn't take his eyes off his 'friend'. This looked like an episode of Jerry Springer in the making. All he wanted to do was rip that pretty face off and rip him to shreds. "I can't fucking believe you."

"At least I told the damn truth! Your girl wasn't gonna tell you any week soon!" He yelled back.

"But you're supposed to be my best fucking friend! What a bullshit move, man." Naruto shot up and went to punch him in the face.

"You tell me to tell you what happened and I get this?" Sasuke got up also, now everyone in the room was looking at them.

"Guys, cool it." Shika pushed the two away from each other. Kankuro came running after him.

"Nah, let him rock, Shika," Sasuke backed up with his hands in the air, smirking. "if he wants to throw the first punch, let him."

"You two aren't fighting, you two are friends for God's sake!" Kankuro held Naruto to the wall.

"He's not a fucking friend! He's the farthest thing from one!" Naruto was turning red by the minute. He wanted nothing more but to make him suffer. "You, Sasuke Uchiha, are the worst person I have ever met."

"Thank you for the touching obituary. But don't get mad at me because your girl knows what's better for her."

"Sasuke!" Shika pushed him away from the raging blonde.

"Chill, let him realize that Hinata doesn't want a punk for a boyfriend. She's too good for you, faggot!"

"Cool it, Sasuke!" Kankuro was still holding Naruto back, who was about three seconds from blowing the place up. "I can only hold him back for so long!"

"Temari, go get security!" Shika yelled to the dirty blonde, she running into the other room.

"No need for security!" Sasuke laughed. "It's not my fault his girl wants me."

Let's count down together.

T-minus five,

Four,

Three,

Two,

One,

Blast-off.

Security made it just in time as Naruto had pushed Kankuro out of the way and tackled Sasuke to the ground, the two punching each other on the floor. Sasuke managed to get on top and started choking the blonde while Naruto grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked it down, punching him in his eyes and nose. By the time they managed to break it up, Naruto got one last shot to hurt him, so he grabbed his ex-friend's head with both his hands, and slammed his head into the floor. One of the guards managed to tear the two apart for good, the medics checking if the two had any serious injuries. Sasuke head physically was alright, but there could be some inner damage.

The medics grabbed Sasuke and rushed him through the back door to get to the nurse's office. Before he left, he stared the blonde haired boy down, sliding his free finger across his throat. "You're dead, bro. Just wait."

"I'd like to see that happen." then turned back to the medics patching him up as his now rival left the room.

Shika and Kankuro walked over to their roommate as the medics finished up and offered him water. "Do you feel accomplished now?" Shika sat in front of him asking. Naruto nodded smiling. "You two are so troublesome." he sighed in reply.

"All of that over a girl, too." Kankuro shook his head. "What are you gonna do to her when you see her, put her in a chokehold?"

He shook his head. "I'll just ask her why she did, and why she didn't tell me." He then leaned back into his chair. "I thought I could trust her."

"You can trust her." Temari walked over and placed a hand on his head. "She's a sweet girl. She was overpowered by a douche." He nodded. "But don't hate her. Yes, be upset, but don't hold a grudge against her. It's unhealthy for the both of you."

"Now, you do realize Sasuke will get you back, right?" Shika pointed out.

"I'm not scared of whatever he has up his sleeve." He shrugged again. "I've dealt with his shit forever. Nothing he can do can hurt me in any way."

As if fate couldn't fuck with him as much as it has already, Sasuke appeared on the stage at the ceremony. There was much commotion in the audience about his appearance and why he was even there.

"Please, my fellow student body, silence." He quieted the area. "I hear that you was just talking about the event that happened at my home not too long ago. For that, on behalf of my friends and I, we are deeply sorry. But there is only so much you know about what really happened."

"Oh no," Shika's jaw dropped.

"He's not…" Kankuro face palmed while looking at the screen.

"You wanna say that again, Naruto?" Temari patted his back as the man of the hour spoke.

Back in the auditorium, Tsunade saw the sudden crash of her A-student's speech. "Uh, Sasuke," She walked toward the male and started at him with a weird expression. "what are you doing?"

"Please Lady Tsunade, let me talk," He looked at his principal as he turned back to his peers. "Before I explain myself as to why I let this happen, I would just like to say to one of my _best friends _Naruto Uzumaki, down at the security office right now," he looked dead into the camera, and at the office, stared at Naruto with an evil look in his eyes. "payback's a bitch."

* * *

**I'm pretty sure some of you had the ending in mind. Weird attempt of a cliffhanger. I started this last night, and I think it came out well. But I hope this showed at least a tiny bit of Sasuke's attempts of being a "good friend".**

**But please review! Thanks!**


	8. Welcome to the end of the road, mister

**Warning: Extreme OOCness from Sasuke. You have been warned.**

* * *

Tsunade smiled vaguely at the now stirred up crowd of students in front of her. She never imagined something like this would happen to her on such short noticed. Especially it being _Sasuke_. "Eh, uh, Sasuke," she placed her hand on his shoulder. "you really need to go. Now."

"But wouldn't you like me to apologize on the behalf of my actions?" He looked at her with such forgiving eyes. "Trust me, miss, I won't pull anything funny."

Without making it obvious, the two had a stare down. Tsunade then frowned harder and stormed off the stage. "Make it quick, Uchiha!"

If Sasuke's actions alone didn't reveal his sly motives, they were pretty obvious now. "Now, my fellow peers, lend me your ears. What I am about to tell you is literally earth shattering and _to die for_." The last three words dripped out of his mouth like venom. "For you see, why I look like this…is because of my blunt honestly." His eyes then landed on the row where the rest of his friends sat, stopping at the real reason as to why he looks so mangled. "Me being the flirt that I am, I'll admit right now that I tried hooking up with my friend's girlfriend," Few gasps and words were heard after. "I almost succeeded. So he asked me if I did anything, and I confessed. He tackles me.

"So where am I going with this? I'll tell you." As if this couldn't get any worse, he grabs the mike off the stand and runs off the stage toward his row of friends. "Miss Hyuga, would you please come here please?" he held out his hand like a gentlemen at the end of the row staring at her.

"I know he is not fucking serious." Ino gasped as she looked at her friend next to her. Hinata was completely speechless. Ino placed her hand on her back and Hinata shook her head quickly.

"This is so embarrassing." She pushed her bangs back as she stared back at the daring Uchiha at the end of the row, waiting patiently.

"Don't do it." Gaara squeezed her right hand tightly. "I have a feeling this isn't gonna end well."

"No, it's not. But I'll relieve this suspense, so excuse me." She sat up and moved toward her boyfriend's friend, a smirk growing on his face. _'Shit, this is a bad move.'_

"Ah, the lovely Hinata Roseanne Hyuga." Sasuke grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. "How are you this fine evening?"

"What is this about, Sasuke?" She shook under his cold touch. "Where's Naruto?"

"Oh, that douche bag? I'll get to him later, but walk with me to the stage." he placed his arm around her waist and walked to the stage slowly, everyone's eyes on their every move. As they reached the steps, he turned to her with what looked like a sincere smile. "Hinata, can you answer me this?"

"Uh, I guess…?"

"How much do you trust me?" She just stared at him. It's not like she didn't trust him, but it's not like she did. She's known him for a while now, but he tried hooking up with her while she's dating his best friend. "Um…not much."

He shrugged. Expected response. "Alright. But you know that I always tell the truth."

"Ok, let's define 'the truth'," She crossed her arms. "because I'm pretty sure you've lied to Ino more than enough." She chuckled when she heard her friend applaud her comment.

"True, true. But Ino knows I still love her." He looked up and winked at her. Hinata's guess is that she blushed and is probably mentally slapping her crotch. "But I'm being serious. You know I never lie about anything."

"Well, yeah, I guess that's right."

"Good. With that being said, I have something very important to tell you."

Hinata's heart skipped a beat. "What? Is Naruto hurt?"

Sasuke had a smug look on his face. "…You can say that. Judging by my looks, but he's not as badly hurt. But that's besides the point. It has something to do with that party we had." By this time, they were on the stage, where the podium was standing in the middle, the spotlight literally was set on them. Everyone's attention was focused on them, the suspense was killing each and every one of them. And Sasuke was loving every moment of it. "and you can thank your three roommates for this also."

"Oh my gosh, just say it already!" Sakura stood from her seat and screamed, others from the crows cheering with her.

"Calm down my class! Everything will be said soon." Turning back to Hinata, he softy grabbed her delicate hands and held them like they were a newborn baby. "Just don't hate me for this."

"I won't, just tell me." She looked like she was about to cry. Pushing back her forming tears, she bit her bottom lip and prepared for the truth.

"Alright…Naruto had a, how you say, _foursome_ with your roommates." He still held her hands, squeezing them together with his. He never took his eyes of hers, so he could see the tears form soon after he said those words.

Hinata, on the other hand, wasn't sad. Well, yes she was. She was very sad actually. But a very familiar emotion was hidden behind those tears: anger. She stared at the man that just told her that her boyfriend had sex with three of her friends at the same time. Knowing Sasuke, he wouldn't lie like he did in the beginning with Sakura. But, really? With _**those**_ skanks? If it was Ino or Tenten, she wouldn't have cared as much.

Meanwhile, while they stood on the stage, the crowd was going crazy; people were screaming profanities and random words nobody could understand. Some were in front of the cameras flipping them off and screaming at Naruto or congratulating him on his score. The only ones that were sane throughout the entire thing are the good ol' group of friends in the middle row. Ino was dumbfounded, Sakura was still standing up, jaw to the floor, Tenten looked grossed out, and the boys looked how they normally do; blank.

Going back to the stage, Sasuke placed his right hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Are you alright?" Everyone quieted down.

Hinata gulped and sighed, wiping away her runaway tears. "Yeah, uh, I'll be fine."

"I'm so sorry to break this to you, but we all know he wasn't going to tell you any day soon. Well, Tayuna might have rubbed it in, but still."

"Dump his ass!" A female yelled from the audience, half of the audience clapping along with her. Hinata smiled at the comment and started laughing.

"So, how are you feeling right now?" He placed both his hands on her shoulders now. How ironic he's now caring for her.

"I'm…shocked." She blew a stray piece of hair out of her view. "But I guess this is what I get."

Once again, some people in the audience yelled things like, "What?" "Are you serious?" and "You don't deserve that!" How sweet of them to make her feel better.

"I mean, like, this character over here made me cheat on him." Hinata pointed to Sasuke casually, him smirking.

"First of all, I didn't make you cheat on him. That was on your own free will. Second of all, I was already over there for the main meal. Lastly, it's not my fault your body is just so damn amazing."

"Now is not the time to try and seduce me, Sasuke." Stare.

"Who said I was seducing?" Stare and smirk. After a few more moments, Hinata cut the contest short and walked off backstage. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to give those three skank sisters a piece of my mind!" Sasuke was too focused on her walking form, that he didn't even realize that she was going to the security office.

"Wait, what?" He shook his head and looked at everyone in the auditorium, then back at the door that she just walked out of. Audience. Door. Audience. Door. Audience. Silence. "To the security office everyone!" He pointed out the door, running off.

"FIIIGHT!" A group of boys yelled as they were the first to stand up and run out the big room's doors, everyone else after them. It didn't take long for everyone to get out and started bolting to the office. It's not everyday you see the entire campus run through the roads of the facility to the office, which is on the other side of the place, mind you.

* * *

Before the entire school population made their way to the office, everyone in the office was watching the show going on the stage. After Sasuke confessed to what happened, Naruto was more furious than he was before with him. Right now, the chairs were picked up and placed in the closets, the tabled folded and set to the side, and Naruto was preparing for Round Two.

"I can't fucking believe him!" He punched Kankuro's palm, full of energy. "That's none of his fucking business!"

"Karma's literally a bitch, bro." Shika sat next to his girlfriend. "He saw you attacking him as an advantage to air out all of your filthy laundry."

"But I didn't know Sasuke tried forcing himself on her." Temari sat on one of the remaining open chairs. "Couldn't he get jailed for attempted rape?"

"Yeah, but she obviously didn't care so…" Shika shrugged.

"I know I should've never touched those girls." Naruto attempted to kick his human punching bag in the stomach, but he blocked it. "They're the reason why I'm in what I'm in."

"It's your fault, also, dude." Kankuro prepared himself again for the round of punches and kicks. "You gave into it."

"I know, but…" After throwing two more hits, he backed away and breathed deeply. "why would she do that to me…"

"Why did you do what you did to her?" Temari poured ice cold water in a glass for him. Walking over to her brother and 'friend', she gave him the water. "She didn't ask for him to get on her like that."

He took the water and gulped it down in seconds. Wiping away the sweat on his forehead, he sighed. "I still love her. I can't not be mad at her."

"She didn't mean to do it." Shika rubbed his sweaty back, wiping away the rest of the sweat with a damp washcloth. "She still loves you, too."

As if the moment couldn't get more awkward, Karin, Kin, and Tayuna walk through the front door with food from the Johnny Rockets place from across the street. Kin looked at the four in the middle of the room and smirked. "Well, look at this. Little Naruto getting worked up over nothing."

"Over nothing?" He shot up yelling at her, the rest holding him back. "You three are the reason why I'm in this!"

"Don't act like you're not to blame for this, too." Karin walked passed them and placed her bag and drink on the counter. "You're to blame for your own actions."

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut you slut." Temari pointed her index finger at the girl in front of her.

"Don't call her a slut. You're the last person to be calling someone a slut." Tayuna stepped in front of her and poked her chest.

"Really? Last time I check, you had more dick mileage than I do." Temari replied back, pushing Tayuna away from her.

"Cut it off, you two," Kankuro stepped in between them. "we really don't need another fight to break out in here."

"And what are you gonna do about it exactly?" Kin came up to the three and stared down Kankuro.

"Probably make you give his chode CPR." Karin laughed the boy off, the other two laughing with her.

"Don't talk about my brother like that." Temari broke from her brother's barrier and went back in Tayuna's face.

"Aw, sibling love." Tayuna cooed at the girl in front of her. "Makes me wonder if it's more than just _sibling love_."

"That's just disgusting." Kankuro moved back from the two in front of him. "I would never do that with any of my family."

"Mm hmm. Alright flare boy." Tayuna smirked and looked back at her rival. "I'll leave you two to your 'family bonding'." As she went to turn around, Temari lost it.

She took that opportunity to grab her long hair and yank her to her side, throwing her against the wall. Tayuna quickly stood back up and lunged at her dirty blonde, tackling her to the ground. Kankuro and Shika tried to pry the two off of each other, but it was like Naruto and Sasuke's fight. As they got the two off the floor, the front door flew open, revealing a red faced Hinata, a busted Sasuke, and a huge group of pumped up teenagers. Everyone in the office stared at the two at the door.

Tayuna shrugged off Kankuro and smirked at the two. "What a peasant surprise. The king and queen of the hour finally show up."

Naruto slowly got up and walked toward them, staying clear away from the male. "…Hinata?"

"Don't. Talk to me." She raised her hand to him, her gaze on Tayuna. She walked away from him and still had her glare on the female. "I can't believe you."

"What? That my girls and I boned your boyfriend?" She got up and smiled at her. "That's pretty believable, hun. Besides, he needed to get even for what you did with Sasuke."

"How do you even know about that?" She screamed, her face getting redder.

"I watched the entire thing. Did you honestly think that Sakura was the only one who saw?" She laughed. "I'm shocked Ino doesn't hate you now."

"You wanna know why Ino doesn't hate me?" Hinata dared to step closer to her. "Because I'm a fucking good friend. Way better than you are."

"Oh yeah, **such** a good friend. You're **such** a good friend, you made out with your best friend's 'boyfriend' on the couch. Not only are you **such** a good friend, you're very classy."

"Bitch, you did the same fucking thing! You and 'your girls' had revengeful sex with my boyfriend in the _backyard of the house_. Now let's talk about being classy." Hinata was about three seconds from killing her.

"Not our fault your boyfriend wanted it." Kin shrugged.

"Uh, actually, no I didn't." Naruto protested. "I denied having sex with Karin in the house."

"And what was your excuse?" Karin stepped up and asked. He was silent. "Well?"

"..,because my girlfriend was upstairs."

"Because your girlfriend was upstairs! Did you guys hear that?" Karin ran out the office and the crowd moved away from her with meaningful glares on some faces. There was a big circle around Karin once she made it to the middle. "He didn't want to fuck me because his girlfriend was upstairs! But what did you do once we got outside, Naruto?"

"You fucking forced me into it, bitch!" Naruto yelled and ran after her, everyone inside the office following him. "You and Tayuna were the ones telling me 'Oh, get even with her. Forget Sasuke. Blah blah blah.' I never meant to do it!" He then turned around and met Hinata's stare. "Hinata, please believe me. I never meant to do that. It legit meant nothing to me."

"Don't lie to me, Naruto." She stepped away from him slowly.

"How am I lying to you?"

"Because if it meant nothing to you, you would've never done it!" She yelled back. "At least I know that Sasuke just wanted to hook up with me. He wasn't getting revenge on Ino for something stupid!"

"I don't even like revengeful sex." Sasuke shook his head, earning some laughs from the crowd. "Doesn't feel good."

"You know what doesn't feel good?" Naruto turned around to him. "A best friend going behind my back and trying to get with my girlfriend!"

"Listen, I gave my reasons as to why I did it. She tried to push me off, but she eventually gave in."

'"I didn't _give in_," Hinata spoke again, hands on her hips.

"Oh, right. You gave _up_." He smirked.

"Doesn't matter!" Naruto yelled, stepping closer to the Uchiha. "You still did what you did, and I will never forgive you for that."

"You're making it sound like you two were married or something. We're young, bro. We're not supposed to be tied down like this. It was always you and I going out every weekend and hooking up with random girls. Trying to get Neji and Shika into that was like pulling teeth. Now all of a sudden, you see a pretty girl, and you want to spend the rest of your life with her? Give me a break, bro."

"Being in a committed relationship is something you will never know or experience, Sasuke. You're nothing but a cold-hearted, lonely person why has to plow through different girls just to find comfort."

"Uh huh," Sasuke blowing off his comment. "so let me get this straight…you get yourself into a sorority, meet a girl the first day, start going out later on, and you cheat on her with three of her roommates. Such a committed relationship."

As if he couldn't get any closer, Naruto was face to face with Sasuke. Everyone was silent. The area tensed up. No one dared to move. Here we have two best friends on the verge of fighting each other again over a girl. Well, not really over the girl, more like events that involved the girl.

"I hope you rot in Hell." Naruto clenched and un-clenched his hands, just waiting for something to pop off.

"That's not what your girlfriend said the other day."

Ding! Ding! Ding! Round 2! Ready? FIGHT!

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's neck and threw him to the ground, choking him while hitting his head on the concrete. Sasuke reached for a chunk of his blonde hair and yanked it down, head-budding him to the floor. As Sasuke got on his feet, the crowd was wild. Shika and Kankuro made their way to the rest of the gang, seeing it pointless in trying to stop them again. Sasuke managed to kick his side a few times before Naruto grabbed his leg and pulled him to the ground, repeatedly punching him.

Hinata didn't even want to stop them, even if she could. She felt like he deserved it, but at the same time, nobody deserves to get the shit beat out of them. She stood there in awe, not realizing the Kanker Sisters walk toward her slowly. Once the three of them were in her face, there was no turning back.

"You like what you see?" Karin turned around and pointed to the brawl on the floor. "It's just for you."

"This is one pretty fucked up way of getting revenge." Hinata shook her head slowly, stepping away from the three. "I didn't even do anything to you."

"You don't have to do something," Tayuna stepped up and flicked her forehead. "for us to do something to you."

"Don't touch her." Temari came to the rescue and moved Hinata's body to the side. "I don't know what the hell is up with you three, but one this is for sure; you're not winning this battle."

"Oh, what battle?" Tayuna smirked. "This is a war, bitch. I never liked any of you; all you guys did was bitch at me for no reason. Rooming in with you guys was hard enough, dealing with all your yelling, Sakura's complaining, Ino's moans, Tenten's snoring, and her whining. It's bad enough all of us are fighting over a bunch of hormonal boys."

"Well if you learned to keep your freaking mouth and legs closed, you wouldn't be in the situations you're in now." Temari shrugged.

"And that's another thing; how much I got in so much trouble for that one thing, but you can cyber bully a bitch, fight her in the same day, did the same thing I did, and not get in trouble at all?

"Uh, that's hilarious because I got fucking suspended from classes for two months from that fight, and I got the same punishment you did for that first incident. So don't even go there."

"Oh yeah, because it's not everyday two girls can blow off Uchiha and not get away with it."

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled out from the other end of the circle, with Naruto in a headlock. "Keep me out of that."

"No! You're the reason why everyone's in Hell right now!" Kin lunged at Sasuke, pushing him after every few words. Naruto managed to get out of his tight grip and scooted away from the scene. "If you kept your fucking dick in your pants, we wouldn't be fighting!"

"Hey, my dick cannot speak for himself." He raised his hands, earning him more laughs from the crowd. "Besides, it's not like you did anything with me. Just your girl and your roommates."

"You literally screwed like, half my housemates, asshole."

"Now hold on just a minute…did I really?" He turned around and counted off the girls from her house. If you lost count like he just did, listen to this; there are eight girls in the house. He did stuff with Ino, obviously, Hinata, and Tayuna. That's only three out of the eight. He was going to with Sakura, but he dodged that bullet. "Damn. That's a personal best."

"You are such a pig." Kin reached up and slapped Sasuke's sensitive face. It turned red on the spot. But Kin wasn't done. No where near done. She quickly turned her body back to her friends and her two other roommates. "And as for you," she sped-walked toward Hinata. "you're a fucking bitch." Those last words didn't set in for long as she ran up and punch the girl in the face, falling to the ground. All eyes were now on the girls as Hinata got up and charged back at Kin, grabbing her hair for an easier way to hit her. Kin got her a few more times in the stomach before getting kneed on the jaw.

Tayuna saw this as a major threat and jumped in the fight, punching Hinata on the side of head. Hinata tried her best to fight the both of them off, but it's much harder than it sounds. Temari jumped in and helped her friend, because it's just wrong to have two-on-one without making it even.

"Get the hell off of her!" Tenten screamed as her, Ino and Sakura, ran in and try to pry Tayuna and Kin off her, but failed as Karin ran up to them and kicked Sakura's side, starting up another fight in the circle. The three girls didn't expect Karin to come out and fight, since everyone and their mother knows Karin cannot fight for her life.

Naruto looked at the spectacle in front of him. He didn't know Hinata could defend herself so well, even if she did chicken out in the beginning. As he watch his girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, whatever they are now, throw Kin onto the floor while getting hit from behind. He shook his head in disbelief. _'This has to stop.'_ he thought. _'I'm not letting her get hurt for the actions I did.'_

His prayers were answered as students were pushed out the way by security, an hour after the moments on stage. A small group of men broke up the two fights and held the girls to their chests. The dean's assistant, Shizune, came forth after.

"Is this seriously how far we have to stoop? Fighting one another?" She shook her head. "I am very disappointed in you kids."

"B-but Ms. Shizune, we can explain-" Naruto sat up and pled to the higher authority.

"Please, Mr. Uzumaki. Please don't. I don't want to hear any excuses. What all of you did today was horrible and a disgrace to our sorority name."

"Wait, why are you here?" Tayuna struggled against the security officer behind her. "HD drunk of her ass again?" The crowd laughed. Even some of the officers chuckled.

"That is enough! Everyone into their homes! Now!" Slowly, the crowd dispersed and went home. "As for the rest of you, officers, send them to Lady Tsunade's office. She'll deal with them then." Shizune walked away as the officers held a tighter grip on the students and led them to the HD's office.

* * *

Hours passed, soon it was 9 at night. The rest of the gang was in the boy's home as they waited for everyone else to return. In by rest, I mean the four boys that stayed out of the whole thing.

"I swear, I wouldn't be shocked if someone got expelled." Shika popped of piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"My bet's on Sasuke." Kankuro raised his Red Bull to that comment.

"Such positive energy from you two." Gaara smirked from the couch.

"I'm serious! All of this shit was because of him. If they decide to kick him out, I'm with it 200%."

"But wouldn't they have to expel Tayuna to for also being a prime factor in this?" Neji asked, returning form the kitchen with more food and drinks.

"Let me tell you what happens:" Shika grabbed the tray of food and placed it on the coffee table in front of all four of them. "if someone were to do what Sasuke did like, a decade ago, all they would get is suspension from campus. Now, in this day and age, there is a 45% chance he'll get expelled."

"Why such a low percentage?" Gaara caught interest in this conversation and moved closer to the other male.

"Because with a sorority with a high popularity rank, expelling somebody will mean suspicions from everyone. This is a very secretive school, from what I heard. Apparently that ceremony for that dead teacher wasn't even supposed to happen. But the family wanted to hear what happened to him,, so they gave in."

"Yeah. One of my cousins went here a while back," Kankuro chugged down some more of his energy drink. "she told me that a lot of shit has happened behind these walls that nobody knows. It's amazing how nobody has said anything to anyone."

"But isn't it required to report anything that happens inside school property? Isn't that a freaking law?" Neji asked again. "Like, how can you just sit there and not tell the town representative or whoever that a teacher mysteriously died in the school, and expect everyone to take that nicely?"

"Schools have a manipulative way of not saying things to inform anybody of anything. Remember when we were in high school, and they informed us about everything that happened? They told us when a lunch lady got murdered, there was a supposed bomb threat in the school, the school got robbed of whatever, they told us everything. That's how you're supposed to do it. But maybe because it's a sorority, they assume that it's all quiet and nobody is supposed to know what happens here."

"That's so stupid." Gaara shook his head. "So one of us could die and they wouldn't say anything?"

"Well that's another story. If a student dies, and they're under the age of 21, the parents are informed immediately. That teacher had to be no more than 35. Why did they not tell us, I couldn't tell you. It's unfair, really."

A few moments later, Sasuke and Naruto came in, calmer than ever. One of the security guards closed the door behind him as they sat down in the living room with their housemates surrounding them. No one moved. No one dared to.

Sitting in silence for a few more minutes, the door bell rang. Shika got up and saw it was the girls, minus the Kankers. He opened the door and greeted them with a warm smile. They exchanged their 'hello's and sat in a semi-circle with the boys in the living room, now more awkward than ever.

"Ok, this is so weird." Kankuro finally broke the silence and turned to Sasuke. "Is everything alright?"

"Huh, oh, yeah, everything's fine." He nodded.

"You don't seem like it."

"When does he ever seem like it?" Gaara spoke up.

"Heh, you got jokes." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Is everything alright, you two?" Tenten looked back and forth between the blonde and the dark-haired boy.

"Not really." Naruto shook his head. He kept glancing at Hinata, hoping she would say something to him.

"Neji, when's your flight?" Sasuke spoke up a few moments later, looking at his friend.

"Tomorrow night, why?"

"How long are you gonna be gone?"

"Uh…two weeks."

"Wait, where are you going?" Kankuro sat up and asked.

"Miami with Tenten."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. What's with all the questions, Uchiha?"

"What, I can't ask questions?" Sasuke asked defensively. What managed to crawl up his ass?

"No, it's not that, it's-"

"Just shut up already."

"What's your issue, Sasuke?" Ino stood up and went toward the male. "Who managed to piss you off this time?"

"Ino, please. I'm just tired, alright?" He sat up in his chair and sighed. "I didn't expect to get the shit kicked out of me twice today and see the dean's face three times in 24 hours. I just want to be alone right now."

"Oh, now you want to be alone?" Naruto sat up and started to get angry again. "You had all the time in the world to be alone. But instead, you go and hook up with my girlfriend."

"Would you just drop that already? I'm already in enough trouble. I don't want to go back to that damn office."

"Then just tell me one thing," Naruto got up and was in Sasuke's face once again. The boys got prepared to pry him off. "why'd you do it?"

Sasuke couldn't come back with an answer. He really didn't have an answer. He did it because…he just did. There was no purpose behind it. No revenge, no payback, nothing. He was just a horny horn dog back then and he just wanted to get a piece of her. "I couldn't resist. She has an amazing body. I was talking to her a few weeks back when that whole cell phone thing was going on, and she told me that you two haven't had sex yet. I was shocked, because knowing you, with a body that sick, it would've happened the first night." After a few seconds, he added, "Sorry Neji, I know I'm talking very explicit about your baby cousin, but seriously, I was just being a pig. I'll admit, I was being a jerk and a pig." He then turned to Hinata on the floor, leaning on Shika's chair. "I'm sorry for what I did, really I am. It was uncalled for and quite frankly the worst I've ever stooped to."

"It's alright. I know you didn't mean to do it. It was just a spur in the moment since Ino wasn't up." Hinata smirked, looking at her blonde friend.

"Shut up. I'm not that much of a heavy sleeper." Ino crossed her arms.

"Dude, we had to say your house was on fire one time just to wake you up." Tenten laughed. The rest of the girls laughed along.

"That was just wrong and very rude!" Ino blushed while smiling.

"Anyway," Sasuke coughed, being rudely interrupted. "I apologized for everything I did, and you know this Naruto. I know our friendship won't be the same anymore, but I'm willing to try something. You are my best friend, and you're right; it was wrong of me to betray you like that. I really hope you can forgive me, or at least try to."

Naruto stayed in the position he has been in for the past few minutes. He really doesn't know how to feel. On one hand, his best friend tried getting with his girlfriend, he beat the shit out of him twice, they threw a massive drunken orgy back at the house and both of the got in trouble. On the other hand, that is his best friend. They have been through legit everything together. There have been many times where they betrayed each other. It's kind of expected in all friendships. Finally, after moments of silence, he said, "What you did was fucked up. But we always do fucked up shit together. It won't be the same, our friendship before, but I'm willing to give it another shot."

Sasuke smirked and held up his fist. Naruto smiled and pounded it with his other fist and then messed up his hair.

"Yay! You two are friends again!" Sakura cheered, everyone else laughed. "Now you two can stop hating each other!"

All good things must come to an end, unfortunately.

There was a loud bang on the front door. Shika got up again and answered, only for it to be the HD herself, Tsunade. She walked in the home with Shizune behind her and three security guards. Shika slowly went back to his chair.

"Good evening everyone." the Lady spoke.

"Good evening, Lady Tsunade." the room chorused.

"As you know, the majority of you are in big trouble for last night and today's actions. If you know me, I do not take actions like that lightly. I refuse to sit back and watch my students destroy my campus. This is a very prestigious sorority, and the last thing I want is the government up my ass for something a bunch of drunk students did. I'm not taking any more chances with the group of you." She then pointed her finger toward Sasuke. "Get up. Don't say a word. Just get up.

"Now, listen to me. You are the main reason of everything that has happened here for the last few months. I've already talked to you once, but obviously my word didn't sink in."

"But Lady Tsunade, hear me out-"

"I want to hear no more of your excuses. I've already informed your family about this decision."

"Wait, what decision?" He was so confused.

"Security," The guards straightened up and went upstairs into Sasuke's room. That didn't go by so well with the male.

"What's going on HD? What's with all of this?"

"I am sorry Sasuke, but you are hereby expelled from Devon Row High Sorority. Please take your things and leave the campus grounds immediately." The room burst into numerous yells and protests. Tsunade was not affected by this. The man before her needed to be punished, and this really was the only way.

"Lady Tsunade, please don't do this!" Sakura pleaded out to her principal. "He'll do anything else, just don't expel him!"

"Now, I don't know about that _'anything else' _bid. But HD, you can't kick me out." Sasuke was, for the first time in his life in a non-sexual way, begging. As much as he doesn't show it, he really wants to stay. It would be out of character of him to say that, but hey, anything to stay.

"Of course I can; I'm the Head Dean. You have to leave now." Just as she said that, security came down from his room with his suitcases of everything he owns in his room. "Say your goodbyes."

Sasuke turned around to his group of friends and stood there. He didn't move or talk to anyone. Naruto made the first move and hugged him. Sasuke silently hugged him back. Way to cut a new friendship short, HD. They ended their hug and everyone got up and said their goodbyes to the male. It's not that they didn't want to, it's just awkward. After the goodbye's were said, he turned around and faced the dean. "Alright, I'm ready to go, I guess."

"Good. Security will lead you to the gates, and someone will drive you home." One of the guards opened the front door and one by one, each of them left with a bag or a suitcase. Tsunade raised her arm to the door. "After you, Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke hesitated but slowly walked out the door for what will be the last time. Tsunade walked after him and wished the rest a good night, then closed the door behind her.

The room, once again, was silent. Painfully silent. Sasuke was really gone. This bitch just got himself expelled. Everyone was in shock, especially Naruto. He just became friends with the loser again. Now he's not even gonna be able to see him often. Or ever. Expulsions can last up to a year. Knowing Sasuke's classes, he'll never be able to graduate with the rest of them, if he ever graduates. He doesn't stand a chance at the hearing, despite his rights as a student. He's done for. It was truly nice while it lasted.

Kankuro, being the silence breaker he is, looked at Shika and smirked. "Told you so."

* * *

**Bet'cha didn't expect that one! Or maybe you did.**

**I like the outcome of this chapter. At first I wasn't gonna expel him, but I have a really good story line now that I did. I'm still debating whether or not i should make his hearing a chapter.**

**Also, if you caught on, I'm getting tired of writing out Kin, Karin, and Tayuna's names one after another, so I decided to leave them as the 'Kanker Sisters' from Ed, Edd, N Eddy. I think it fits them well. **

**As usual, review please! I'll give you a fresh batch of cookies if you do!**


	9. Welcome to our bad romance, baby

**If we're being honest right now, I had very little motivation for this chapter, only because I couldn't word on how I wanted it to me. I was stuck on page three for an entire month. But please enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, VS PINK yoga shorts or a sports bra. Just so you know.**

* * *

Before this chapter starts, let's just say this; for the record, last night's events were _so_ not awkward. Not awkward at all. Seriously, it's not everyday you see your 'boyfriend' get tailed out by security, getting his sorry ass expelled. It's not like he didn't give you a legit goodbye. Not even a kiss on the cheek!

Staring up at her ceiling, Ino pondered these thoughts. It was a brand new day, and little miss sunshine over here got suspended from class for the next two weeks, as well as Sakura, Tenten, and Temari, who got a total of three months out of classes. Now she's forced to go to class at night. But back to Ino. She's in a mental lockdown right now; her boyfriend…boy toy…whatever they were, just got kicked out of the sorority, and he hasn't called her or text her since then.

'_He's probably getting lectured from his dad…' _she thought, pouting. It hasn't been a full 15 hours. It's only 7:15 in the morning. _'Yeah…that's it…lectured from his dad…' _See? She's a freaking mess right now. She flipped over to her right side and snuggled herself deeper into her covers. Every few minutes, she would look at the clock; 7:18...7:21...7:23. Nothing but changing numbers.

"Arg!" she grunted loudly. She didn't know if anyone else was awake right now. She highly doubt Hinata was even up, and she's usually the first one awake. "This is such bullshit."

A soft knock was heard from her door. "Go away," she threw one of her pillows on her face and mumbled. The person at the door, who was Tenten, came in anyway and walked toward her friend's bed.

"C'mon, Ino. This is not you."

"You're right," She removed the pillow from her face and turned to her brunette friend. "my soul went inside Sasuke's suitcase."

"Quit being such a sourpuss about the whole thing." Tenten slapped her palm on her friend's open forehead.

"Oh please, if it was Neji, you'd be contemplating suicide right now."

"That's so not true!" She crossed her arms under her chest. "That would be impossible because I would be in his suitcase."

"Yeah," Ino laughed. "because you're small enough to fit your entire body in a damn suitcase."

"You calling me fat?"

"No you weirdo! I'm just saying, you can fit into one, yeesh." Ino sat up fro her position on her bed and looked at her best friend. She had to say, Tenten was a very pretty girl; she had nice tan skin, beautiful brown eyes, gorgeous hair, but she rarely shows it off. Like right now, she's in Victoria's Secret PINK yoga shorts and a sports bra. For a girl with an amazing body, why not show it off like now? "Did you finish packing yet?"

"Yeah. I packed all the outfits you told me to bring, all the hair and body products you make me use, and the bikinis you make me wear." Ino clapped. "I just need to get my nails done and I'll be ready to get the hell out of here."

"I'm so jealous of you right now," Ino took the messy bun out of her hair and started playing with her invisible split ends. "you're going to Miami, _without me_, with a super hot guy, meeting more super hot guys, _without me_, and going to all the amazing clubs down there, _without me_!"

"I'm sorry! He's been planning this trip for a while now, and he still would've went even if I never met him. Besides, he thinks this trip will give us some personal time away from the rest of you."

"Listen to me Tennie," Ino leaned in, as in to tell a secret. "you're leaving me here with Hinata and Temari, who I really don't mind at all, Sakura, who now I think hates me again, and the three ugly step sisters. The least you can do is hide me in one of your bags."

"Wait, why would Sakura hate you again?" Tenten asked, moving toward the middle of the bed to hear the story. "What'd you do now?"

"Nothing! Like, after we left the boy's place last night, I got this weird vibe from her, and it wasn't a good one, Ten. Believe me, I know her vibes."

"Wait, she hates you because of Sasuke?" Ino nodded. "That's retarded!"

"I know. But you remember how she told us how she doesn't like him anymore?"

"Well, she didn't necessarily say that. She was more like, 'Oh, I don't like him anymore, but I'm only telling you this because I still secretly want him.'"

"Whatever, Tennie!" She laughed. "She told me that she didn't like him anymore. Therefore, he was mine for the taking! Why is it all of a sudden, he gets kicked out, and she's pissed off at me? I fucking saved her and Karin curb stomped her ass!"

"Temper, temper," Tenten rested her right hand on Ino's knee. "there are people still sleeping in the house." Ino then felt helpless and fell back onto her bed and into her warm covers. "Listen, hun. We're about as distraught as you are right now. In by 'we're', I mean the boys. Well…mainly Naruto. But that's besides my point. Yes, Sakura had feelings for the kid. So did many other girls in this campus. A lot of girls also have special memories with him."

"Where exactly are you going with this?" Ino mumbled from under the covers.

"What I'm saying is, don't let Sakura's attitude get you in another funk. So he's gone. You'll speak to him again. You'll see him again. It's not like he's dead."

"He might as well be! Then maybe she won't have a damn hissy fit over all of this!"

"You know what," Tenten stood up and stretched. "let's forget this whole thing. Let me go take a shower, and you come with me to get our nails done. Just the two of us."

Ino pondered the idea. Unless she's not paying for it, she's in! "What about Hina and Tema?"

"Temari's actually going to do something with her life and Hinata's going to try and work things out with Naruto, whatever that is."

"Probably making out." They both nodded. "That usually works for her."

"Yeah," Tenten laughed. "so get dressed, do whatever, and meet me in downstairs in 30 minutes." She started walking out of her friend's room, heading for her room.

"Aye, aye, captain." Ino saluted her friend and jumped out of bed, running straight to her closet. "But what am I gonna wear?"

"Wear something nice! I heard the guy who did your nails last time is single now!"

"Legit? I thought he was gay, but what the hell!" She dug deeper into her closet, looking for a nice bodycon skirt.

"He bluntly told us that he had a girlfriend! Rumor has it that she was cheating on him with his brother's best friend!"

"Aww." Ino stopped rummaging and pouted for the poor boy. "He's gonna need some lady company!"

"Now Ino," Tenten came back into her room. "when you say, 'lady company', what exactly are you implying?"

"He's gonna need some TLC at this tender moment of time. I need some TLC, we can have some quality time together, if you catch my drift." She winked and went back to finding a shirt for her hot pink skirt.

"How? You giving his penis CPR?"

"Hmm…something like that, but not on him." Tenten had to think about that for a few seconds before realizing that her blonde best friend was secretly a 67-year-old pedophile.

"I did not need to hear all that! EW!" Tenten threw the closest object to her, which was an Angry Bird, ironically. Ino just laughed until tears came strolling down her face. If it has to come down to the nail salon guy going down on her to get her mind off of Sasuke, then what the hell? Might as well get a free pedicure with it.

* * *

In the mist of everything that has happened within the last week, Lady Tsunade felt like she deserved the vacation of a lifetime. Bottle of her favorite alcoholic drink within reach, the HD sat in her office, air condition on full blast, staring dead at the three girls in front of her.

"What am I going to do with you three…" She wondered aloud, not expecting an answer. These three girls have been the main cause of all of this drama. She doesn't want to do to them like she did Uchiha, but she doesn't want to keep them in the same house with the other girls, or any other females for that matter. She rubbed her forehead and sighed deeply.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, Lady Tsunade," Karin spoke up, in response getting her attention with a deathly glare. "the three of us agree that we don't want to stay in our original home anymore."

"Thank you for being…considerate, Karin," Tsunade sat up in her professional looking wheeled chair. "but there is no where else for you three to go. All the other girls' homes are either full or don't want you in there."

"You're the HD, though." Tayuna pointed out. "You have the right to march right into their homes and tell them that they have to make room for us. We can't not have a home to stay in."

"I know this already, believe me." Tsunade clicked her freshly red manicured nails on her mahogany desk. "But I don't think you three girls know how much damage you have caused."

"I don't see what the big deal is." Tayuna spoke up again. "So we started a school fight. Big whoop. What school doesn't do that?"

"You were also the prime suspects of a massive drunken orgy at the boy's home. You came back from the back after hours, drunk nonetheless, and disrespected our campus name in such a horrendous way."

"Heh, what can we say? We know how to pop off."

Tsunade grunted in her chair. "There is honestly no more hope for you three." She's so tempted to kick them out, but then that would only make the suspicion of four kids getting expelled within 24 hours and a dead teacher worse. "I thought I could possibly save you from whatever, but I don't think I can."

"Please, Lady Tsunade," Kin pleaded. "you have to give us one more chance. Take us out of that house, put us in another one. Give us private tutors so we don't have to go to day or night school. Just please don't kick us out."

Tsunade looked at Kin with little to no emotion. She really did want to throw these little rascals out, really she did. But knowing her, she doesn't have the heart for it. She threw out Sasuke like a rotten piece of meat, hell yeah, but she truly believed that they could change. As if God was answering her prayers, and lately He has been, Shizune came walking in the office from the copying room.

"I just received exciting news!"

She sighed. "Report."

"The constructors finally finished that last home you've been wanting. They would've made it bigger, but the area it's in couldn't hold any more rooms."

A light bulb went off in Tsunade's head. "How many rooms then?"

"Hm…" Shizune check the paper in front of her. "three bedrooms, two baths." She then handed her boss the paper with all the dimensions, the location, the room sizes, snazzy stuff like that.

'_God is good.' _Tsunade thought as she looked at the girls in front of her, who have not been paying attention the last few minutes. "Ladies, something wonderful has just popped up for you."

"What?" Karin leaned forward. Why she was so excited, who knows.

"A new house just popped up in the neighborhood." The three cheered. "There's a room for each of you, and you'll have the house all to yourselves."

"Seriously?" This is the most excited anyone has seen Tayuna, and we're not talking about the sexual excited either. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

By now the three friends were hugging each other, and Tsunade had this weird fuzzy feeling inside her. You know, when you do something good and it benefits someone else. Yes, even cold-hearted people get that feeling. She looked down at the paper again and re-examined the information. She then double checked the location and her heart nearly stopped. She called her assistant over.

"Yes, miss?"

"Tell me if I'm blind or not, but isn't this location…?"

"Yes, you're thinking the right location."

"And, why is it over there exactly?" she looked back at the three still giddy girls.

"Well, it was the only place to put a home its size. There are a lot of trees over there, and if they put it anywhere else, the homes would not be equal in yard size."

"So, they put it near the forest grounds…"

"Yes, ma'm."

Tsunade nodded. "Okay. Can't argue with that decision."

"You could if you wanted to. You're the Head Dean."

"Shizune, don't you have paperwork to print up for me?"

"Oh, yes! Sorry miss!" Shizune ran off back into the copying room. Tsunade gave the dreaded paper a death glare. Of all the places to put their home, there? Really?

"Uh…" she began to tell the girls, but they were too happy within their glee, she didn't want to ruin that for them. Besides, that'll be a pretty hilarious welcoming present. "alright girls, settle down." The girls sat back down but were still jumpy. "Now listen, I understand you're excited for having your own house. But there need to be ground rules between the three of you. No more bullying."

"Tch. Tell that to Temari." Tayuna mumbled. **(1)**

"Anyways, you are not authorized to be near the other girls' home until this probation is up. You hear?" They nodded. "Also, you will be attending day school with your regular schedules once you're off suspension. Got it?"

"Yes, HD." Kin nodded.

"Good. You'll move in tomorrow morning. Go home and pack your stuff tonight. Security will be there at all times to make sure nothing happens."

"Oh believe me," Karin chuckled. "nothing will happen. I don't even want to see them right now."

"Glad to hear that. But you will still be until strict supervision."

"Does that mean that there'll be men in our living room and shit-" Insert evil Tsunade glare here. "stuff… until tomorrow morning?"

"More or less, yes."

"Sweet." Tayuna nodded. "That won't be a problem. We'll ignore them for the rest of the night."

"Beautiful. I will be there at 9. Be ready." The three nodded. "Good. Now get the hell out of my office." They quickly got up and ran out of the office, still whispering about their new home. Tsunade let out a held in sigh and leaned back into her chair. Shizune came back in a few minutes later, stacks of paperwork in her hands.

"Is everything alright?" She placed the stacks of paper on her desk.

She nodded. "I'm fine. I'm just worried for their new neighbors."

Shizune chuckled. "That'll be a lovely surprise, wouldn't it?"

"Yeesh, I'd want to be that dead teacher if it came down to it."

"Do you think they'll honestly change, miss?"

The HD shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and see. Even when they move out, they'll be themselves again once they get their own place."

"Girl will be girls, I assume." Shizune looked back at the desk in front of her and back at her boss. "Would you like another bottle for your busy task?

"Make it three, please. Thank you, Shizune."

* * *

"I still can't believe you're leaving me here! Alone!" Naruto shrieked as he helped Neji pack his bags. "Who am I gonna hang out with for two weeks, man?"

"I don't know, maybe Hinata? Kankuro, when you're drunk. Maybe even Gaara if he'll let you."

"Hilarious. But I still can't believe you're going without me. We always went on trips together."

"You said you didn't want to go this year." He folded one of his shirts and placed it into his suitcase. "You need to catch up on your work, anyway."

"Work, schmork." Naruto rolled his eyes. "And I never said I didn't want to go!"

"Yeah you did."

"When?"

"Two weeks before we came here. We were talking about it and you said you didn't want to go."

"I don't even remember that." He crossed his arms with a pout.

Neji sighed and stopped working. "You said as clear as day that you didn't want to go because the last time you and I went, your creepy stalker that wouldn't leave you alone told you that she was going back the same time I was going, and that you wanted to keep the remainder of your sanity and not go."

Naruto stared at his friend with a frown. "What were we doing, exactly? I still don't remember it."

"We were outside on my deck listening to my uncle talk about his past hookups because Sasuke's drunk ass brought up that he looked like the type of guy who got a lot of girls."

Naruto still had a confused look on his face.

Neji then grunted in annoyance. "It was the day after we stayed outside too long and looked like Oompa Loompas."

"Oh yeah!" Naruto laughed. "I remember that! It was weird because I looked like I was left in the toaster for too long. Yeah, I don't wanna go."

"Good. I can't even handle you here. God knows what the hell is gonna happen if we went back to Miami." He zipped up his second suitcase and sat on it, tired. "I can't wait to get out of here."

"What time is the flight?"

"7:45."

"So what time are you two leaving here?"

"Uh…around 5ish. I have to wait for her to get her nails done then Hinata's gonna drive us to the airport."

"Speaking of her, I talked to her today." Naruto sat down in front of Neji on his desk chair.

"And?"

"She's still mad at me, but understands why I did it."

Neji smirked. "And why did you do it?"

"I was drunk, man. There are many reasons for that." Neji shook his head. "But in all seriousness, I don't think we can ever go back to the way things were."

"Usually when one cheats in a relationship, it could never be fully repaired. That bond of trust gets weaker, and suddenly everything you do becomes suspect."

"Thanks for the 411 Dr. Phil, but what if she doesn't love me anymore?"

"People fall out of love. It happens. The best thing you can do is let go until you two cross paths again. Then maybe you two can have something. Until then, be happy with what you have."

"I guess." There was a knock at the door as the two boys got up and went downstairs to answer it. Tenten was at the door with Ino and Hinata at her sides, her bags at her feet.

"Hi baby!" She hugged her boyfriend with a huge smile on her face. "Hi Naruto!" She let go and ran over to hug him also.

"You're very excited." Naruto asked the jumpy girl in his arms.

She nodded. "I can't wait to be in Miami. I've always wanted to go. How'd you managed to get tickets around this time of year anyway, babe?"

"Eh, I'm just cool like that." He sat down next to Ino, who was literally planking on his sofa. "Everything alright?" He poked her leg.

"It's. So. HOT. Outside."

"Why do you think the A/C is cranked up in here?" Naruto walked over to the two, really trying to get closer to Hinata.

"But it's like, almost Halloween! It shouldn't be this hot!" She scrambled up and laid on her back. "It should be like, in the high 50's at least"

"It's gonna be much hotter down there, so this is nothing." Neji rubbed her leg.

While the other three started having a conversation on what the couple will be doing down there, Naruto walked closer to Hinata and placed his hand on her back. She turned to him but didn't say a word.

"Can we talk, please?" She shook her head. "Why not."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Hinata please," He whispered lower as the other three were laughing about something. "I need to set things straight." She did nothing but stare at him. Finally giving in, she walked in front of him outside and sat on the stairs.

"What do you want."

"I told you earlier what I wanted. I want you to forgive me." He sat next to her, attempting to wrap his arm around her waist.

"I already said that."

"No, you didn't. Can you please look at me?" It took her a moment, but she did turn her head and stare at him with tired, emotionless eyes. "I told you why I did it. It meant nothing to me, and I regret it 1,000%. I hate seeing you mad at me because I know I'm the reason for it and I could never fix that."

She just shook her head. "Can we talk about this after I drop these two off? We need to get going now." She stood up and went back inside. Naruto stayed on the staircase defeated. _'I guess she really doesn't love me anymore…'_

"Let me just go say bye to the girls. I'll meet you at the gate." Tenten and Ino walked passed Naruto and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. She looked down and gave Naruto a huge smile. "I'll see you in two weeks!" He smiled back, stood up and hugged her again. She gives really nice hugs.

They let go of one another and both girls ran off to their house. Naruto sighed and sat back down, his face in the palms of his hands. "I'll bring the car up front." Neji called out to his cousin, walking passed his friend with keys in his hands. "You alright?" He shook his head. "I'll be back." Neji ran off to his car.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and went up to his room. Normally it would be just he and his girlfriend, but since she hates him now, there's no point in her being in there. He plopped down on his bed and curled himself in his blankets. Then, there was a knock on the door. "Go away."

The person came inside anyway and quietly closed the door behind them. Naruto had a feeling on who it was, but he decided to play dumb. "Neji, go away. I'm not in the mood to talk." By the time he finished this sentence, the person climbed over him, their long locks tickling his face, and kissed him under his ear. Indeed he was shocked. Imagine if it really was Neji?

"I'm sorry I was mean to you earlier." Hinata whispered in his ear. "We'll talk about this later, I promise." All Naruto could do was nod. That's the one spot on his body, besides his precious jewels, where he gets turned on the fastest. "I love you." She then got off and walked out of his room.

'_At least she's not mad at me anymore…but talk about being turned on and the person leaves. So rude.'_

* * *

After a long afternoon dropping off and then waving goodbye to Neji and Tenten, all Hinata wanted to do was go to sleep. No dinner, just sleep. As she walked up the stairs to her home, that's not what she was offered.

Three security men were sitting in her living room, just chatting it up like it was their class reunion. They stopped talking once she walked through and just stared at her.

"G'evenin' miss." A well built tanned man greeted her.

"Uh, hi."

"We're here to guard the three other females in this house." The second guard, with beautiful green eyes and dark brown hair, turned around and informed her.

"Ah. Ok. Have you guys eaten?" The three nodded. "Alrighty then. Have a nice night, boys." The guards wished her a goodnight and went back to talking. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, going to where the rest of the girls were at the table.

"This is so awkward." Temari shook her head, taking a sip of her juice.

"Don't you have class in a few minutes?" Ino looked down at her roommate from the countertop she was sitting on.

"Your point? I don't mind sitting here with beautiful men in uniform in our lovely living room."

"Get to class Temari."

"Fine, fine! Pushovers." The girls laughed as she picked up her bag and walked out the door, the guards wishing her a good night.

"They're very polite." Sakura took a bite of her apple. "Too bad they're assigned to the evil step-sisters."

"Thank God they're out of here tonight." Ino sat crossed legged on the counter and smirked at her comment.

"Whoa, wait," Hinata looked at her two friends. "they're out of here?" They both nodded. "What did I miss?"

"HD gave them their own house, keeping them isolated from society." Sakura joked.

"Good riddance. They're packing their shit and now we can have their rooms as closets." Ino shrugged.

"Wow. That's crazy. Now they can battle each other." The three girls sat in their corner since they couldn't go upstairs, or they didn't want to. Once it was a decent time, meaning 11:30 at night, the girls parted ways and went to bed. Hinata changed into her pajamas and was about to get comfortable in her covers before her phone rang. It was Naruto. "Hello?"

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"I need to see you. Now."

"Whoa, that sounds like some creepy Twilight shit."

"Is it alright that I come over?"

"Come through my window. Security's downstairs."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when you get here." She hung up her phone and waited for him to throw something at her window, because he always does that. After about 5 minutes, she heard small pebbles being thrown at her window. Her heart skipped a beat as she got up and opened her window, seeing his beautiful face and smile. No words were exchanged as he climbed up the tree and landed inside her room with no difficulty. Silence overtook the room with a slight breeze.

"So…you wanted to talk."

"Yeah. Listen, Hina, I-"

Her lips crashed onto his, blocking out the sentence. Nothing could ruin this moment. It's all that Naruto has every wanted ever since all this drama started. All he wanted was her in his arms, his lips on hers, his body on top of her, you get the picture.

Once they broke apart, gasping for air, all they wanted to do was lay in bed together. No sex, just cuddling. Spooning even. Hinata grabbed his hand and led him to her bed. "Hinata," he began to speak, but she put her finger against his mouth.

"I know. I'm sorry, too. I love you, too. I forgive you for everything. All of that is behind us. Right now, just be here with me."

He smiled his famous smile, stripped off his jacket, pants, and shoes, and laid down next to her. Suddenly, the room got warmer. Not from the body temperature, but from the mood of everything. No one is angry or fighting. Everyone is happy and for once, it's at peace.

Naruto looked down at his girlfriend and kissed her forehead. "I promise to never treat you anything less than you are."

Hinata blushed, stroking his hand under the covers. "I promise not to get angry at you for every little thing." She held up her pinky finger for a pinky promise. He chuckled and wrapped his finger around hers.

"These things are legit, man. Breaking these are lethal," He joked. She giggled. "ask me how I know."

More endless chatter between the two continued throughout the night as the moon shined brightly above them. It's once in a lifetime where you can experience a night where there's no drama between your significant other, and the two of you can just lay there in harmony and in love. Luckily that night ended up being tonight. Only God knows what'll happen the next day.

God, and the author, of course.

* * *

**I feel like the NaruHina scene was a little rushed, but I didn't want to add a lot of detail. It's whatever.**

**(1) _'Tch. Tell that to Temari.' Tayuna mumbled._- Alliteration!**

**Ok, so please review, I really hope you liked it. I'll try to get the next chapter of L,L,L before school ends.**


	10. Welcome to the confusion, Hinata

Fast forwarding a bit, it's been a full week since The Kanker Sisters moved out. To Sakura, that was the best week of her life. No drama, no yelling, just absolute peace.

'_Too bad they live near the boys now,' _She thought as her stereo played her favorite song on full blast. Unnoticed by her, but her poor desk was shaking violently along with her school supplies and other materials. _'but thank God they're out of here.'_

It was a beautiful Wednesday morning, and classes were not back to normal for her. She still had a whole week left. Knowing her smart ass, she managed to get all the class work her teachers handed out and finished them all with no sweat. Now she sat on her bed in her Hello Kitty pajamas in deep thought about other things, like school, life, family and friends…joking. She wasn't thinking about any of that. She was thinking of boys, mainly one in particular.

'_Bang, my shit bang, it bang bang. B-b-bang, my shit bang, it bang bang.' _went the chorus to one of Nicki Minaj's songs. If it would possibly become any louder than it was, someone would probably think someone got shot. But alas, her windows were shut. So she made the house shake.

How did she manage to hear her phone go off, who knows. The young pink haired one looked to her right and received her phone from the side table. "Hello?" she answered once her mobile device reached her ear.

"How can you even hear the phone ring?" It was Temari. "My phone is vibrating from all the loud noise!"

Sakura laughed. "Sorry, Tema!" She picked up the stereo remote and turned down the music. "What's up?"

"Just out and about. But you're not gonna guess who I'm looking at right now!"

Sakura thought for a minute. Who did they know that was relevant in all their lives? "Nope. No idea. Who?"

"Fucking Naruto out with another girl." Her jaw dropped. She knows that he and Hinata have been on the rocks for the past few days, even though they made up. "I know right? They're across from me a restaurant away and they're all cuddly with one another and shit."

"What does she look like?" Sakura sat up quickly and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen for investigation time.

"Uh…that asshole is blocking my view now…oh, wait, wait! She has red hair, blue eyes, kind of tan-ish, like you when you get one before you burn…she has her nose pierced…that's all I can see right now."

"Uh huh, I see." She finished writing down the evidence. "What are they doing now?"

"Right now they're eating some type of disgusting crap Naruto eats and…they're sharing a chocolate smoothie! No fucking way!"

"What?" She screamed as she wrote down more details. "Are you sure?"

"I'll send you a picture right now, hold on." Sakura waited a minute while Temari became her personal paparazzi woman and sent her a picture of the two. From what she can view, they are pretty close to one another. The female is taking a sip from the beverage while staring at him with a big smile on her face. "This is bad news, Saks."

"You're telling me." Sakura shook her head in disbelief. "What are we gonna tell Hinata?"

"No idea. I was contemplating on not telling her in the first place, but then again, she's really scary when she's angry." Sakura nodded at her comment. "I'm coming home in like, an hour. Is she there?"

Sakura got up from her bed and looked down the hall at Hinata's door. She tip-toed toward it and opened it slightly. Nobody there. "Nope."

"Good. We'll talk about it then. Should we tell Ino?"

"You can, I'm not."

"Why the hell not?"

"Not in the mood to talk to her now."

"Is it because of Sasuke?"

"…Possibly."

"Seriously?" She could feel Temari's dreading look through the phone. "That's so a week and a half ago."

"I know but I never got to tell him how I felt because of her!"

"It's not her fault that he got his sorry ass expelled." '_She does have a point_,' Sakura thought. "You know his hearing is coming up."

"I know. Are we allowed to go?"

"Are we allowed to? HA! We're forced to go. All of us were witnesses."

"Stop." Sakura dropped back onto her bed. "Where is it?"

"I don't know. I have to message him for that."

"You've talked to him?" She shot up once again. She's gonna loose balance like that.

"Uh, yeah. He has a phone and Facebook, still. His mother is on his side 100%. His father, on the other hand, wants his expulsion as long a possible."

"Ugh! No!" She screamed. "When was the last time you talked to him?"

"Uh…few hours ago." Sakura face palmed herself. How could she be so stupid as to not contact him through messages?

"Listen, I'm gonna creep on Naruto and this chick more. I'll see you in a half an hour."

"Alright, bye." They both dropped the line and Sakura stared at her phone screen. Her contacts were opened as she scrolled down to Sasuke's number. She clicked on his name and the options were to message or call him. _'Better message him, save me some embarrassment.' _Her screen changed to the numerous exchange of texting the two had. She gulped. "Well, here goes nothing."

* * *

Gaara sat in his car patiently as he waited for his passenger to come back from the nearby gas station. His radio was lowered, the car was in park, the windows were rolled up, somewhat complete silence. He scrolled down his News Feed on his iPhone with the normal face people have when they go down their own. His attention was stolen as a knock came from his passenger window. He looked up and saw Hinata's face with his desired snacks for the day.

"They didn't have the rainbow ones you wanted, so I went with the Cheddar Blast." She said, climbing in the car and giving the boy his Goldfish.

"It's fine."

"So why'd you call me earlier? Just to hang out?" She took a bite from her cinnamon roll.

"Yeah. You seemed bored the other day, as was I, so I don't see why not."

"How nice of you." She pinched his cheeks, smiling. "Have you spoken to Sasuke lately?"

"He's doing better than we expected." Gaara popped a few fish in his mouth and continued. "His mother didn't even care that he got in so much trouble. She was happy that he was home."

"Really? What about his dad and brother?"

"He doesn't really talk to his brother, let alone see him. His father, as he told me, was harsh and wants his expulsion to be as long as possible."

"If that's the case, he'll be banned from here."

He smirked. "Pretty much." They sat in silence for a few moments, then he brought up another conversation. "How's Naruto?"

She rolled her eyes. "We got into another fight two days ago. It wasn't really serious, but I haven't talked to him since."

"So are you two together or…"

"Yeah, we're still together. We just fight a lot."

"Normal relationships have fights."

"Yeah, I guess so. Speaking of fighting," Hinata stopped for a second as she chewed the rest of her roll. "have you heard about Sakura and Ino?"

"No."

"They're not on speaking terms because of Sasuke."

"He's not even on campus and he can still make females fight over him." He took a sip from his Mountain Dew Voltage as Hinata laughed. "What'd be do now?"

"He got expelled. Apparently Sakura never got the chance to tell him how she felt before he left."

"It's not like she didn't make it obvious at the party."

"Exactly! I told her that it's not a big deal, he's probably still all over Ino, but you know she doesn't listen to me." He nodded. "So Ino told me that they're still good friends, but the subject of Sasuke is very touchy."

"It always is." They both nodded. "I don't even understand why-" He stopped mid-sentence and looked out his dashboard mirror.

"What's wrong?" Hinata stared at him in confusion. She followed his eyes and found what he was looking at. Her jaw dropped as she saw Naruto walk about with another girl…with Temari behind them?

"Are you fucking serious?" She screamed, the rest of the bag of goodies dropping to her feet. "This can't be for real."

"I think it is. My sister doesn't creep on people like that unless she likes them or she's helping a friend."

"Was she ever gonna tell me about this?"

"Well, considering you've been out the house all day, she probably wanted to tell you once you got home."

"I'm going out there." Her hand was on the handle but Gaara grabbed her wrist before she could make another move. She abruptly turned her head around to face him. "Let me go, Gaara."

"You're not going out there."

"Why not!"

"I'm not gonna let you get in trouble again for something stupid."

"I'm not even going to touch her, I just want to kill him!" She tugged on her trapped hand with no avail. Gaara didn't budge.

"Hurting him isn't going to make the situation any better."

"I don't care!" He could tell she was on the verge of crying. She tried again to free her wrist, but like before, no way out. Pulling on the door handle, she opened it up, but broke down before she could take the first step out. Gaara reached over and closed his door, pushing her hair away from her face after. "Why does he do this to me!"

"I'll talk to him when I get home, alright?" He wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back.

"Don't even bother. It's pointless. He won't admit to it." She sniffed and looked up at her red haired friend. "It's obvious he doesn't love me anymore."

"That's not true." All she did was nod. There's no point in arguing with her. She'll just get angrier. "I'll drive you home."

"Thanks." She sat up and wiped her tears away, avoiding the scene in front of them. _'I swear, I feel like Sammie from Jersey Shore.'_

* * *

"So, do you guys like your new neighbors?" Ino smirked at the boys in front of her from the dining room.

"Hell no." Shika commented from the fridge. "Makes me want to barf."

"Why? They haven't done anything bad, have they?"

"Yeah. They moved in." Kankuro sat next to her, placing a sandwich in front of her. "It was the worst day ever."

"Heh. Sorry to hear that."

They all looked toward the front door as the knob turned and showed Naruto and Gaara. "Hey guys, how was your day?"

"Boring as hell." Naruto stretched and sat in front of Ino. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't want to be alone in the house with Sakura if we're not gonna talk."

"Still about that Sasuke shit?" Kankuro asked. She nodded. "Bull."

"I know. It's not like I meant to take him away from her. It's whatever. I don't wanna talk about it anymore."

"Why was your day boring, Naruto?" Shika sat next to the other blonde with orange juice in his hand.

"Since I'm still on watch for my little incident a while back, I was on newbie control."

"Newbie control?" Ino repeated. He nodded.

"I had to help this new chick around the campus grounds. I swear on my life, she was all over me." This peaked the quiet Gaara's interest.

"Really now? Please explain." Ino smiled.

"Like, I picked her up from HD's office, and she was undressing me with her eyes. I was her little fantasy for the day. Anyway, so I took her around the place, and she was asking me all these questions like 'So, where are you from?', 'How old are you?', 'What's your favorite thing to do?', 'Are you a Pisces?'"

"Well, that's usually what people would ask when trying to pick up a conversation." Shika nodded his head.

"Yeah, but it gets worse. We go to my favorite restaurant, the one that's down the road, and I go up and ask for a waiter, right? I come back with one, she's sitting literally this close to me." He slaps his hands together as an example. "So I brush it off, and we order our meals. She wanted a chocolate smoothie, keep that in mind. During that time, she's just staring at me while I'm looking at my phone. Her shake comes, and there are two straws in it. She asks if I wanted some, I declined, she still pushed the question on. It got so annoying."

"She wanted to share a drink with you? Aw!" Ino cooed.

"No aw! That's freaky. She just met you!" Kankuro put his disgusted face on.

"She's probably a Carly Rae Jepson in training." Shika smirked. Gaara remained silent, phone in hand.

"Oh my God. But in all seriousness, you don't understand how she was acting at the place. It was like this:" Naruto scoots closer to Shikamaru and attempts to act like her, using Shika's juice as the smoothie. "Oh Naruto, you're so funny." He says in a girly voice. "Do you want some of this?" Shika creepily shakes his head. "Alright!" He then takes a sip of the juice.

"This…is getting weird." Shika, staring at Naruto and his drink in envy.

"I didn't get to the best part." He repositions himself and looks at the male. "So, what are we going to do next?" He keeps staring at him as he slides his hand to Shika's lap and tries to hold his hand.

"Ah!" Shika jumped up, red in the face. "What the hell dude!"

"That's what she did to me!"

"Wait, what happened?" Ino asked.

"She tried holding my hand under the table."

"Either that or she wanted to touch your crotch." Kankuro smirked.

"Stop! But after that, I told her I had a girlfriend, and she looked like she didn't care. She drops the subject and we decide to walk down the strip. She's still really close to me and asking me weird questions. I just wanted to die."

"You know, someone can see that as you cheating on Hinata."

"Believe me, even if I wanted to, it wouldn't be with her."

"What's the girls name?"

"Uh…Rebecca, I think? Yeah. She came here from Washington. She gave me her number, Facebook, Twitter, everything."

"That's bad. You got yourself a little premature stalker." Kankuro hit his friend's arm.

Naruto slammed his head on the table and grunted. "This sucks. I have to go meet her again tomorrow."

"Do you know where she's staying?" Ino collected all the empty plates and glasses and placed them in the sink.

"Really close to the school, that's all I remember."

"Sucks. I wish you the best of luck." Shika patted his back.

"Thanks, bro. Real help."

"Whoops! Didn't realize the time, I have to go see my girls now!" She grabbed her stuff and ran to the door. "Catch you all later, bye!"

The boys waved her off as she closed the door behind her. "Man, imagine if your girl found out about that, Naruto?" Kankuro got up from his seat and stretched.

"Ino's probably gonna tell her. I wouldn't be shocked. That's what friends are for." He shrugged.

"I'm gonna go head upstairs and relax a bit. I'm beat." Shika said. The two others nodded and left the room. Naruto turned around and spotted Gaara at the table on his phone.

"You alright, bro?" He touched his friend's shoulder, shocking him a bit.

"Yeah, I fine, just asking people for the Chem homework." Naruto left it at that and went upstairs. After turning around to see if everyone was gone, Gaara went outside for a walk, and with a good distance from the house, began to call someone.

Let the drama begin.

* * *

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" Ino questioned as she propped herself on her pillow.

Temari nodded. "He looked tense when they were walking. I could tell he didn't like it at all. The girl was clinging to him for dear life."

Hinata shook her head. "But why would she do that even though he told her he was in a relationship? Now words gonna go around that he's doing shit with her."

"If that happens, we know the truth, that's all the matters." Sakura answered, the other girls nodded. The four were in Hinata's room. Food, pillows and blankets were scattered everywhere for a major discussion about today's situation. Someone's phone rang, and all the girls looked around for theirs.

"It's mine." Hinata looked at her screen. Gaara, it read. "Hey." she answered the call.

"_Hey, put me on speaker." _She did as she was told and placed the phone in the middle.

"What's going on?"

_"Did Ino tell you everything?"_ he asked.

"Yeah, I told her everything. But I forgot her name. We've been trying to look her up on Facebook."

"We need a guy's opinion anyway, so thanks for calling, little bro."

"_No problem. From what I saw when we were in the car, and what Naruto told us, I already found her."_

"What's her name?" Sakura grabbed her laptop and opened up another tab for Facebook.

"_Rebecca McCormack."_

The girls sat around Sakura as she put her name in the search bar. A few results came up. She clicked on the one with the red hair.

"That's her?" Ino looked at the screen with disgust. She was a fairly skinny girl, she had some meat on her bones, but judging by what they can see without adding her, she looks messed up. "I don't even think Naruto would go after that."

"Yeah, you have nothing to worry about, babe." Temari added.

"Wait, found her profile pictures." The girls leaned in as in numerous pictures, 247 to be exact, she went from good, to bad, to ugly, to hideous, to pretty, you know. "She's decent looking."

"Looks don't matter if you're an undercover slut."

"_Shockingly agreeing with Ino's statement, her personality could be different than her looks." _Gaara said.

"Wait a minute." Temari thought for a moment.

"What's up?" Sakura looked up from her screen to her friend.

"Hinata, what were you and my brother doing in his car when I was creeping on them?"

"You saw us?" She shrieked.

"Gaara isn't that hard to find, even with his tinted windshield."

"_Thanks, sis."_

"Oh, Hinata, you sly puppy." Sakura rose her eyebrow at her blushing friend.

"It's not what you think-!"

"Oh? Well then what were you two doing?" Temari and Ino shared Sakura's look and stared at Hinata.

"_We were just hanging out. No need to breathe down her neck."_

"We know, we know. I just don't want boys all over our little girl even when her boyfriend is walking around with a freak."

"But you two have been hanging out a lot this week. Naruto's gonna get jealous, you know." Sakura commented, still looking through the girl's photos.

"_We're fine just the way we are. We're not doing anything, we're just friends."_

"Alright, bro. We'll let you go, we'll talk to you later."

_"Kay, bye girls."_

"Bye!" Ino disconnected the line and looked back at Hinata, who stared back at her.

"I can't believe you three just assumed that in front of him."

"Hey, you can't be too careful!" Sakura closed her laptop and turned towards her.

"He may be my brother, but I don't know what he does behind closed doors."

"Well, Gaara isn't like that. He keeps to himself most of the time."

"Unless you're around. Then he gets more social." Ino winked at the girl.

"Guys, stop, seriously. I don't even think he would want to do stuff like that."

"Oh no, he would. But probably only with you." Temari smirked.

"Temari!"

"Think about it, Hina. You two hang out almost everyday. When it's all of us around, he like a twig. But when it's just you and him, he seems more open." Sakura added in.

"He doesn't even act like that with Kankuro and I. But he is a sweet kid." The other girls nodded.

"Would you ever consider having feelings for Gaara if you weren't with Naruto?" Ino questioned.

It took her a moment, but Hinata answered with no. "He's only a friend. I don't think he's even looking for a relationship now. I love my boyfriend, and that's it."

"Alright, but just so you know, you do know how those 'just friends' things end up, right?"

"I'm well aware, Ino. But it won't be like that."

"We're not trying to make fun, we're only looking out for you." Sakura placed her hand on her friend's knee.

"I know you guys are, thank you."

"No problem. Now let's talk about the new P.E. teacher." Temari rubbed her hands together.

"Mr. Green?" Ino and Sakura yelled in unison. "He is SO hot!"

Hinata laughed at her friends as they talked about the new hunk of eye candy for the girls. But inside, all she could think about was the conversation earlier about Gaara. _'I wouldn't go out with him if I was single. No way. I mean, he's very attractive, yes, but it'll just be weird. He's a close friend, and I'm already in a relationship. He doesn't seem like the type to be in one at the moment._

'_It would be weird if we started liking each other…wait, what if he likes me already? No, he would tell me, right? Maybe he wouldn't because he doesn't want to interfere with the issues between Naruto and I._

'_Oh who am I kidding. He doesn't like me. We're just friends…right?'_

* * *

**Funny story on how I finished this. I had a page done, don't touch the file for a month and two weeks, then I finish the rest of it today while my friend was sleeping.**

**Other than that, I really hope you enjoyed it. Sasuke's hearing will most likely be next chapter, which I will try to put out before school starts again. Please review if you like!**


	11. Welcome to your hearing, Sasuke

**Well, here we go. The long waiting chapter of Sasuke's hearing.**

**I'm sorry if I didn't get most of everything right (I know I messed somethings up), I'm only familiar with the case styles on Law & Order and on MSNBC. But I tried. It's also on the long side, 26 pages in a month and four days. I'll give myself an E for effort.**

**Warning: VERY strong language, thanks to Sasuke, and mentioning of rape multiple of times.**

* * *

"On the road again…I can't wait to get on the road again-"

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stop, please?"

"Sorry."

The gang sat in silence as the bus drove smoothly down the highway. Naruto, done with his singing, looked from his girlfriend to the front of the bus, where the school officials, the HD, her assistant, and everyone else important sat.

"Hey babe," he whispered in Hinata's ear.

"Hm?"

"Is it me, or is it ten times more awkward now that _they're _here." He peaked over her head and looked at Karin, Kin, and Tayuna sitting across from them.

She shook her head. "No. I've gotten used to it. It's just that minus Temari and I, all the girls here are in trouble because of Sasuke."

"Yeah, and since Sakura and Ino aren't talking about it, there's some awkwardness over there, too."

"But they're still friends, though. All of us used to be close."

"Then we came in the picture."

She nodded in agreement. "Pretty much."

"Um, Lady HD madam?" Shika called out to their principal.

"Yes, Mr. Nara?" She turn around, facing him.

"Where exactly is this hearing?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Then how long is the ride?" Sakura chimed in.

"About another hour and a half."

"What time does the hearing start?" Ino added.

"9:30."

"How long is the hearing?" Kankuro smirked. He realized what was going on.

"A few hours."

"Are we _there_ yet?" Naruto whined.

"Shut up!" Karin yelled, silencing everyone. "You guys are so annoying, I swear."

"Uh, I'm sorry. Did anybody ask for your opinion?"

"I can add my opinion to whatever I want."

"That's nice, but nobody asks for it. If we wanted it, someone's dick would be in your mouth so-"

"Kankuro!" Sakura and Ino yelled.

"What? You know it's true." He said, fist-bumping Shika.

"Who are you?" She turned around at him in disgust.

"You don't remember? I'm the guy you and your little friend next to you blew off during this whole situation."

"You're getting us in so much trouble," Shika smirked.

"Oh yeah, I remember seeing your little chode and feeling bad." Kin looked behind her and Kankuro.

"Who cares, you still did it."

"Kankuro. Stop." Gaara spoke up.

"Nah, if she wants to start another fight, I'll give her one, filthy slut."

"Who are you talking to like that?" Kin yelled, about to punch him in the face.

"I'm talking to you, you fuckin' skank!"

"That's enough!" A woman with a gigantic mole on her face turn around and yelled at the group. "I will not stand for this nonsense! Remain in silence until we reach our destination!" The group silence and returned to their positions as the bus ride was as boring as it was before.

"Hey babe?" Naruto whispered to his girlfriend once again.

"Yes?"

"You wanna share your ear bud?"

She nodded her head and handed her boyfriend one of her green ear buds. His mood finally relaxed once he heard the beat of Wide Awake from Katy Perry.

'_This is going to be one long day.'_

* * *

"This hearing will now commence." The officer of the room yelled out. The room got tense as the judge of the day walked across the room and reached his podium. "Judge Hanzo will be presiding this case. You may now all be seated."

The group sat behind the desk and chairs Sasuke and his lawyer will be presented. Two rows filled up of the campus teenagers were sitting there being attentive. All iPods, phones, anything electronically distracting was taken away by them. So they had no other choice but to pay attention. Sleeping was prohibited, obviously. And very uncomfortable.

The officer walked over to Judge Hanzo and whispered something to him. Ino shifted herself uncomfortably as she looked to her left and right, seeing tripods with video cameras on them. _'What happened to the dude who just typed everything down?! This is so weird!'_

"Good morning everyone. I assume everything is in order for both you and said student, ah…Sasuke Uchiha." He leaned over and looked at the HD.

"Yes, your honor. We're ready to begin."

"Beautiful. I would like to make this as easy as possible without any trouble and shouting matches."

"As do we, sir."

"Ah, Jennings," the judge looked over to, who Ino calls, his sidekick. "where is the young Uchiha and his family?"

"They'll be here in a few minutes, your honor." Jennings replied. "It seems the reporters have gotten to them before we could."

Hanzo shook his head. "Of course, media."

As if on cue, and as late as ever, the room down was pulled open, and out came Sasuke, looking very dapper in a dark blue suit, his lawyer, and his parents. The parents made their way to the available space next to Naruto, while Sasuke and his lawyer walked to their destined spots. "Good morning, your honor, everyone." The lawyer smiled. _'A very beautiful one, at that.' _Ino thought. "The reporters out there are crazy."

"It's quite alright. State your name." Hanzo smiled.

"Steven Hastings, defending Mr. Sasuke Uchiha on all charges placed on him from the fraternity Divan Row."

"You're up." He pointed to Tsunade's side. One of the school's officials, Michael Cunnings, cleaned up his desk area and stood from his chair. Ino was having a heart attack over in her spot. _'So many good looking men…I should take up law.'_ Sakura looked at her friend and rolled her eyes. She already knew what she was thinking.

"I would like to call to the stand Melissa Xiao Lee." Said girl quickly and quietly walked up to the podium next to the judge.

"Isn't that the bitch that ratted us out earlier this year?" Temari looked over to her roommates, who nodded their heads. "Fucking snitch."

While Melissa was being sworn in, Sasuke turned around and smiled at his 'witnesses'. Just out of sheer luck, Ino and Sakura sat right behind him. "I can't talk much, but thank you guys so much for being here."

"No problemo, dude. We're always there for you." Naruto smiled, fist-bumping his old friend.

"Now, Miss Lee, how do you know Mr. Uchiha?" Cunnings asked.

"He was in my Pre Calc class."

"How do you know _of_ Mr. Uchiha?"

"When I first met him, I didn't recognize him, so I assumed he was new. It wasn't until after the first scandal that I knew of him."

"I see." Cunnings was kind of pissing Naruto off, only because he kept on walking back and forth too many times. "Can you briefly explain the 'first' scandal to the court?"

Not even a blind person needed to see that Sasuke was giving the both of them a look with both confusion and hated together. "Objection!" Hastings called out. "This conversation has nothing to do with what we're really here for."

"Overruled. Continue." Hanzo looked down at his notepad and took down notes as the case went on. As some could probably tell, Hanzo is a pretty chill judge.

"Well, I was walking back to my house when all of a sudden, I hear crashes and yelling from the girl's home. Obviously there was a fight going on, hence why the house is divided now."

"Thank you. Now, tell the court about the night in question. What did you see?"

"This should be good." Sakura heard Sasuke mumble under his breathe. She also saw his lawyer nudge him under the table.

"My roommates and I were walking back from a get-together another friend of ours hosted. We walked passed his house and the music was blaring out the windows and the lights were dimmed slightly. My friend and I contemplated going inside but we settled for looking in the window…do I have to say exactly what I saw?"

"Not everything, but briefly." Judge Hanzo looked down at her and smiled. "That's something I don't want stuck in my head."

"Alright…though it was hard to see, I saw Sa- Mr. Uchiha on the table with some girl, while one of his friends was on the couch, the other on the floor under the window, and the third ran out the front door after three girls." Both Naruto and Hinata tensed up. However, Hinata could feel them smirking behind her. "I followed the third friend into the backyard and saw that he was having a…foursome with the girls."

"I see," Cunnings nodded as the judge jotted down more notes. "now, will you point out the other three friends, minus Mr. Uchiha, and if you can, the females with them?"

"Uh, I can try." Melissa looked over to the group and was automatically met by the tense and pressure from them. She gulped quietly and raised her pointer finger, starting with Naruto. "The one with the blonde hair ran after…the three girls in the back behind him. The friend on the couch was…him…" She pointed to Shikamaru, who looked like he was sleeping with his eyes closed. "with the girl with light brown hair." Talking about Temari, Melissa's eyes ran over Kankuro's and she shook. Even though she was visibly scared, she had to finish her statement. "The boy in the green hoodie was the one under the window. At first, two of the three girls from before were with him."

"Thank you Melissa. After seeing that scenario, did you call your head officials?"

She nodded. "We ran home and called the HD. And that's it."

"Thank you again, Melissa. That is all, your honor." Cunnings walked back to his seat next to Tsunade and smiled to himself.

"Your turn, Hastings." The judge didn't look down from his files and notepad as the Uchiha's lawyer rose and walked to Melissa.

"Now Melissa, approximately what time did you arrive upon Mr. Uchiha's home?"

"Um…around 12:15-ish."

"And does your friend who hosted your get-together live within the sorority?"

"Well, no, she's lives about 20 minutes from it."

"Ok. But isn't it a rule in the campus to be within school grounds by midnight, unless you're locked out until 6 the next morning?"

Boom-roasted. _'Caught you, bitch.' _Sasuke smirked. Even _he_ knew, being sea deep below the influence, that the campus gates are closed from midnight to 6 A.M.

Melissa sat still in her seat. She knew he was right, but she can't deny it. She swore under oath and quite frankly, she is the worst liar. _'But what'll happen when I say the truth? Will HD send me off to detention? I can't have detention! Not with my flawless record! GASP! What if my parents found out? Oh Lord they'd have my neck! They'd transfer me out and send me to some private school in Tennessee, although I heard the boys there are really cute and-' _

"Miss Lee?" Steven called out, knowing he just won the first part. Considering she was the only witness that had the courage to come to the hearing today, he had it in the bag.

"You're right. The gates were closed by the time I was back. Yes, my friends and I did jump the gates. We tried to rush home fast enough, but traffic was hectic, and-"

"It's quite alright, Miss Lee. That's is all, your honor."

"Mhm…alright." Judge Hanzo dropped his pen then looked down at Melissa. "You can go now, sweetie." She escaped and sped-walked to her seat. She could tell she was gonna get it during the recess. "From what I have here, and what the school send me earlier, everything seems more than reasonable enough to expel this young man. I just have one question." Tsunade stood up straight and eyes the judge. "Has the boy had other troubles with you?" She shook her head. "Fine then. We'll take our first break. Be back here in 15 minutes."

* * *

"_On a scale of one to ten. How nervous are you?"_

"Fucking 20. My dad has been on me non-stop because of this. I'm surprised I could even leave the house today!"

The whole group, minus Karin, Kin, and Tayuna, were on a secluded part of a random stairway near the room. Right now, Sasuke, who magically snuck his phone in with the help of his mother, was on the line with his M.I.A friend Neji, who was still in Miami.

"_That's crazy. How'd the first part go?" _He asked.

"My lawyer totally roasted the school's witness. We got this in the bag."

"_Don't be so cocky, Sasuke," _Tenten's voice came through the phone. _"something might happen when your side presents."_

"Yeah, you know how those court shows are. Something weird always happens when the other side speaks." Naruto shook his head.

"Besides that," Shika added in. "HD decided to add in the other incident from earlier this year to convict him of something."

"_Of what?!" _She yelled. _"That was nobody else's but the girl's problem. What are they gonna convict him of, his good looks?"_

"Exactly what I'm saying." Sasuke smirked.

"But let's be realistic, Sasuke," Sakura placed her hand on his firm shoulder. "the school can really get you good with this case. You broke a serious rule."

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Sasuke looked back at the pinkette. "I'll find someway to not get me in trouble for so long."

"Oh, so you know you're getting expelled?" Temari laughed softly.

He nodded. "I defiantly know that. The Board of Education, the law, and HD are not that retarded to let me stay after what I've done. I've been out for how long, a week? Once my dad found out I was in serious trouble, he's been in touch with the school non-stop until today. He knows I'm not going back for a while. I just hope it's not an entire year."

"You would have to do something pretty serious in order to be expelled for a year." Gaara spoke softly.

"Yeah, it's not like you killed someone. All you did was have a drunken orgy." Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke did nothing else but stare at his blonde friend. With him looking back, they both knew what the other was thinking. "I just came up with the best idea ever."

"Did you really now?" Kankuro sighed out from his laying position on the staircase. "Care to explain?"

"…You'll hear it in the courtroom."

* * *

With five minutes to blow before the hearing began, Ino pulled Sasuke to the side while everyone else walked around. They stood farther down the long hallway where they assumed no one was within earshot.

"We need to talk." She looked at him with semi-serious eyes.

"I would assume so."

"Why haven't you talked to me ever since you left?"

"I've been pretty preoccupied, you know this Ino."

"You still managed to talk to other people! Why not me! A text would have been lovely."

"Talking works both ways."

"Ugh!" She messed up her perfectly straight hair and pushed him on his chest. "You're so aggravating."

"I know I am." He smirked again, grabbing her hands and pulling her closer to him. "But you love it."

"I guess I do," She smiled, slowly leaning in. "even thought you can be a jerk." All he did was grunt as a response before she planted her lips on his.

While they were doing the tongue tango on each other, someone was watching them from afar, kind of spying, kind of hoping they weren't going to witness something like this. All Sakura do was wipe the tears off her face as she quietly walked away from the scene in front of her. _'I figured he didn't care,_' she thought as the hearing room came into view. She walked faster and reached the rest of her roommates. _'I should've never told him.' _She laughed at some Hinata said, but only became sadder. _'Hinata was right, he's still all over Ino. Why do I even bother. I'm nothing compared to her.'_

The hearing was about to begin again. As she was about to enter the room, she saw Ino and Sasuke make a sharp turn and run down the hallway. _'Apparently he's more of a touchy subject than he was before.'_

* * *

"We will now continue with the hearing." The officer spoke loudly as the doors shut and the cameras began rolling again. Judge Hanzo walked back inside the room and took his spot in front of everyone.

He sighed deeply. "It feels like this has been going on forever." Some chuckles were heard around the room. "Alright, Hastings. Are you ready?"

"Yes, your honor."

"You seem to have a lot of witnesses behind you, Mr. Uchiha."

"Hn. Friends have to have your back, right?"

"Of course." Hanzo smiled. "Start your presentation, Hastings."

Steven made his way up away from his desk and stood in front of the judge. "I call to the stand…Naruto Uzumaki."

Everyone looked at the other blonde as he had a disgusted look on his face. "Fantastic," he whispered. "I was really hoping I'd be last."

"Just don't fuck this up, idiot." Sasuke whispered hastily at his friend.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do. I'll fuck this up if I wanna fuck this up." He stuck out his tongue and walked to the stand next to the judge. He looked up and smiled at Hanzo. "Hello."

"Hello there, son. Are you ready to defend your friend?"

"I guess, I have no choice." Insert typical Sasuke glare here.

"Alright, begin."

"Mr. Uzumaki, how long have you known Mr. Uchiha?" Hastings paced slowly back and forth in front of him, somehow knowing going from wall to wall won't do Naruto, or him, any justice.

"Gosh, like…18 years."

"Would you say the actions portrayed by Mr. Uchiha within the past few weeks is his typical behavior?"

"No doubt. That's what makes him unique; he can be a jerk, yet nice and caring at the same time."

"How sweet." Hanzo smiled as he wrote down some notes.

"Getting down to business, the night in question, how did it all begin. Please explain to the best of your ability."

Naruto repositioned himself in the chair, since this was going to be one long explanation. "It was a really nice and hot day, so we all decided to go to the beach. We met up with the sorority girls and we played beach volleyball, surfed, y'know, typical beach stuff. It wasn't until…like, 6 in the afternoon that he showed up with a girl from another sorority. So we chilled out on the beach until late at night, having a bonfire and other things that I shouldn't say. We got home pretty late, but early enough to make it before the gates were about to close. Few moments later, we put on some loud music, I gave him my camera, and we started having like, a sex party. I didn't want in on it because one, my girlfriend was perfectly sober, and two, she doesn't do that type of thing. So I sat there doing something that I shouldn't say, and two of the three girls that are sitting behind us started messing with me. One thing led to another, we get outside, we did stuff in the backyard. It wasn't the smartest thing in the world, but remember, all of us, minus my girlfriend and housemate, were in too deep under the influence, so obviously we weren't thinking straight.

"The next day, Sasuke and I got into this massive fight that got everyone here in trouble because of our actions. I'll admit, what I did was disrespectful to not only the entire campus, but to my friends and girlfriend. Knowing Sasuke for as long as I have, I know he only regrets getting caught and the fight we had. Other than that, if we had kept the music down lower, we wouldn't be here right now. That's it."

Everyone in the courtroom stared at the blonde, with what emotion, it wasn't clear. Hastings stood directly in front of him, trying to digest everything the witness said and trying to find another question to ask him. What Naruto did was pretty complex, even for a oblivious boy like him. He pretty much did everyone's witness statement in one sitting. Literally nobody else needed to go up because Naruto confessed, explained, and gave out everything that needed to be known. The last part was unneeded, but it showed how Sasuke's actions affected everyone except him. You see? This is why everyone loves Naruto. "Uh…" He coughed up after a whole minute. "that is all. Thank you, Mr. Uzumaki." He walked back to his seat and slightly frowned to himself, mostly satisfied.

"That was very detailed, Mr. Uzumaki." Hanzo looked down at the boy. "Will your friends back up that story?"

"Yes. I know the girls won't say much, since they weren't physically there, but they're all tied into the big fight after."

"Very well then. You just saved your friend's from coming up here, young man. You must be a really good friend."

"Aw, I try." He blushed. Cunnings took this time to get up and start his portion of the hearing with Naruto. "Hey, what's up?"

"I'm very well. Now, although you did provide the court with much detail, it still doesn't prove as to why your friend here should be punished longer than he already is."

All Naruto could do was stare at the man. He had nothing against him, he was just doing his job. But he still didn't get a good vibe from this dude. "I understand perfectly what you're saying, Mr. Cunnings. But if it's OK with the judge, I'd like to explain and provide more reason as to why Sasuke is the way he is."

"Heh. I'm sorry, kid, but you can't-"

"No, Cunnings." The judge rose his hand to stop him. "Let the boy speak. He has a right under law."

Cunnings sighed silently as let the blonde speak more. "Like I said, I've know Sasuke forever. To be honest, not many people can see why we're such good friend. I mean, he's a jerk, he's a flirt, a loner, doesn't partically care the person to either side of him. I, on the other hand, am a good-hearted, cheerful, optimistic kind of dude. From my point of view, we cancel each other out. He can be kind of emotional, so I cheer him up so he isn't as broody. I can be loud and obnoxious, so he yells at me to shut up. It doesn't work at times, but it's something. Our friendship is something that can't be written down, or recorded, or anything like that. When it comes down to it, that cold-hearted being sitting right behind you is a really cool guy. His friends and family mean the world to him whether he likes to show it or not.

"Dealing with all the fighting and punches thrown at one another, I could never really hate him. Yes, during that fight, I damned him to hell because of what he did to my girlfriend. But we've had too many memories and times together to even let something as minuscule as that to ruin us. For example, when us and two of our other close friends went to Miami, and he got hit on by a transsexual, I was there dressed up as his girlfriend to help save him. Whenever I got picked on by some guys when we were younger, he was there to shoo them off. When he got accused of stealing condoms, I was there to bail him out. Especially when my mother wanted to send me to boarding school, he was the one who wrote her 1,001 reasons as to why I shouldn't go.

"What I'm trying to say here is," He stopped short, looking at Sasuke sit there with the biggest grin on his face remembering those times together. "he's not a bad person. He's a flirt and a jerk, yes. But he's being young. We're not even 20 yet. He's just trying to have as much fun as possible. I'm not saying the whole scenario was excusable, but can you blame him? He was just being a horny idiot."

The first person to make any sudden movement or sound was Sasuke. He stood up and clapped at his friends attempt to save his ass. Soon after, everyone in the courtroom, even some of the school officials gave Naruto a stand ovation. All smiled and blushed, Naruto gave a thumbs up to the camera next to him. _'Saving my best friend's ass since Pre-K.' _he thought.

Cunnings, Tsunade, the officials that wanted Sasuke gone, and the Kanker sisters were speechless. Nobody expected a speech like that from _him_, of all people. Cunnings just walked away, without saying a word, back to his seat. Obviously they've just been beaten. Again.

"You really do have a heart of gold, young man." Hanzo gleamed down at the young boy. "He must be proud to have a friend like you."

"Eh, he wouldn't be who he is now without me." Naruto got up from his chair and walked to Sasuke's desk, smirking down at him. "And I meant everything said, mister!" He laughed, poking his friend's forehead at the last word.

Sasuke got up and grabbed a hold of him in a big hug. Very un-Sasuke like, but it's the thought that counts. The courtroom erupted into applause again as the two boys hugged each other. "Thank you so much, dude. I owe you one." He smiled. Not smirked, smiled.

"No problem. I care for you too much to see you leave unfairly." Mrs. Uchiha managed to get a picture of the two on her son's phone and set it as his screensaver. Naruto patted his back and loosened out of the hug. "Good luck for the rest of this shindig."

"Hn." He patted his friend's back as he walked back to his seat, the applause decreasing. Sasuke sat back down in his chair, more than anxious for this whole thing to end.

Judge Hanzo sighed. "I just love happy endings." Some people in the court laughed. "We'll now take our final break of the day. Be back in 15 minutes."

* * *

Sasuke leaned against the courtroom doors as everyone outside was socializing. He was grateful that Naruto gave out that speech, don't get him wrong. It's just that he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts, that he didn't see his father walk towards him.

"Sasuke." He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his father. "Follow me. We need to talk." He didn't mutter a word as he followed his elder to a secluded hallway, not that far from everyone else. "I've been thinking, and-"

"I know, you're still mad at me, obviously." Sasuke cut him off. "I already knew nothing Naruto said would impact your decision. I'm still getting expelled, there's no doubt about it. And I know you want it to be longer, but you have to listen to me."

"Then listen to me first." Fugaku Uchiha placed a fragile hand on his son's shoulder. "Yes, I am still mad at you. But I keep forgetting that you're not the little boy that your mother held all those years ago."

Sasuke was shocked. His father rarely talked about him as a baby, considering the fact that he really didn't give a damn about him, and only cared about his older son. "What are you saying?"

"If you ever got the feeling that I didn't love you as much as I loved your brother, you're wrong. I loved you dearly. I just…wasn't prepared with all the stress, and your brother being…him. I'm sorry that I missed out on so much of your childhood. I don't blame you for your actions now. You're a young adult now. It's typical human nature. I didn't see that when I first punished you. I saw you as this picture perfect student who wouldn't dare to do anything wrong. But I realized after your friend's speech, you're not anymore. You've grown up, and I should respect that as your father. I can't baby you now. What I'm saying is, I'm sorry for wishing the expulsion lasted longer. I see you're happy where you are with new friends, and new chances to explore the world around you. I won't be in the way of that ever again. Please forgive me."

From what you've probably guessed, Sasuke was even more shocked than before. His father? _Apologizing? _Normally a teenager would just shoo him off with the same old 'whatever dad'. But his dark haired boy wasted no time hugging his father and crying on his expensive jacket. This is a very rare and delicate time for Sasuke, so there's a 99% chance you will never see this again until one of his parents die.

Fugaku didn't say a word. He just placed his chin on his growing son's head and hugged him back. This is all Sasuke wanted. A hug, acknowledgment, love back from his dad. It took him getting in major trouble with the school for it to happen, but anytime is a good time for him. That's all that matters.

* * *

"This hearing's coming out as a total bust!" Karin yelled, jumping up and down in her black pumps.

"We have to be patient. Something has to happen now. The school won't take that idiot's sob story as a reason to let him stay." Kin replied, chewing her gum obnoxiously.

"All things will fall into place once the judgment is made." Tayuna, who was leaning against a wall, smirked as she thought of Sasuke being expelled for the rest of the year.

"But what if it doesn't?"

"Don't be so pessimistic, Karin." Tayuna pinched her friend's cheek. "If it doesn't work out in the end, we'll make it work out."

"And how is that?"

"I'll tell you when I think of one now stop flipping out before I throw you out this second story window!" Karin stayed silent.

"Well you better think of something quickly. The hearings about to begin in five minutes." Kin pointed to the clock opposite of them.

"Trust me, I'll think of something." Tayuna had an evil smirk on her face. Kind of equivalent to the Grinch's when he realize he can ruin The Who's Christmas. "I'll just need to have a quick chat with Mr. Michael Cunnings."

"Wait, why? Hey! Where are you going?" Karin looked up as Tayuna began to walk back to the courtroom. "We have some time left! Tayuna!"

"Relax girls," she turned around, the same smirk on her face. "I got this." Then, she walked away.

Karin turned toward Kin, both sharing an equal look of fright. "What is she about to do?"

"I don't know, Karin," She began walking after her friend, Karin right behind her. "but all I know is…everything's about to go downhill from here. They rounded a corner to see Tayuna all over Cunnings at the end of another hallway. She was flirtatiously playing with his jacket, flipping her hair out of her face, rubbing on his arm, signs that she shows before she's about to do something with someone.

"What's going-! Hmph!" Karin yelled as Kin slammed her hand over her mouth.

"Stay quiet and listen." Kin got as far as she could to analyze what they were talking about.

"…and so you see, he did me wrong that night, and I know the school will take my side since he and his friend were the ones that did it to me."

"You poor, poor girl." The lawyer brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Now he's really not getting under me. I'll bring that up to the judge. But, why wait so long to bring it back up?"

"I was too scared. He said if I told anyone, he's come back and do it again." The look on Michael's face proved that Tayuna had him under her control. "Please, you have to do something."

"I will, don't worry. Let's go." He turned her around and walked in front of her, making Kin and Karin dash down the hall back to the room. Though her nor Michael noticed their presence, Tayuna believed she had this down packed.

You know, it's things like this that make you wonder…why?

* * *

"The final segment of this hearing will start now." The officer announced as everyone sat down and remained quiet as Judge Hanzo walked back to his seat. "The final statements from both sides of the case will be heard after Judge Hanzo's speech."

"Thank you, Jennings. As I looked upon you young folk today, I realize that life is full of surprises. It's like Christmas morning. You find a nice, big present, and have no idea what it could be. It could be something you've always wanted, or something you didn't. It also could be something unexpected. Like today, young Uchiha over here only wants to have as little expulsion as he can. On the other hand, the campus here wants him gone. Unexpectedly, young Uzumaki saved his friend and possibly changed this whole hearing. But enough with me babbling on, Cunnings, you up. Give your final plea."

With a huge smirk on his face, Cunnings walked to the empty space in front of the judge and faced everyone. His eyes roamed over Tayuna's and realized what he had to do. "My fellow peers, I'm not trying to sabotage a young man's chance at a marvelous education at one of the most prestige campus' in the state. But it is when bad actions are done, that privileges need to be taken away. Mr. Uchiha is young, like you said before Mr. Uzumaki, but a young person with a good head on his shoulders knows right from wrong. A young man, who is aware of his actions and how they would affect the people around him would know the difference between being in control and being controlled."

"What, exactly, are you getting at Cunnings?" The judge asked, not really seeing where the lawyer was going with his statement.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I forgot to clue in that a victim has stepped forward to say that Mr. Uchiha right here had been accused of rape."

"Are you fucking me right now?!" Sasuke was the first one to scream as everyone in the courtroom was in another uproar. "Who fucking said that?!"

"Calm down, sweetie." Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, rose up and rubbed his back. "This has to be some misunderstanding."

"I'm afraid not, Mrs. Uchiha. Your son raped someone on campus."

"My son did not rape anyone!" His father quickly rose and yelled at the lawyer. "You have no proof!"

"Mr. Uchiha, please calm down. All will be explained soon." Hanzo, too, was quite shocked. "Who is the person that said this?"

"It is one of Sasuke's witnesses."

"Oh my _God_, Gaara, I know you don't like Sasuke that much but to say he _raped_ you?!" Naruto yelled. All Gaara did was slap him on the head. "Well _excuse me _for trying to lighten up the mood."

"I'm still waiting on who the hell told you that happened!" Sasuke was red in the face, only a few seconds away from killing him. Don't say you wouldn't do the same thing.

"It's one of your witnesses, like I said." Cunnings loved the fact that Sasuke was flipping out over this. Not only was his face priceless, but the lump sum he's gonna get after this will top Uchiha's face tenfold.

Once his mother rubbed his back long enough (there's a trick for you if he ever get's mad at something), Sasuke turned around to his friends and the rest of the bitches he doesn't like. He had absolutely no idea who could've possibly said something like this. Let's help Sasuke narrow down the choices: Obviously he didn't do anything with Naruto, Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Gaara. Temari is out of the picture, also, thought he did think about it in the beginning. Hinata…part of the reason why he's here, but he didn't _rape_ her. Ino, yes he has done stuff with her. But no rape. Sakura, no he hasn't. So the only people remaining are Karin, Kin, and Tayu-

"You stupid fucking son of a bitch." Sasuke stared dead in Tayuna's eyes. Nobody in that area knew who he was talking about, or to, so they all turned around, except her, which made it pretty obvious.

"Who are you saying that to, _Sas-u-ke_?" Tayuna slurred off her tongue.

"You know who I'm talking to." With everyone still confused, Sasuke walked away from his mother and began slowly walking toward her. "Care to explain yourself?"

"I have nothing to explain to you." She smirked. By this time, he was right next to her, looking down at her evilly. "You're delusional."

"You are so lucky I can't even hit you right now."

"That didn't stop you that night did it?" No other look but achievement rested on her face as Sasuke was seconds away from attacking her before Naruto held him back. "If anybody else is still confused, I'm the one who accused Sasuke of rape, and I can prove it."

"Everybody settle down," Hanzo boomed out in the room as the people's voices decreased. "please, come over here, young lady." Tayuna got up and brushed passed the angry Sasuke, taking her spot on the stand. "Now, tell us what happened that night."

"Gladly." She smiled to Hanzo as Sasuke was escorted back to his seat, red as his favorite vegetable. "It was the night after the boys had settled in, or around it. I was over my friend Cait's house. Sasuke and his witness, the one with the asshole-ish hair in the red sweater," pointing to Shikamaru. "came over after. One thing led to another, a few bottles after that, I was forced to have a foursome with them. I didn't want to since I'm not that type of person, but he literally grabbed my hair and pushed me down on the floor. By then, I already knew it was too late, but I didn't give up."

"That's enough said, Miss…"

"Tayuna."

"Ah, yes. Beautiful name." Hanzo nodded to himself. "What do you have to say, young Uchiha?"

"That bitch wanted it!" He yelled. "She's the one that even came up with the idea. She knew my witness was in a fling with her roommate, but that still didn't fucking stop her! I swear on my life I didn't do that to her."

"Stop lying, Uchiha. You know what you did."

"Yes I do, and it sucked, to be quite frank!"

"Sasuke, you do know this is a huge accusation." Steven whispered in his ear. "I don't think they'll let you slide."

"As long as we go with what we agreed on, yes they will. Just help me out here for now."

Steven was just about to object the accusation when someone stood up and yelled, "Stop!" out of nowhere. Everyone turned around, or focused forward more, to see Kin flustered, breathing heavy toward the judge. "This can't go on anymore."

"Yes, young lady?"

"Tayuna's lying about the rape charges!" The courtroom gasped. "She took my phone by mistake and the whole act was caught on my camera. I still have the video!"

"This hearing just got interesting." Gaara smirked. His siblings nodded.

"Jennings, lend me the phone." Kin rushed over to the gate, handed her phone to the officer, the video still already on the screen. Hanzo got it and pressed the play button, making sure the sound was off. A few minutes went by in complete silence, Hanzo's face went from relaxed and content, to suddenly angry. "Is this all true, young Uchiha?" Sasuke nodded rapidly. The judge looked down at Tayuna, who looked like she was sweating in her boots. _'Lie in my court, will you.' _"Hastings, bring up your final speech while I process a final agreement."

"Will do, your honor." He walked to the empty space in front of the judge. "Ladies and gentlemen of the court, I understand this may be hard on you, choosing between a teenager and a school who is just doing their job. But both sides have ugly truths. While my client may have broken the campus' rules, the campus itself have hidden secrets." He turned to Tsunade. "Isn't it true there was a recent murder on your grounds?"

Her face lit up. She knew she was busted. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Have you told anybody? The police? The superintendent?" She hesitated, then said no. Hanzo appeared more angry, more disgusted, but still. "Why is that?"

"We were trying to identify what had happened before the state became involved." One school official said.

"Were you really?" Sasuke yelled across the room. His mother rubbed his back again, urging him to remain quiet. "We have written you letters telling you about this! I wrote to you that my friends and I were in the room!"

"Why were you in the room?" The same official asked.

"Because there was the damn police tape around the building when Temari beat some chick's ass! We wanted to see why the police didn't stop the fight!"

"Quiet in the court!" Hanzo slammed down his gavel. "Miss Tsunade, why didn't you warn the state about this? I already know that hiding it is a crime."

Tsunade was about to cry. She didn't think Sasuke would be that smart enough to bring _that_ up! "I just didn't. We had a presentation about the teacher with some of his students speaking, but _he_ cut it all off."

"Where's the body, HD?" Sasuke smirked wide. He knew she didn't have an answer. There's no way she could dispose of a body and clean up that room by the time of this hearing. There would be too much trouble. "Where'd you hide him?"

"Obviously someone attacked him from a blind spot and polished him off."

"That doesn't answer my question, Tsunade. Where. Is. The body."

"You were the last people to see him last. You tell me."

"Oh please. You'd know if we had a decaying corpse in our backyard. Oh snap! Maybe he's in your office. Or behind the school building. Or even in _your_ closet."

"That's enough!" The judge banged his gavel again. The room remained silent, and Hanzo sighed deeply. "I need to retire after this…Okay. I will analyze everything one last time in my study. In the meantime, Jennings, make sure nothing happens in here." He gather his supplies and walked into his office.

* * *

"Alright." Hanzo walked back up to his seat after a good 13 minutes of repeating everything over in his head and on paper. "I've been doing stuff like this for almost 27 years. I've seen many cases close to this one, but will never be exactly like it. So, the two side, rise please." He ran over his decision one last time as the people rose. "Mr. Sasuke Uchiha, I hereby sentence you to six months expulsion from the Divan Row fraternity campus. Before you make any noise," he rose his hand, silencing everyone once more. "let me tell you all why I chose what I did. I understand fully that you are young, Mr. Uchiha. You, as a young man, knew what you did wrong. But even after all of that, you still need to be punished for your actions. Thank God you have loyal friends that came to your side when you needed them.

"Now, as for _you_, Miss Tsunade, I hereby place you under temporary leave until this case is cleared. The fact that you hid this from the state, and carelessly put your students in danger is irresponsible to the highest degree. Never in my years as a judge have I seen a head dean, letting something like a murder case slide by like it's nothing. Be lucky I'm not letting you go of your position all together. Find a replacement by the end of next week, have your assistant inform me, and **do not **go back until the case is closed. Do I make myself clear, to both sides of the court?" Eventually Sasuke's and Tsunade's team did agree to what he said. Hey, he is a judge. Judges know what they're doing. "Good. Report back to me in three months. Court dismissed."

The room fluttered about as Jennings escorted the people out of the room. Once everyone left the room, Jennings walked back to his 'boss' and smiled softly. "Are you alright, your honor?"

"I need a break." He rubbed the temples of his head. "Not even that, I need a vacation."

"That was a surprising bunch, wasn't it?" Hanzo nodded. "How do you think they'll end up?"

"Hopefully with no one dead in the end."

* * *

Outside the courtroom, reporters and paparazzi-men were going crazy as the group walked outside to their bus. With no altercations, they all agreed to get something to eat before they head back out east. The group of teenagers were in a local pizzeria, cameras flashing off every now and again.

"Only six months," Kankuro said, taking a bite out of his garlic knot. "not that bad."

"I thought it'd be much worse." Shika added.

"Thank God it wasn't. I'll just be missing out of some of the work being done in the classes."

"Like you really care." Naruto smirked.

"No seriously," Sasuke chuckled. "yeah, it may only be six months, but that's a long time from now. What if I don't get out on time?"

"The teachers will email you the work, no worries." Sakura sipped off some of her Coke. "It's not like them to not make one of their students pass. If they don't, you have some of us in your classes, we can help you."

"Yeah, I guess."

"But let's talk about how the evil stepsister helped you out on that last part." Temari whispered and pointed behind Sasuke, where Karin, Kin, and Tayuna, who looked **really** pissed, sat. "That was totally unexpected."

"Nobody expected her to lie about what happened that night. I know I didn't."

"But that's still fucked up. Like, why would you lie, under oath, to a judge about that." Ino waved her mozzarella stick around.

"Who knows. All I know is that Kin saved my ass out there. I'll thank her later." He scratched his head. Boy, that'll be a weird conversation. Does he even have her added on Facebook?

"Well I'm happy that you got a little vacation from us." Hinata smiled at the boy. "You won't be caught up in all this drama." Everyone nodded at her comment.

"Makes me wonder what'll the new campus will be like without me or HD."

"Less hectic and strict, that's for sure." Gaara replied, everyone laughing after. It's not normal for this story to end on such a positive and jumpy note. Everyone's getting alone- well, somewhat, and new changes are about to happen.

But as always, what goes up, must come down. Let the _real _drama begin.

* * *

**Now the story's really getting juicy! Sasuke's out for six months. Just in case you're confused, it's October now, so he won't be back on campus until April. **

**P.S., I was not trying to make what Naruto said during the rape accusation sound like rape wasn't a serious thing. He was just being him. I really hope nobody took him seriously. I did not mean to make rape sound funny; I know for a fact it's not. Please forgive me if you did, if you want me to remove it, message me and we'll talk.**

**Other than that, I really hope you enjoyed it, I had fun writing the rest of it in my friend's freezing room. Please review, and see you next chapter!**


	12. Welcome to an epiphany, lads

**I'm baaaaaack! I've been working on this chapter forever, and school just ended for me last month. I took a little vacation to Florida for a week, now I'm back and ready for more updates!**

**Warning: Language and sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"And then, we just left. The whole bus ride was eerie." Hinata ended her long story to her webcam. "Like, I've never seen Naruto that quiet before."

"Oh my God, that's crazy." Tenten spoke, chewing on a cheese stick. "Six months, huh. What's he gonna do in the meantime? And what about Tsunade?"

"He's going to some classes every few days to catch up, just not here. And we haven't heard from or seen her since then. If she left, they would've said something. But enough about that, how's Miami?"

"Beautiful!" she yelled. "You know me, I never travel, nor have I ever been to Florida. This place is beautiful. Oh, we went to this one club the other night, and there had to be like, 16 year olds there! With alcohol! I was like, 'what the fuck?' But I was too busy drinking myself so, yeah."

"You're such a bad influence."

"Nu uh! I rarely drink. But I'm away from everything with a really great guy, so it's all good in the hood!"

"Speaking of good in the hood," Hinata smiled as she remembered the little saying the four of them (her, Ten, Sakura, and Ino) had said when nothing bad went their way. "it may not be like that for Ino and Sakura again."

"Why the hell not?"

"Why do you think?"

"Because of that duck-butt weirdo?" Hinata nodded. "Ew. Why this time?"

"According to Sakura, she saw them kiss during the second hearing break behind the staircase or something, I don't know. But she does remember them kissing."

"Oh geez. Constantly fighting over a guy who doesn't give a damn about either of them. When will they ever learn?"

"Hey, I was the same with that one guy I was with for like, three days."

"But that was a different situation; he was openly cheating on you, and you didn't even know if you two were dating or just friends with benefits. Which was a contradiction because he had nothing to benefit from."

Hinata was just about to say something before Temari knocked and walked in her room. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping? It's late, boo."

"Are you just coming in from class?" She nodded. "I didn't even realize how late it was."

"Talking to the slut who left us here, I see." She smirked as she waved to the webcam. "How's everything?"

"Grand, even though I miss you guys terribly."

"Aw, we miss you too! Did you get any hot guys for us?"

"Kinda hard to do that when you're around your boyfriend almost all day. Hinata was just telling me about the trial."

"Oh my God, so dramatic. Tayuna tried to be a hero and testified against Sasuke at the last minute." Temari sat down next to Hinata and rested her head on the nearest pillow. "Everyone knew she was lying, though. Even the judge didn't buy it."

"Yeah, Kin turned her back on her." Hinata added

"No way!" Tenten screamed. "Tayuna must be pissed."

"She is. On the bus ride back, she didn't even sit with her. She sat with Tsunade."

"That's hilarious. And they now have their own house together, I can't. All the good shit is happening and I'm not there to witness it."

"It won't be so good once the new HD comes in. We'll probably be pleading to that judge for Tsunade's job back." Temari yawned out.

"After seeing you guys on the news, I highly doubt."

"We were on the news?!" The two girls asked. Tenten nodded. "When?

"Early this morning. They showed footage of the hearing and you guys leaving. They were asking for the lawyers take on the whole situation, but nobody responded."

"Oh my God, why were we not warned! I probably look like serious crap." Temari hid her face in the pillow. Hinata just laughed.

"It gets better, though. Later on this week, apparently Tsunade is gonna hold a press conference."

"How come we're the last people to hear about this? You're not even here and you already know!"

"News travels fast, babes." She laughed. "Ok, I gotta jet, I'm watching a Pretty Little Liars marathon and I'm too busy staring at Toby and Caleb to talk to you both so I'll text you girls later."

"Figures," Temari smirked as they waved Tenten goodbye. "even with a hot guy, she'll stare at other hot guys."

"Have you spoken to either Sakura or Ino since the case?" Hinata pushed herself on her pillows. "I've tried to get the three of us to hang out but it doesn't work out."

"Hm, I wonder why. Maybe because the bitches hate each other _again_ over some dip shit. I don't even understand what they see in him; he's a fucking jerk and a douche bag."

"Coming from the one who admitted not too long ago you tried to hook up with him."

"Yeah because we were _drunk_! But that's besides the point. My point is that these girls can get any guy they want, why waste it on a dude who they won't even be able to see for the next six months? We can't sneak out, they have all of us on lockdown."

"You got me stumped. There's just something about him that's…mysterious." Hinata shrugged.

"No, Zayn Malik is mysterious. Sasuke Uchiha is a psycho. Where are those two even?"

"Sakura's at another house and Ino's in her room sleeping, I think…come to think of it, I haven't seen her in a while."

This is when Temari's ears perked up. "So…she's not here."

"Probably, I don't know, I've been in my room all day."

"Typical of you." She got up from Hinata's bed and opened her door. "Let's go take a peek."

"Temari, no!" Hinata ran after her friend down the hall to Ino's closed, and possibly locked, door. "You know how she gets when someone goes into her room without her permission."

"I don't give a shit. I'm not scared of her." Temari managed to open her door without breaking anything and cracked open the door into the dark room. Turning the light on, it was empty; no Ino. "She's not here."

"Then where is she?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Let's go check around campus, I'm getting worried."

"Fine, chicken." Temari closed the door and rushed downstairs with Hinata, running out the front door.

* * *

"That's not the smartest thing to do," Gaara stood aside Naruto in the bathroom as he was doing…well, something stupid.

"You and I both know I've done dumber." Naruto muffled from his shoulder, picking a nasty scab from a too deep of a dive into a six-feet pool. Using wax. "Now pull it off."

"No."

"Oh come on, you're not the one getting waxed."

"No."

"Gaara, please."

"No."

"Come _on_."

"No."

"Fine, I'll do it." He placed his index and thumb on the loose piece of paper with wax under it and, as quick as he could, ripped the bandage off. Now a moment of silence for Naruto's shoulder, as it's now redder than it was before. "Doesn't even hurt."

"That's why you're tearing, right?"

"I'm not tearing," he turned around and blinked rapidly out the bathroom and into his bedroom with Gaara behind him. "now help me wrap this thing up."

"Dude, it's worse now." The simple scrap from the bottom of the pool turned into this pink and red spot on his tanned shoulder. "Let me get some ointment."

"Ew. Never say that word again." As Gaara walked out his room to get his medication, Naruto just had to get a picture of his gnarly new battle would. He took Gaara's phone and took a picture, him posed with a peace sign and a kissy face. Silly Naruto. Once he heard foot steps, he placed the phone back in its original spot. "So, just a random question."

"Is it a stupid random question?"

"Uh, duh." Gaara stayed silent. "Did you get laid yet?"

"_What?!_"

"Have. You. Gotten. Laid. Yet."

"What…what made you think about that?"

"I don't know, you're always inside the house, you're never out with the rest of us. I just assumed you always had a girl over, but now seeing your reaction…"

"No, I haven't…" Then Gaara remembered something. Something he shouldn't tell his 'friend'. Remember a few chapters back he felt like he crossed a border by getting a little too close to Hinata? All he did was pin her to his bed, no biggie. Well, to Gaara, that's a pretty big deal. "I did nothing ever since I got here."

"Gaara, are you a virgin?"

"…"

"Oh my God YOU'RE A VIRGI-" Suddenly, Naruto's mouth was covered by the roll of bandages Gaara had in his hand.

"You are so loud." He replied, taking the roll out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…I thought you had a thing with that girl from Europe or something."

"The farthest I've gone was make out. I never made a girl go down on me, and I never went down on a girl. That's it. I'm done talking about this."

"Oh, come _on_. Aren't you ever curious?" He scooted closer to the red head to get the deets, like there was anything to tell in the first place.

"Uh…well, yeah, but…" As he begins to form this sentence, he thinks about all the dirty thought he had whenever Hinata was around him, especially the time she was on his bed all flustered with her beautiful pale skin, her bright blue eyes, her heavy breathing, her big, most likely comfortable as hell boobs, her- oh my, naughty Gaara! "I tend to not take any actions. I'm not like you and Sasuke."

"But have you even found any girl here attractive? There's so many girls here, there's bound to be a girl here just for you."

"Not really, but-"

"Not really?! Who's the lucky lady?" He smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"It's not that important, she's…in a relationship already." Wait, did he just confess to himself that he likes Hinata?!

"Sucks. You can still like her though, just don't make any advances. There are more fish in the sea."

"Yeah, I know. It's whatever. I'm just thinking about my grades first, then I'll worry about relationships."

"Yeah, and I'll worry about whether I'll make it to second year with my dumb antics. Now help me into the attic. I wanna see what's up there." He ran off his bed and dashed for the kitchen as Gaara sat in thought about the conversation they just had. Why did he just say that about Hinata? Why did he have those thoughts about her? Why is he even thinking about her? Does he like her? Would she like him back? "Gaara!"

"Huh?- What?" He screamed back.

"Since when did we have a fucking blowtorch?!"

"A blowtorch…wait Naruto don't touch it!"

Let's hope he doesn't get expelled.

* * *

"Ok ok, I got one: Never Have I Ever….given a blowjob on school grounds."

"Shit, Jess! Now you're just targeting!" The group of girls laughed.

Ino didn't know what she was doing. She knew she could get in a lot of trouble for this. She's not supposed to be out the house at this hour; she's not supposed to be at the school at this hour; she's definitely not supposed to be drunk, she doesn't even know these girls. All she did was walk outside after a long day of ignoring Sakura, found these girls at their little house, a few drinks and a popped pill later, she's in the back of the school, drunk, with a group of strangers, smoking.

"Alright, bitch. I got you." The girl Jess spoke again, slurring her words. "Never Have I Ever…gotten a DUI under a false name."

"You did the same thing!" The other girl, Rebecca, screamed. "You were with me!"

"Nu uh, that was another time."

"Waaaaaait, I got one!" Another girl, Joan, whine. "Never Have I Ever hooked up with a teacher during school hours."

"Hm…let's add more detail into that; in the building or out in like, an outhouse or something."

"During school hours on school grounds."

"You little shit." One of the other girls complained as a few girls took a shot. Whatever the reason, Ino was…weirdly having fun. She's done stuff like this with her other friend's back home, but never this crazy! The most she's ever done was sneak into an abandoned school and play Man Hunt, and boy, was that the biggest earache from her father. "So, blondie," The same girl called out to Ino. "where ya from?"

"Me? Oh, I'm from South Carolina; born and raised on the beach."

"That's sick," Joan croaked, literally. "I love the beach. Hey, have you ever been at the beach and had a bonfire?"

Memories Ino wished she never remembered. "Almost; I was going to, but my 'boyfriend' was flirting with some other girl."

"Boyfriend?" she replied. "You came here with a relationship?"

"No! I met him here, and…I don't know, he's just a douche bag." Thank God they don't really know her.

"Was he at least cute?"

"Was he good in bed?"

"Jackie!" The group laughed.

"Yeah, he was amazing, and he was so hot. But now I rarely get to see him; he decided his studies were more important, which I understand, but-"

"In by studies be means vagina." The girls agreed with Jackie's statement.

"Well, you don't need a guy like that in your life. Personally," Jess rose her hand for attention. "I've run into too many guys like that, so I decided to stick with females; they're so much easier and, depending on what you like, they won't complain."

"I've never thought about becoming a lesbian, I was just always into boys," Ino pondered aloud.

"Well, you don't have to be a lesbian, you can just experiment. That's what I did. With Joan over here, even though she had a boyfriend at the time."

Joan nodded in agreement. "I told him right after because I felt like shit, and he got mad because he missed it. Typical guy."

What they were saying got to the drunken blonde. _'Maybe I should just at least _try_. What's the worst that can happen?' _"It doesn't sound like a bad idea. But it'll be weird, you know?"

"You don't have to ask your friends, silly." She then stood up and grabbed Ino's hand. Looking back at her group of friends, Jess said "You guys keep on play and keep look out. I'll be back." Yanking her further inside the building, she took her to an English room. "You ready?"

"Wait, what?"

"I'm gonna teach you!"

"Now?!"

"Yeah, why not? You said you wanted to try."

"I mean, yeah, but-"

"Don't tell me you're chickening out on me."

"No, no, I was just…confused, that's all." Oh yeah, Ino. _So_ confused.

"Whatever. Lay on this desk." She points to the teacher's desk in the front of the room. Ino does as she's told and waits, sweating. "I'm just saying this right now; don't catch feelings. That's the last thing you want."

"Uh huh." Ino breathed out and her mind was racing once Jess was on top of her, kissing her somewhat passionately, somewhat roughly. Once Ino got used to the non-familiar lips, she just went with the flow. Both girls were _very_ touchy feely and…well, you can use your imagination.

* * *

If you think your life sucks, imagine being Sasuke; not only was he expelled, not only did he pretty much fuck up his life, not only did he not get that girl Savannah's number, he was back at home with his parents, and a new guest: a therapist.

"No." was all Sasuke said once he went downstairs for dinner and saw him; not too long, possibly in his early thirties, not the slightest ounce of gray in his hair, brown hair, brown eyes, goes by the name 'Mr. Gomez.'

"Sasuke, sit down." His mother ushered him to sit next to her. His father was across from them, next to Mr. Gomez. "You father and I…well, we feel like you've been in a downwards spiral."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hear you mother out." His father sat, still-faced. "This is for your own good."

'_I really do hate it when he says that.'_ Sasuke thought,

"Ever since you got into that fraternity, thing just got drastically worse."

"It was one party, mom. It wasn't supposed to happen like that."

"But it did. And it just wasn't that 'one party'; the fight you and Naruto had was another factor."

"But we both got over that!"

"Listen to me," his father leaned forward to face his son clearly in the eyes. "we just want the best for you. You won't be stuck with him for long. Just three weeks."

"Three weeks." All three adults nodded. "Then what?"

"We see how you're doing socially, determine what the real problem is, then question whether you need more meetings." Mr. Gomez finally spoke.

"But I don't have a problem!"

"We just wanted to see why you're acting like this, honey." His mother rubbed his back to control him. "It's not to punish you."

"It sure seems like it."

"Trust me," Mr. Gomez said towards Sasuke. "I'm not gonna annoy you with what I think is wrong with you. I just want to hear your thoughts about anything and everything. Then we'll work on the causes of your actions."

"Alright, I guess." He has no choice. It's either that or a bunk bed in some camp. "Does this mean I have to go to like, your office or something?"

Gomez shook his head. "I'll come here every day and talk to you in your comfort zone."

"Does this mean I get my phone and stuff back?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," his father shook his head. "you'll get those back as soon as we see changes."

"What about my stuff in the frat house?"

"We'll get someone to get them for you. Right now, worry about yourself. You start tomorrow."

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Alright." _'My life couldn't get any worse.'_

After the small dinner, Sasuke went back to his room and threw his body on his bed. This couldn't be happening. _'Now I have a therapist to deal with. _A therapist! _I don't have a problem! And now I'm phone-less for an eternity.'_

Then, out of nowhere, there was a small _clink! _on his window. He didn't pay it any mind, until it happened again. He walked to his window, looked down, and saw a dark figure outside. He frowned, opened the window, and saw the person thanks to a nearby streetlight.

"Kankuro? What are you doing here?"

He seemed out of breath, even though he drove to the Uchiha residence. "I have a plan!" He saw the confused look on the boy's face and smirked. He knows he's gonna get in so much trouble for this, but he really doesn't care. "I'm gonna get you out of your expulsion."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm be back again with a chapter for Lies, Love, Live! soon.**


End file.
